Blue and Red
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: A Romance and Friendship story between a Blunette and a Redhead, along with their own roommates who have an almost similar relationship with them. The said roommates then learnt from the couple that a quarrel could be the start of love. Then, how about their own crush? A tri. AU story. Rate change to M from chapter 9.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17 and 18 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Alright, this is my second crossover fan fiction between Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon, and just like 'Digital Ojamajo Doremi', I took the characters from Digimon Adventure 02.

Summary: A Romance and Friendship story between a Blunette and a Redhead, along with their own roommates who have an almost similar relationship with them. The said roommates then learnt from the couple that a quarrel could be the start of love. Then, how about their own crush? Probably an AU story.

Pairing: KotaDore, DaiMiya (probably would hinted another pairing in the later chapter).

Genre: Romance/Friendship

* * *

 **Blue and Red**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _At a cafe in Odaiba…_

A red haired girl was talking with her new roommate, who was also her classmate in college (at least, in some of the subjects). Both of them were talking about their daily life as the college students.

"So, you'll have a date with your boyfriend tonight…" stated the glasses girl after she heard the redhead plan for tonight, "Then it means… he'll pick you up from our apartment, right?"

"Well, yeah…" the redhead nodded, "and that means, I can ask him about my cousin's condition."

"Alright, you did tell me about your cousin in our first meeting," Miyako, the glasses girl sighed, "Even so, you still don't have chance to introduce him to me, do you?"

"Uh… you're also right for that ones, Miya-chan…" the redhead named Doremi replied, uncertainly, though it seemed like Miyako couldn't notice it, "It couldn't help. He's also busy practicing with my boyfriend and studying in his own class."

"Then, can you just tell me his name?" asked her, "You said that he lived here since he was born, so… maybe he'd ever been my classmate at school?"

"He probably was your junior, Miya-chan, as he's a year younger than us," Doremi took a sip of her Strawberry Milkshake. She then took a piece of french fries from a plate in front of her, and before she bited her french fries, she added, "Even so, as we just recently passed our college entrance exam this year – not last year when we graduated from high school, now we have a same grade with him."

"Doremi-chan, you hadn't answer my question yet," Miyako pointed out, "I just want to know about your cousin's name. Is it wrong?"

"Well, he said to me that I couldn't say his name to my friends before he introduced himself to them, including you," Doremi scratched her head, "He just wants to do it by himself, and I should respect it."

"What a mysterious boy…" commented Miyako, "It really makes me wonder if I know about him or not…"

"It's just because he's so selective to give his name to anyone else, Miya-chan. Overall, he isn't as mysterious as what you think," Doremi giggled, "Alright then, should we go now?"

"Eh? But how about these french fries?" Miyako immediately took some pieces of french fries from the plate, "We shouldn't waste these here."

"Ah, you're right, Miya-chan," Doremi took the rest of the french fries, "but we should quickly go to the supermarket, or else, we don't have anything for our breakfast tomorrow."

"I know it, Doremi-chan," replied Miyako after she finished her french fries. She then took her last sip of her iced latte before finally left their table with Doremi to the cashier.

 **.O.**

"So, she still doesn't know about him," concluded Kotake when he picked Doremi up from her apartment. The blue haired boy looked around the apartment before he asked his girlfriend, "Then, where is she now?"

"Well, Miya-chan wants to take back her notebook from one of our classmate at the second floor," Doremi explained, "Is it okay if we wait for her first before we leave here?"

"Sure, why not?" Kotake shrugged, "We can wait for her before we go. However, your apartment's security is more important than our date."

The redhead giggled, then said to her boyfriend while hugged him, "Thank you, Kotake. I know you'll always understand me."

"You're welcome."

A few minutes later, Miyako came into the apartment. Doremi and Kotake then greeted her before they went for their date. Both of them walked around for a bit and then walked into a restaurant to take their dinner.

"So, what's your opinion, Kotake?" asked Doremi while they were waiting for their dinner to come, "Should I tell Miya-chan about him? You know that they actually were already knew each other. It's just that… my cousin knows that Miya-chan is my roommate and he doesn't want to meet her."

"Well, how can I say it…" Kotake thought for a moment before he gave his opinion, "I think, it's better if we tell her about him."

"But how about my promise? After all, he's my cousin," said Doremi right when a waiter delivered their dinner and put it onto their table, "He's just like my younger brother."

"However, I just give my opinion. It's up to you to accept it or not, as you're the one who should make a decision."

"Okay, maybe I should think about it a little longer," Doremi sighed. She then took her knife and fork, "Well then, let's we take our dinner now. I'm really hungry."

"Alright, I agree with you," Kotake also took his. Both of them then ate their dinner happily, "Itadakimasu!"

 **.O.**

 _Meanwhile, in Kotake's apartment…_

"Alright, so you still don't want to be honest with your own feeling…" concluded a blonde haired boy who now was talking with one of his best friend in the living room, "You know, I don't think that you should hide your identity as Doremi-san's cousin to Miyako-san just because of that new feeling towards her."

"I know, but I'm just afraid if she knew about it and then my cousin said something like 'You know what? I think my cousin have a special feeling towards you', and she would reply it like 'Really? I think he's so crazy to feel something like that towards his best friend's girlfriend'… I don't want to be something like that!"

"I'm sure that Doremi-san won't ever say something like that. As Miyako-san's roommate, she must be know about her relationship with Ichijouji-kun," Takeru gave his opinion, "Daisuke-kun, we shouldn't hide anything from our best friends."

"Well… maybe you're right, but… I just feel uneasy," Daisuke sighed, "Ken surely will kill me if he knew about this strange feeling… How can I feel it towards her like Doremi said?"

"I think it's because you're suggested by her, Daisuke-kun," replied Takeru, "You know, like that strange magic show where the magician is just hypnotizing the volunteer and suggesting them to do some positive action so that they'll get their motivation again after fell in despair… it's just like that."

"…"

"Well, I know that in many cases, two people in different gender who often quarrel like you and Miyako-san will end up being a romantic couple, but it doesn't mean that you'll go through the same path with her," added the blonde, "I think… your feeling to her is just like a feeling towards a sibling. As your relationship with your older sister is just… awful."

"I don't know. My problem isn't that simple," the goggle boy shook of his head, "Maybe I wouldn't ever hide the fact about me being Doremi's cousin to Miyako if the case was really that simple."

"So?" Takeru raised his eyebrows, "Is your problem more complicated than what I think it was?"

"Exactly," Daisuke looked at his light blue-white D-3 on the table in front of him, "Doremi also said something which make me more worry. Something like… _a relationship between blue and red…"_

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

Author's Note: Well then, here is the prologue! ^^

I just want to remind you that in this fan fiction, Daisuke became Doremi's cousin (again), but this fan fiction doesn't have connection with 'Digital Ojamajo Doremi', which was my first crossover fan fiction between these two anime, and the AU thing from this fan fiction comes from the fact that probably, this fan fiction will have one (or maybe some?) crack pairing(s), whether it's a crossover pairing or not.

Maybe some of you will think that this prologue is so fuzzy, but I promise to make the story clearer in the next chapter. See you! ^^


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting Between Cousins

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17 and 18 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **Blue and Red**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 – The Meeting Between the Cousins**

* * *

 _A few days later…_

"Daisuke-kun, can you come to the cafe beside the department store? I want to talk about something," said Doremi while she talked with her cousin by phone, "Yes, that new cafe. Can you come here? Ah, you don't need to come here with Kotake, because I just want to talk with you. Okay, I'll be waiting. See you!"

Doremi flipped her phone and sighed, "Fortunately, he can come here, so I can tell him my suggestion."

In these few days, Doremi kept thinking about Kotake's opinion in their date, and at last, she thought that his opinion was right, because sooner or later, Miyako would find out the truth that her cousin was Daisuke.

' _It will be better if Miya-chan knows about it from us, rather than if she found out about it by herself, or from another people,'_ she thought, _'I should persuade Daisuke-kun so that he'll agree to introduce himself as my cousin to Miya-chan.'_

The redhead realized something and sighed again before whispered, "Maybe it's my fault that Daisuke-kun… doesn't want to meet Miya-chan. If only I didn't compare their relationship with my love story… their relationship wouldn't become so awkward like this."

' _Even I tell him about that stupid theory between Blue and Red…'_ added Doremi in her heart, _'Moreover, Miya-chan's boyfriend is also Daisuke-kun's best friend… I'm sorry, Daisuke-kun.'_

She twisted some strands of her long hair while waited for her cousin, looked at the ruby red strands. Since she graduated from high school, she decided to let it down like this, with a hairband around it.

Doremi kept looking at her own hair, didn't notice that her cousin had already arrived there.

"Looks like, I've already make you wait for so long, until you decide to look at your hair," said Daisuke while he pulled a chair near his cousin and sat down onto it, shifted Doremi's attention from her hair to the maroon haired boy, "By the way, what do you want to talk about?"

"Uh, well… I just want to talk about you and Miya-chan," replied Doremi, "You know, I think you shouldn't think about the similarities between your relationship with her and my love story too much, Daisuke-kun."

"You mean, now you want to say that you've already know about… Ken?" guessed Daisuke, "Actually, I wanted to talk about him with you right after we talked about my relationship with Miyako, but you know that right when I wanted to say it, Hikari-chan called me, and after that…"

"I know it. Before you explained further about her, I exclaimed you as a playboy," Doremi sighed, "I'm sorry, Daisuke-kun. I didn't let you explain about anything, and… that statement…"

"I've already forgive you, Doremi," cut Daisuke, "Moreover, it couldn't help. I didn't have chance to tell you about Miyako and Ken in that time. Even so, I know that you would know about it soon, because Miyako is your roommate and Ken will come to your apartment anytime they have date."

"But then, why do you still not want to reveal the truth that you're my cousin to Miya-chan?" asked Doremi, "I mean, if you really don't have any special feeling for her, why don't you show yourself as my cousin?"

"Well, I just want to make sure that I don't have any strange feeling towards her, because honestly, your statement about 'hate-love relationship' and that 'Blue-Red' things makes me afraid if that feeling really grew on me, and…" Daisuke thought for a few minutes before continued, "I also want to wait until you find out about their relationship, so that you won't ever say that statement anymore then."

"Okay, I understand now," Doremi then turned her attention to a glass of Strawberry Milkshake in front of her, "By the way, don't you want to order some beverage or something…"

"I think I want to order… a glass of Chocolate Milkshake, maybe?" replied him before called a waiter, "The weather is so hot today."

After the gogglehead ordered his favorite beverage, Doremi asked, "So, how about your college activity? Is it fun?"

"Not really, though… I think I get so many knowledge about my future job there," answered Daisuke, "and how about you, Doremi? I recalled that you wanted to be a pianist when we were a little kids, but now… you want to be an elementary school's teacher?"

"Well, yeah…" Doremi smiled, "A childhood dream is just a childhood dream anyway, and… year by year, I feel like I want to help some children to learn about so many things that they need in their life, and… I think it will be interesting if I become a teacher in an elementary school someday."

"You know what? I think it will be better if you have your own private school someday," commented Daisuke, "Or at least, you become a principal in a school, because I think… you'll be the best teacher in your school once you becoming a teacher."

"You're too exaggerate, Daisuke-kun," Doremi giggled, "I just want to be an ordinary teacher. A homeroom teacher in a class who always supports her students to be some better people."

"Hey, I don't think it's too exaggerate. You're really that great, Doremi," Daisuke raised his eyebrows, "and honestly, I think it would be better if you were my older sister, rather than Jun…"

"Daisuke-kun, don't say something like that about your own older sister. I think Jun-neechan isn't as bad as you think," the redhead shook of her head, "Well, I know that she often says something bad about you, but… I don't think it's a big deal. I mean, sometimes I also say something bad about Poppu, and Poppu also often does the same thing, but… in fact we're loving each other, as siblings."

"So?"

"I think the same things goes to you and her, Daisuke-kun. Jun-neechan loves you as her younger brother, but… as the age gap between you and her is… five years, that makes you both not becoming near with each other."

"Really?"

This time, Doremi nodded, "I'm sure with it, because it also happens with me and Poppu."

"Oh, okay… maybe you're right," Daisuke then shifted his attention to the waiter who just recently brought his order out, and after the waiter walked away from them, he stated, "Uh, and speaking of my beverage, don't you mind if I ask you to pay it along with yours? I'm just afraid that I don't have enough money to buy some books about management and cooking."

"Of course I don't mind. I still have enough money to pay all of these," she was going to sip her favorite Strawberry Milkshake when she added, "Even I think I still can pay our bill if you want to order some foods as well."

"No, Doremi. I'm not hungry at all, so I think we don't need to order some foods," Daisuke chuckled, "I'm just thirsty."

"Okay, but honestly, I'm hungry now. I want to order a piece of Strawberry Shortcake," said Doremi while she raised her right hand to call a waiter, "and even though you say that you aren't hungry, I want to order a box of chocolate brownies for you."

"Well then, thank you, Doremi," Daisuke smiled, "At least, I'll eat it with your boyfriend in our apartment."

"I know that you'll understand, that I order it not just for you, but also, for Kotake," Doremi smiled back, but then sighed, "If only he could come here now…"

"Well, he's the team captain, so it couldn't help," Daisuke shrugged, "He need to practice harder than me, so he can't come here now."

"Hey, I don't invite him here, so he doesn't need to come here now. I just want to talk with you," replied her, "Then, when will you come to my apartment to meet Miya-chan and explain everything?"

"Uh, I think I should check my college schedule first," Daisuke scratched his head, "but seriously, I'll come there and introduce myself as your cousin to Miyako someday."

"Alright, I'll take it as a promise," Doremi finally decided. Daisuke then accompanied her while she ate her Strawberry Shortcake.


	3. Chapter 2: Black and Red Ends!

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17 and 18 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **Blue and Red**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 – Black and Red Ends?! The Last Date**

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home!"

"Eh?" Daisuke was so confused after heard that it wasn't just Kotake who replied his greetings. Someone else came to his apartment and was in the living room with Kotake, and he was Ken, his best friend, so when he reached the living room, he said, "Ah, Ken, I'm surprised to see you come here."

"Well, I just want to visit you here, but Kotake-san said that you met your cousin at a cafe," Ken looked at the box which Daisuke brought into the apartment, "By the way, what is it? Do you buy something at the cafe?"

"Exactly, my cousin bought a box of brownies for me and Kotake-san," Daisuke explained, "but since you're here now, how if we eat this brownies while have some tea?"

"I think, even though Doremi bought the brownies just for us both, we can eat it together with Ken now," Kotake gave his opinion, then walked into the kitchen, "Well then, I just need to prepare the tea for us."

"Wait a minute. Doremi? You mean, Doremi-san?" asked Ken, "So, Miyako-san's roommate is your cousin? What a coincidence!"

"Well, you can say that it's a coincidence," replied Daisuke while he prepared the brownies and put the sweets onto the table, "Honestly, I just recently know about it, that my cousin is Miyako's roommate."

Kotake, who knew about the fact that Daisuke didn't want Miyako to know that Doremi was his cousin at the first time added, "It couldn't help. You're too busy in your college, so that makes sense for you to not know about it."

"But how about Miyako-san? She totally doesn't know that you're Doremi-san's cousin," Ken didn't understand, "Doesn't Doremi-san tell her about you, Daisuke?"

"Well, my cousin doesn't want to spill anyone's name to her friends unless the person comes to introduces themselves," Daisuke tried to make a logical explanation, "That's why, Miyako still doesn't know about me being Doremi's cousin."

"That makes sense."

"Then, what are you talking about? Does Doremi send a regards to me?" asked Kotake from the kitchen, "Does she really just want to meet you?"

"Yeah, she just want to talk with me, and… it's just about when I have time to come to her apartment, as I was so busy before, but don't worry, she also sent her regards to you," replied the maroon haired boy, "She also asked me about my college activity, and I also asked her about the reason why she wants to be a teacher."

"Ah, so you asked her about it…" Kotake smiled, "Honestly, as her boyfriend, I really support her to be a teacher, because… well, I think she'll care with her students just like she cared with our classmates in our school."

"Have she ever became a… class president before?" asked Ken, "Usually, a class president is the one who cares about everybody in the class."

"No, she never become one," Kotake shook of his head, "Even so, when one of our classmates got a trouble, she always tried to help her or him to solve the problem, and that's what makes me love her so much."

"I trust you, Kotake-san," this time, it was Daisuke who smiled, "I absolutely know that she is really that kind, and that's also why I'm so sure that she'll become a great teacher someday."

"It seems like, you and her are so near, Daisuke," commented Ken, "Even nearer than your relationship with your own older sister."

"Well, even I said to her in our meeting today, that I hoped she was my older sister," Daisuke sighed, "If only Jun was Poppu-chan's older sister and Doremi was mine – my older sister… that would be great."

"Then, it means that you're envy with Poppu, right Daisuke?" concluded Kotake while he walked back into the living room with their tea on the tray that he brought from the kitchen.

"Maybe," Daisuke chuckled, "Even so, I can't blame Poppu-chan for this. After all, Doremi is her older sister, and I should accept that my older sister is Jun."

"Alright, talking about her make me want to taste this brownies," Kotake poured their tea into three cups and then sliced the brownies, took a piece of the sweets, "As she's the one who bought it for us, I really can't wait to eat this."

The three boys then ate the brownies and continued their conversation.

 **.O.**

 _Meanwhile, at Doremi and Miyako's apartment…_

Miyako was baking some cookies in the kitchen while Doremi arrived there. The redhead asked the glasses girl while she saw her in the kitchen, "Miya-chan, what are you doing?"

"Ah, Doremi-chan," replied Miyako, "I just… bake some cookies for my date tomorrow."

"I see," Doremi smiled, "You know, I met my cousin today, and he said that he would come here soon, to introduce himself to you."

"Really?"

The redhead nodded, "I also talked about you with him, and… he said to me that he knew about you, as he really was your junior in a long time."

"Hey, are you sure that he was really my junior? And in a long time?" said Miyako in disbelief, "Just who is your cousin?"

"Well, he studied in Odaiba Elementary School, Odaiba Middle School and Tsukishima High School, just like you, right?" Doremi explained, "and… he also said that he was near with you."

"Near? What do you mean?"

"I mean like… he's one of your friends," Doremi took a glass of water and drank it, then sat down on a chair near the kitchen, "You've ever said to me that you have some best friends whose age is a year younger than you, right Miya-chan?"

"Well, yeah. You know that I'm one of the chosen children who live in Odaiba, and… four of my friends in my group are a year younger than me, including my boyfriend, Ken-kun," stated Miyako while she thought, "Wait, don't say to me that your cousin is…"

Right before Miyako could say her guess, the timer of the oven which she used to bake her cookies rang. The glasses girl then opened the oven and took all of her handmade cookies from there.

Doremi then shifted the topic to Miyako's handmade cookies, "Anyways, can I help you pack the cookies? And… it seems like you bake it too much…"

"Uh, actually… I also make some for us, for the tester," Miyako explained, "You can try some if you want."

"Alright, let me taste it," Doremi took a piece of Miyako's handmade cookies and took a bite into her mouth. She was munching the cookies with smile on her face, and after she swallowed the cookies in her mouth, Doremi commented, "It's delicious, Miya-chan! You bake a delicious chocolate cookies."

"Thank you, Doremi-chan. I'm glad to hear that," Miyako smiled back at the redhead, "I think the cookies would be burnt like my trial a week ago."

"Nope, Miya-chan, this is totally different," Doremi shook of her head, "Trust me. I've ever helped someone in her sweets shop when I was in elementary school, and I also have ever worked part time in the same shop during high school, so you can say that I know really well about baking cookies."

"Okay, you've ever told me about this shop, and I trust you that you can bake cookies well. That's why I allow you to try some of my handmade cookies, because I know that you'll objectively give me some… comment," Miyako prepared a small box, a piece of red wrapped paper and a piece of black ribbon to pack some of the cookies, "Well then, I think I need your help to pack some of the cookies."

"Leave it to me, Miya-chan!"

When they packed the cookies, Miyako asked Doremi if it was possible for them to have a double date tomorrow, and Doremi agreed with her, as she knew that Kotake didn't have to take a practice tomorrow. They then talked about Miyako's handmade cookies again, as the redhead told the glasses girl that maybe, if Miyako met her cousin right now, he would like to eat those cookies, or maybe, he would like to finish all of those cookies before he realized that the cookies was for the date tomorrow.

' _Wait a minute. It sounds so familiar…'_ Miyako suddenly thought, _'Alright, I become more curious. Is he really… Doremi-chan's cousin? Well, I know they physically aren't too similar, but… oh well, I think I'll find out about it someday, when he really comes here.'_

A few minutes later, they finished packing the cookies in the box. The two long haired girls then decided to prepare their dinner, as it was 7 PM right now.

Right after the dinner, Doremi called Kotake with her phone cell and told him about the double date plan. Kotake then told her about Ken revealing that Daisuke was her cousin.

Fortunately, Miyako was watching TV in the living room while Doremi called Kotake in their bedroom, so she couldn't hear Doremi said, "Okay, thanks for your important information, Kotake, I really need it. Then, how about Ken? Miya-chan probably wants to tell him about our double date tomorrow."

"Okay, you just need to say that Ken came to my apartment to visit me today. Understand?"

Doremi nodded, "I'll try."

The former witch apprentice then told Miyako about what Kotake said on call, but still, even though she didn't tell her roommate that Ken was her cousin's best friend, Miyako still had a suspicion in her heart regarding Doremi's cousin, as the redhead said to her that she was near with him.

' _Hmm… so, Ken-kun came to Kotake-kun's apartment today… Does it mean that Doremi-chan's cousin is really… him?'_

"Miya-chan?"

"Eh?"

"What are you thinking about?" asked Doremi curiously, "Do you think about something important?"

"Ah, no, Doremi-chan. I just… imagine that if Ken-kun came to Kotake-kun's apartment, it means that he met your cousin there. Am I right?"

"Well, yeah… Kotake said that he met him there."

"Is it their first meeting?" Miyako immediately asked, "You know, if your cousin is also a chosen children like me, he definitely knows about Ken-kun."

"Uh, I… don't know if he's near with you because he's also a chosen children like you, or… he's near with you because he's also a member of the computer club like you…" Doremi pretended not to know about which one was the right ones, "and because of that, I also don't know if their meeting today is the first one or not."

"Well, okay. I trust you, Doremi-chan."

Doremi noticed that Miyako started to find her cousin's identity, but she thought that maybe it was better than if the glasses girl knew about it from another people.

' _Let her knows by herself… Well, maybe this is a good idea,'_ Doremi thought, _'Even so, how if Ken tells her about the truth tomorrow?'_

' _However, let's just hope that Miya-chan never reveal that we've ever hide it from her…'_

 **.O.**

 _The next day, in the double date…_

Fortunately, as Daisuke requested Ken to not tell Miyako about him being Doremi's cousin until the maroon haired boy told it by himself, the blue-black haired boy didn't say anything about the fact that he just recently knew yesterday to his girlfriend.

Unluckily, Ken had a problem to control his hormones nowadays, and in their double date, he kept trying to persuade Miyako to do something further than just a kiss, and it was getting worse when the two couples took their dinner at a restaurant that night… Ken even followed his girlfriend to the women toilet, and that made Miyako really mad at him and finally decided to break their relationship.

"I'm sorry, Ken-kun, but I think today is our last date," Miyako revealed her decision, "because you kept trying to do that since a month ago, and… I can't take it anymore. Just find another girlfriend outside there who's insanely enough to do that immoral things with you."


	4. Chapter 3: You're Her Cousin?

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 and 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-2016. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **Blue and Red**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 – You're Her Cousin? Miyako Shares Her Problem**

* * *

 _On Sunday, at 9 AM…_

Someone knocked Doremi and Miyako's apartment door when both of the girls just finished their breakfast.

"Miya-chan, can you open the door, please?" asked Doremi while she was in the kitchen to the glasses girl, "I'm still busy washing the cooking instruments here."

"Okay, I'll open it," Miyako walked to the front door and opened it, then noticed someone behind the door, "Eh, Daisuke? Why do you come here?"

"Yo, Miyako! I just want to meet you here, as… I heard from Ken yesterday that you both… stopped dating since last week."

"So?" Miyako raised her eyebrows, "Do you want to persuade me that Ken-kun wouldn't ever ask me to make love with him anymore if I decided to be with him again?"

"He… what? I mean, Ken told me about the end of your romantic relationship, but he didn't tell me the reason. He didn't tell me that it was because he asked you to… make love with him," replied the maroon haired boy, "and no, I don't want to persuade you like what you said. It's just a friendly visiting, as we're chosen children, right?"

"Actually, we're no longer children, Daisuke," Miyako gazed at him, "So, it means that you also want to visit the others today, right? Including… Ken-kun?"

"Hmm, not really, though, because I think it's better if we hang out together with them today," Daisuke shook of his head, "Actually, I also come here to…"

"Hey, you never told me that you want to come here today," cut Doremi who then asked her roommate while the redhead walked to the two chosen children, "Miya-chan, why don't you ask Daisuke-kun to come into the living room? Why do you both talk here, at the door?"

"Wait a minute!" Miyako didn't understand, "Doremi-chan, I think I haven't introduced him to you yet… or… is he…"

Daisuke sighed, "Doremi is my cousin, Miyako."

"Alright, I get it," finally, she understood, "So, you come here today just to introduce yourself as Doremi-chan's cousin, right?"

"Well, you can say that," he nodded, "Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure," Miyako let him walked into her apartment, "Come in. We'll talk further in the living room."

The three college students then walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa there. Doremi started their conversation, "So, now you decide to come here and introduce yourself to my roommate, who in fact is your own friend, right?"

"Yup! I just think that it's a good time for me to do that, as I'm not busy today," he replied, "I also want to hang out with my fellow chosen children today."

"By the way, about the others… have you already tell them about your plan?" asked Miyako, "If you didn't tell them about your plan, they wouldn't ever know that you want us to hang out together today."

"I told them," Daisuke explained, "and we'll meet them at the shopping center."

The maroon haired boy then turned his head to his cousin and added, "Doremi, you also can go with us if you want."

"Really? Don't you have any problem with that?" Doremi doubted, "I mean, I'm not a chosen children like you all, and… I'm just afraid that I would be a bother for you all."

"Of course not, Doremi. Even, I've already said to them that maybe, I would bring you there, so we can hang out together today."

"Well, if you say that I can go with you all… I think I should accept your invitation," Doremi finally smiled, "Usually, I spent my Sunday with some… video chatting with my best friends, but… it seems like they're so busy today."

"Okay then, should we go now?" asked Daisuke. Both Miyako and Doremi nodded. They then stood up from the sofa and walked out from the apartment. They went to the shopping center right after Doremi locked the apartment's door.

"So, how about Kotake?" asked the redhead to her cousin, "Is he still busy practicing this weekend?"

"Uh, it seems like that," replied the gogglehead, "Firstly, I also wanted to ask him to join with us today, but he said to me that he had additional practice for today."

"Oh, okay," Doremi sighed, "No wonder if he needs some additional practices. It's his second year in the team, after all."

Suddenly, she felt so lonely, then remembered about what happened last year, when she graduated from high school but at the same time didn't pass her entrance exam…

Reflex, she murmured while sighed again, "If only I passed my entrance exam last year… maybe I would be as busy as the others today…"

"Hey, what do you say, Doremi-chan?" Miyako noticed what her roommate said, "Are you talking about your best friends and Kotake-kun?"

"Ah, Miya-chan…" Doremi realized that Miyako heard what she said before, "Well, you know… I just feel so lonely, as all of them are so busy nowadays, while I'm not really busy in my class. I just… want to meet them again someday."

"Then, do you think that it was better if you passed your entrance exam last year, just to become as busy as them?" Miyako concluded, "Doremi-chan, I think you don't need to feel regret or guilty just because you didn't pass your entrance exam in the same year with your best friends. I mean, at least you did it a year after that, and I think it's not a problem for you to meet your best friends. You still can meet them someday."

"Really?"

Miyako nodded, "Moreover, if you passed your entrance exam last year, maybe we wouldn't be roommates…"

"Ah, Miya-chan," Doremi worried that what she said before probably would make her roommate thought that the redhead didn't want to share her apartment with the glasses girl, "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad to meet you and become your roommate. I'm just…"

"I know it. Don't worry," Miyako smiled while waved her hands, "I just want to open your mind and… tell you that if they're really your best friends, there will be a way for you to meet them again someday."

"Alright, maybe I'm just too naive that I think about that," Doremi smiled back, "However, I'm so grateful that I have you as my roommate. At least, you can be my good friend, and maybe, I'll introduce you to my best friends once I can meet them all."

"Well, that's also because I passed my entrance exam this year, just like you," Miyako scratched her head, "We have a similar condition."

"At least, that makes me relieved. I'm glad that you become Doremi's roommate, Miyako," commented Daisuke, "Honestly, even though I know that she can make friends so easily, I'm still afraid that some people will bully her, just because she didn't pass her entrance exam in the same year she graduated from high school."

"Hey, Daisuke-kun, what do you mean?" Doremi gazed at him, "Seriously, I won't ever let anyone bully me just because of that."

"Okay, I trust you," he placed both of his hands behind his head while kept walking with the two older girls beside him, "I just want to remind you that Odaiba isn't like Misora."

"Whatever you say…" Doremi rolled her eyes.

After they walked for about thirty minutes, they arrived at the shopping center and met the three other chosen children, Takeru, Hikari and Iori. They then revealed that Ken couldn't come because he had a family event in Tamachi.

"Well, Daisuke-kun have already told me about you all," the redhead smiled, "Nice to meet you, Takeru-kun, Hikari-chan, Iori-kun."

"Nice to meet you too, Doremi-san," Hikari smiled back, "If I'm not wrong, you're a… student from the primary teacher faculty, right? Well, I think I've ever saw you once, as I'm a student from the kindergarten teacher faculty."

"Ah, that faculty which located at the first floor right? I think I also have ever saw you too, when your faculty have a social activity at the campus," Doremi tried to remember, "No wonder that your face seems so familiar."

"Alright, so coincidentally, I bring two prospective teachers here, only in the different school," Daisuke sighed, "Hikari-chan wants to be a kindergarten teacher and Doremi wants to be an elementary school's teacher."

"Well then, where will we go now?" asked Takeru, "Daisuke-kun, as you're the one who invite us, do you have any idea about the place where we'll come to?"

"Hmm… I heard that there's a new movie at the cinema, and some of my friends in my faculty recommended that movie to me, so… I think we can give a try to that movie," Daisuke suggested, "It's a comedy, and… they also said to me that the movie have some drama inside it too."

"I think it's a good idea, Daisuke-kun," Doremi agreed with what her cousin said, "Let's we go to the cinema."

The others also agreed with the idea, so all of them went to the cinema to watch the said movie, which was about a dramatic yet comical adventure of two siblings who had lost in their trip at a jungle.

Two and a half hours later, they walked out from the cinema while talked about the movies, kept laughing when they remembered about the two main characters of the movie and their funny moments in the said movie.

"Well, I can't imagine if I and Jun were that siblings," Daisuke chuckled, "They're too funny, and… you know…"

The maroon haired boy couldn't continue what he said because of his laughter.

"Okay, don't mention it. I know about that scene, Daisuke-kun," Doremi waved her right hand to her cousin while her left hand hold her stomach. She also laughed, "I think I'll recommend this movie to Poppu by phone right after we go home from here."

"Well, I doubt that my older brother and sisters will be interested in this movie, though," replied Miyako, who then sighed and asked to the others, "Alright then, what should we do next?"

Hikari looked at her watch around her left wrist, "It's 12 PM, so… I think we need to take a lunch right now."

"Actually, I want to eat ramen at the restaurant over there, but… I'm afraid that the owner would think if I wanted to steal his secret recipe," Daisuke admitted, "I think we can eat at somewhere else."

"Hmm… I think I know about a good restaurant where we can eat anything we want," Hikari suggested, then pointed at the restaurant she meant, "Ah, there! Let's we take our lunch at that restaurant."

"You mean, that 'all you can eat' restaurant?" asked Daisuke, "Hikari-chan, I think we don't bring enough money to eat there."

"Daisuke-kun, calm down," the brunette girl tried to make him calm, "for an 'all you can eat' restaurant, the price that we should pay there is the cheapest ones. We can eat anything just in a low price."

"Interesting. I want to take my lunch there," Miyako excitedly said, "Doremi-chan, do you agree with what Hikari-chan said?"

"Well, not bad. We can eat there," Doremi smiled. They then went to the restaurant.

 **.O.**

 _In the evening…_

After their meeting was over, Doremi, Daisuke and his fellow chosen children went home to their own apartment, except for Daisuke who went to Doremi and Miyako's apartment with the two girls, as he wanted to hear more about the reason why Miyako decided to break her relationship with Ken.

"Well, that's it. I had a double date with Ken-kun, Doremi-chan and Kotake-kun, and… suddenly, he suggested me to stay in a love hotel."

"What?!" Daisuke's brown eyes widened, "Then, what happened next? Did Ken keep persuading you to do something like… that?"

Miyako nodded, "He kept trying. At the restaurant, he… followed me to the toilet, but fortunately, it was so crowded that he couldn't do anything bad. He also tried to touch me at the cinema, and… at last, he wanted to stay here with me. That was when I decided that our relationship should be over, right then."

"I understand now," Daisuke nodded, "Even so, I can't believe that Ken can be so… pervert like that, even though I was his jogress partner…"

"Well, that was before you found the crest of miracle and used its power to help the other chosen children solved their problem five years ago," Miyako added, "Honestly, I also couldn't believe it at first, but when I saw with my own eyes that he really begged me for that, it didn't help, and I made that decision."

"Okay, so that's what happened…" he thought for a few minutes before continued his words, "You know, Miyako? I think I'm proud of you that you still don't want to do it before you get married."

"Really?"

"I'm serious. You're a great girl, and I think… anyone who can get you and marry you will be a lucky boy… I mean, a lucky man," he commented, "Honestly, I wanted Ken to become that lucky man, but… it seems like, he didn't have chance anymore…"

"I don't know," Miyako shook of her head, "Well, maybe I'll give him a second chance someday, but for now… maybe I should think about it further."

"It's up to you, Miyako. I can't force you to give him a second chance. However, I'm just a friend of you both who just can give you some supports and suggestions," Daisuke stood up from the sofa, "and for the suggestions, I don't think that you should accept it simply because I'm your friend, because I'm just a boy who still try to find my true love, and I even never have any girlfriend until now."

"I know it, hopeless boy," Miyako giggled, "Thank you, Daisuke. I'm glad that you care about me, although sometimes I tease you because of some random things…"

"Of course I care about you, because you're the oldest in our team. Our small team," the gogglehead walked to the front door, "Well then, I want to go home now. Just send my regards to Doremi, okay?"

Miyako nodded, then smiled, "Be careful, Daisuke."


	5. Chapter 4: Best Friend's Visiting

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 and 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-2016. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **Blue and Red**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 – Best Friend's Visiting**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Doremi and Miyako's room…_

While Miyako had a conversation with Daisuke in the living room, Doremi talked with her best friends and her younger sister Pop by video chatting in her room. Doremi told the other fellow former witch apprentices about the movie which she watched with the chosen children this morning.

"Well, I wonder if that movie is available in France or not, but I think… all of you should watch that movie," Doremi recommended, "The movie is extremely funny. All of us kept laughing even when the movie was over."

"It sounds interesting," replied Hazuki who was in her dorm at the music school in France, "I think I'll watch that movie right after I arrived at Haneda Airport tomorrow."

"You… what?" asked Doremi in disbelief, "Hazuki-chan, do you want to go home to Misora? But why? I recalled that you still need to live there in one or two years later."

"It doesn't mean that I can't have some days off, right?" the glasses girl asked back, then stated, "All of my seniors will perform in a great recital next week, and all of the music instructors will be so busy to teach them, so they let me and the other students in my grade to have this week off."

"Well, that's great. You can visit your parents in Misora," Doremi smiled, "Unfortunately, I'm in Odaiba now, so I still can't meet you there. I'll be so busy next week."

"Then, how if I come to Odaiba to visit you there, Doremi-chan?" Hazuki offered, "I'll come to your apartment if I still have enough time."

"Really? Well, I'm glad if you really have time to come here, and I'll be so happy to see you here, Hazuki-chan," the redhead responded what her best friend said, "Then, I can introduce you to my roommate."

"You said to us that she also graduated from high school last year but just passed the college entrance exam this year, like you, right?" Aiko reminded, "and she also… one of those chosen children who watched that funny movie with you today."

"You're right, Ai-chan," Doremi nodded, "Honestly, I could ask her to join with us right now, if only she didn't talk with my cousin in our living room."

Both of them are chosen children, so it couldn't help," Onpu smiled, "You know, I also meet a chosen children here, and she said that she had ever met two chosen children from Japan eight years ago."

"That's great!" commented Doremi, "I wonder if someday, we'll have our own digimons and become the chosen as well… that must be so cool."

"Speaking of the chosen, I also have ever met some of them in New York, and one of them is my senior here, in culinary faculty," Momoko explained, "Different with me, she wants to be a celebrity chef."

"Really? But how about the other chosen whom you met?" asked Doremi, "Well, my cousin said to me that he had ever gone to New York and met some of the other chosen there, when he was still in the fifth grade."

"Then, maybe all of them know about him," Momoko concluded, "I'm not so near with them, except one of them who had ever 'said to me that my handmade cookies was delicious'. He originally had two digimons, but one of them was gone forever."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said the redhead, "However, there are so many chosen children in the whole world, while… I don't know if someday we would meet some other witch apprentices or not."

"Anyways, can you tell me your address there, Doremi-chan?" asked Hazuki, "You said that you would be so busy next week, and that means I should come to your apartment alone, right?"

"Don't worry, Hazuki-chan. I'll send my address here by email," replied Doremi, "I'll also send you my college's address, so you can go there if I'm not in my apartment when you come there."

Hazuki smiled, "Thank you, Doremi-chan."

 **.O.**

Some hours after her video chatting with the other former witch apprentices, Doremi talked to Miyako about Hazuki's plan to visit them there next week while both of them took their dinner in the dining room.

"Hey, I'll be glad to meet your best friend here," said Miyako, "If I'm not wrong, Hazuki-chan is your best friend who wants to be a pro-violinist, right?"

"Yeah, and now she continues her study in a music college in Paris," added Doremi, "I and the others are so proud of her, because she really have a talent to become a great pro-violinist."

"By the way, how about her boyfriend? You said to me that her boyfriend also wants to be a musician…"

"Well, exactly, Yada-kun wants to be a jazz trumpeter, and now he continues his study in America," Doremi explained, "but sometimes, Yada-kun visits Hazuki-chan in Paris, and vice versa."

"That's great. They must be loving at each other so much," Miyako commented, "Just like you and Kotake-kun."

"Uh, maybe you're right," Doremi's cheeks blushed, "Then, what were you talking about with Daisuke-kun before he went home a few hours ago? Is it something serious?"

"I just talked about our double date last week, then Daisuke gave me some suggestions," replied Miyako, "and before he went home, he sent his regards to you."

"Okay, so you both talked about our… double date… Exactly, you both talked about Ken," the redhead concluded, "and speaking about him, I think I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Miyako raised her eyebrows.

"Well, if Ken could join with us in our meeting today, would you… still assume him as your friend? I mean, even though he isn't your boyfriend anymore, he's still a chosen children, and he's still in your team, just like Daisuke-kun and the others."

"Don't worry, Doremi-chan. I still want to be his friend, although… maybe I won't be too near with him anymore," Miyako sighed, "You know, I need some time to convince myself."

"I understand," Doremi smiled. They then continued to eat their dinner while talking about something else, "Ah, Miya-chan, some of my best friends said that they had ever met some other chosen children out there."

"Not surprisingly though, I know that there are so many chosen children in the whole world. I've ever met three of them in Russia."

"I know it. Daisuke-kun also told me that he'd ever met some of them in America," Doremi thought for a few minutes before she asked, "Wait, does it mean that all of you had ever gone around the world?"

Miyako nodded, "That's right. We've ever gone for an important mission to save the world from some lost digimons eight years ago."

"I see," said the redhead, "Then, you must be knowing about the two chosen children who went to Paris while you went to Russia."

"Paris? Ah, I know it. They must be Takeru-kun and Taichi-san," Miyako guessed, "Well, I don't know well about why Taichi-san wanted to go there in that time, but I remember that Takeru-kun went there because one of his grandfather lives there."

"Really?"

The glasses girl nodded again, "His mother's parents live there until now."

"Well then, I just need to ask Daisuke-kun about Momo-chan's senior in the culinary faculty in France, and also, about the one who supposed to have two digimons but then one of them was gone forever…"

"Wait, are you talking about Mimi-san and Wallace?" asked Miyako, "To be honest, I, Iori, Takeru-kun and Hikari-chan also have ever gone to New York, and… we helped Wallace to solve his problem with his missing digimon, and… actually, one of the older chosen children from Japan have ever lived in New York, but then she lived here and finished her study in Tsukishima High School before she passed her college entrance exam and continued her study in France, in the culinary faculty."

"You mean, the one whom you call as… Mimi-san is the one whom Momo-chan mentioned as her senior in the culinary faculty? Well, it's possible, though…" Doremi then remembered something, "and about Wallace, does he like to flirt someone? Momo-chan _implied_ to me that he had ever flirted her."

"Well, yeah. Even he'd ever kissed my cheeks, and Hikari-chan's as well," Miyako admitted, "It couldn't help. I heard from someone that it's an usual gesture for the Americans."

"About kiss on cheeks, actually, I've already know it well, as Momo-chan have ever kissed one of our classmate in Misora Elementary, when we were still in the fifth grade."

"I see."

"Alright then, I think I should send our address to Hazuki-chan right now, as I've already finished my meal," Doremi stood up and put her plate into the washtafel, "I hope she still waits for my email."

"I'll wash our plates," Miyako walked to the washtafel in the kitchen, then followed Doremi into their bedroom when she finished to wash the cooking and eating instruments which they used before.

 **.O.**

 _Five days later…_

Hazuki came to Doremi and Miyako's apartment, but when she came there, Doremi was still busy at her college, and the brunette just could met Miyako there. Both of the glasses girls then introduced themselves to each other.

"Nice to meet you here, Hazuki-chan," Miyako greeted, "Doremi-chan often tells me about you and your other best friends, and she said to me that some of you continued your study in France."

"Yeah, but we aren't in the same faculty," replied Hazuki, "I'm in a music school, while Onpu-chan goes to an acting school and Momo-chan wants to be a pattisserie."

"I see," Miyako smiled. She then prepared the tea for Hazuki while the brunette sat down on a sofa in the living room, waited for her best friend to come home.

"You know, I'm also glad to see you here, Miya-chan," said Hazuki to the lavender haired girl, "I'm also relieved that Doremi-chan can have a nice roommate like you."

"Actually, she's the one who's so friendly to me, so I can be near with her so fast," Miyako replied, "Well, you're her best friend, so you must be know that Doremi-chan is that kind."

"I know it," Hazuki giggled. Both her and Miyako then kept talking about the redhead while they had some tea until she arrived at the apartment.

"Hey, Hazuki-chan," Doremi hugged her best friend tightly, "I think you can't come here…"

"Well, it couldn't help. Mama asked me to stay in Misora for some days, so I decide to come here today," Hazuki explained, "Then, how are you today?"

"Fine. I'm really fine," the redhead broke her hug, "and I'm feeling better when I see you come here, Hazuki-chan."

"Don't you have any homeworks today?"

"No. Luckily I don't," Doremi smiled, "Then, how about you? I recalled that you learn to play a difficult song nowadays…"

"You mean, 'La Vie En Rose'?" asked Hazuki, "About that song, I just need to learn to play the last part of the song well."

"Really? Does it mean that you almost can play the whole song well?" said Doremi in disbelief, "My mom had ever said to me that 'La Vie En Rose' is a tough song."

"You can say that, Doremi-chan."

"By the way, when will you go back to Paris? I mean, you said to me that you just had a week off and…"

"Well, I have plan to go home tomorrow, in the evening," replied the brunette, "and I'll stay in a hotel tonight."

"Can you just stay here tonight, please?" Doremi begged, "I miss you so much."

"Eh? But how about Miya-chan?" Hazuki asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Hazuki-chan. Both me and Doremi-chan have our own bed here," Miyako smiled, "and I don't mind if you want to sleep in our bedroom tonight."

"Oh, okay," Hazuki smiled back, "Thank you so much, Miya-chan."


	6. Chapter 5: Aiko and the Blonde

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 and 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-2016. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **Blue and Red**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 – Aiko and the Blonde**

* * *

 _On Saturday, in the morning…_

"Eh? So you have something to do in Odaiba today…" said Hazuki while she talked with Aiko by phone, after she took her breakfast with Doremi and Miyako, "Then, it means that you can meet me here before I go home this evening. Do you know about Doremi-chan's address here?"

"I know it, Hazuki-chan. Don't worry," Aiko assured the glasses girl, "Doremi-chan have ever told me her address there."

"Well, that's good," Hazuki felt relieved, but then remembered something and asked, "Even so, have you ever come here before?"

"Actually no," replied the young athlete, "but I don't think it will be tough to find Doremi-chan's apartment there. However, you also just recently know about the address and could find the right apartment yesterday."

"Well, I didn't easily find it, though…" Hazuki admitted, "I asked a few people about the right location until I found it."

"At least, you did it, Hazuki-chan," concluded Aiko, "By the way, what are you three doing right now?"

"We just recently took our breakfast, and now, all of us are watching TV in the living room."

"Doesn't Doremi-chan need to go to her campus for today?"

"Well, she…"

"I don't have any class for today, Ai-chan," Doremi took over Hazuki's smartphone and answered Aiko's question, "So if you want to come here today, you can meet me here, in my apartment."

"Eh? Doremi-chan, does Hazuki-chan activate the loudspeaker?"

"No, I take over her phone, because I notice that you both talk about me, right?"

"Alright, I ask her about you," Aiko sighed, "So, can I come to your apartment this afternoon?"

"Sure, you can. Then we'll accompany Hazuki-chan to the airport," the redhead then asked her best friend back, "So, what will you do in Odaiba before you meet me here this afternoon?"

"Well, I just need to prepare everything for tomorrow's marathon."

"Ah, I get it. So you participate there, right?" Doremi guessed, "My cousin said that some of his friends also will participate there."

"Really? Well, I'm happy to hear that," said Aiko, "and how about you? Will you come to see the race? At least, I want you to support me."

"Hmm… I think I can come there, but… wait, why don't you stay here with me tonight? That way, we can go to the marathon together," suggested Doremi, "I also can ask my roommate to go there with us."

"Uh, I loved to, but I think I can't stay there tonight," Aiko refused, "My coach instructed me and the other athletes to stay at the athlete dorm."

"Should you?" the redhead frowned, "Okay then, maybe I'll come to the marathon with my roommate and my cousin tomorrow."

"At least, we'll meet there," said the blunette, "Moreover, I'll come to your apartment today, so it isn't a big deal at all."

"Ah, you're right," Doremi smiled, "Well then, see you this afternoon."

Miyako then asked while Doremi gave the smartphone back to Hazuki, "So, one of your best friend will come here this afternoon?"

Doremi nodded, "Ai-chan will come here today, then she'll participate in tomorrow's marathon."

"Tomorrow's marathon… huh?" Miyako remembered something, "Both Takeru-kun and Ken-kun will participate there…"

"Miya-chan…" Doremi realized with what her roommate said, "Well, it's okay if you don't want to come to the marathon with me tomorrow. I mean, I know that you and Ken just recently…"

"It's okay, really," Miyako assured her while she smiled, "You know that I still assume him as my friend so… it's okay for me to come there with you tomorrow."

"Really? Are you sure with that?"

"Yes, I'm so sure," Miyako certainly nodded, "Moreover, I also want to support Takeru-kun and… what is your best friend's name?"

"Ah, she's Ai-chan."

"Oh, yes. I just remember that Ai-chan is the one who becomes a young athlete."

"Miya-chan…" Doremi frowned. She seriously looked at Miyako, "Honestly, I'm not really sure if it's okay for you to accompany me there tomorrow…"

"Don't worry, Doremi-chan. I'll be okay."

"Alright then, fine," the redhead finally sighed, "You can come there with me tomorrow, but if later you feel uncomfortable to meet Ken there, I'll give you permission to go home first."

"I'll try to be comfort, as long as I can."

"Unfortunately, I can't come there with you both, as I'll go back to France this evening," Hazuki stated, "Even so, at least I can meet Ai-chan here today."

Doremi noticed that Hazuki intentionally said that statement so that they could shift the subject, so she replied, "It couldn't help. At least, you can encourage her to do her best in the marathon tomorrow, once you meet her here."

They then kept talking about the young athlete while still watching TV.

 **.O.**

 _A few hours later, near the athlete dorm…_

Aiko tried to find Doremi's apartment while walking on the street, but then she felt thirsty. She then decided to come to a nearby mini market which located at an apartment building to buy some beverages and ask the employee if he or she knew about her best friend's address, but surprisingly, when the said employee who also was the owner of the mini market heard the mentioned address, she was surprised and stated, "Hey, it's my daughter's address!"

"Really?" said Aiko in disbelief, "Then, your daughter must be my best friend's roommate, and that means you can accompany me there."

"Uh, I'm sorry, but I think I can't accompany you there right now. I should take care of my shop here."

"Then, let me accompany her there, Mrs. Inoue," offered someone else inside the shop, "Moreover, I also want to meet Miyako-san there."

"Oh, okay," the owner, who apparently was Miyako's mother replied the offer, "Then, send my regards to Miyako, Takeru-kun."

"Of course, I'll say it to her," the blonde haired boy, Takeru, replied. He then turned her attention to the blunette, "You must be Doremi-san's best friend, right?"

"Hey, from where did you know about my best friend?" Aiko asked back, "Are you her classmate in college or…"

"No, but Miyako-san is my friend," he said, "Exactly, she was my senior in a long time."

"Wait, are you a chosen children?" Aiko guessed, "Doremi-chan told me that her roommate, her cousin and their friends are chosen children."

"Yup, I'm one of them."

After both Aiko and Takeru paid everything they bought from the mini market, they walked out from there, went to their friend's apartment while continued their conversation.

"So, it also means that you know about Doremi-chan's cousin as well, right?" Aiko concluded, "Anyways, nice to meet you. I'm Senoo Aiko, one of Doremi-chan's best friend."

"Nice to meet you too, Aiko-san. I'm Takaishi Takeru," the blonde also introduced himself, "Of course I know him, as Daisuke-kun have ever become my classmate in about… four years."

"I see," the blunette nodded, "Then, where is your digimon? I heard that all of the chosen children have digimon partners."

"Well, all of us commanded them to accompany our family in our own house," answered Takeru, "As all of us now live in apartment which not so far from our campus, so… at least, they can take care of our family while we don't live with them."

"I understand," Aiko then noticed something, "Wait, does it mean that we should walk so far to reach Doremi-chan's apartment?"

"No, we don't need to walk so far," Takeru shook of his head, "We just need to walk to that bus stop, then we go to the apartment by bus."

"Alright, that makes me relieved," Aiko sighed, "At least, I don't need to waste my energy, so I can use it to participate in tomorrow's marathon."

"Honestly, I also participate there," Takeru admitted, "That's why, I want to come to Miyako-san's apartment today."

"Really? That makes me more excited," Aiko grinned, "For your information, I'm one of the participants who come from the athletic organization, so don't underestimate me."

"I know it," he smiled back, "Doremi-san told us about her best friends, including you, and of course, I don't want to underestimate you, as she said that you're a talented athlete."

"Hmm… that makes sense," luckily, they arrived at the bus stop right when a bus stopped there, so they didn't waste their time to walk into the bus and sit down on the remaining seats, "and thanks for your compliment, anyway."

"You're welcome."

A half hour later, they arrived at Doremi and Miyako's apartment.

"Hey, I can't believe that both of you can arrive here together," said Doremi while she noticed that her best friend came to her apartment with one of her cousin's friend, "Takeru-kun, how can you come here with Ai-chan?"

"Well, Aiko-san came to i-Mart when she tried to find your address," the blonde explained, "It was right after I came to my mother's apartment to ask her support for tomorrow's marathon. I decided to buy some stuff in i-Mart and then I saw Aiko-san talked about your address with Miyako-san's mother."

Takeru then sent the regards from Mrs. Inoue to the oldest chosen children from the second generation and asked her support for tomorrow's marathon, then Miyako replied to him that she would come to the marathon to support him there.

"Well, I also will come to the marathon tomorrow, but of course, I come there to support my best friend, Ai-chan," said Doremi while put her right hand on Aiko's right shoulder, "but I don't know if Daisuke-kun will support you or Ken."

"Both of them are my best friends, so I won't ever mind if Daisuke-kun supports Ichijouji-kun," replied Takeru, "It's up to him to support anyone he wants."

"Unluckily, I should go back to France this evening, so I can't come to the marathon tomorrow," Hazuki sighed, but then smiled at her sporty best friend, "Even so, I'll pray for your victory, Ai-chan."

"Thank you, Hazuki-chan," Aiko smiled back at her, "At least, you pray for me, and it's enough to make me happy."

Aiko then introduced herself to Miyako while Doremi introduced her roommate to the blunette. All of them then talked for a few hours before Takeru went home to his apartment and the four girls went to Narita Airport to accompany Hazuki there.


	7. Chapter 6: At the Party in Tamachi

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 and 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-2016. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Warning: mention alcohol and slight mature content.

* * *

 **Blue and Red**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 – At the Party in Tamachi**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on Saturday night…_

A private jet landed at Haneda Airport, and right after that, two girls walked out from the private jet while they were chatting.

"Hey, why don't you tell me that the party take place in Japan? I could tell two of my best friends here that I would come here today," said one of them who had purple hair, "Bonus point if one of my other best friends was still here."

"Well, I know that you have two best friends here, but I intentionally don't talk about our destination to you because we don't have time to visit your best friends here," the another one replied, "Besides, the party take place in Tamachi, not in Misora or Odaiba, so we really don't have enough time to tell your best friends that you're here now."

"Maybe it's better if I come here alone without you," the purplette sighed, "Honestly, it's your friend's party. Why should I come to the party with you?"

"Well, my former classmates really want to know more about you, so I decide to bring you to the party so that I can introduce you to them," the blonde haired girl gave her reason, "Moreover, I want to introduce you to someone special in my old school. A former genius boy who just recently broke out with his girlfriend."

"Isn't it rude?" the purplette, who turned out to be Onpu asked, "I mean, he must be still sad because of his broken relationship, so… don't force his feeling into me."

"You know, I'm so sure that I don't need to force him to fall in love with you, Onpu-chan," answered the another girl, Mika, "Honestly, you're more beautiful than his former girlfriend, even though both you and her are a year older than him."

"You mean, he is your junior in your school? But why do you seem like you care about him?"

"Well, not really, though… I just want to give him some suggestion, and not more. I just think that he needs to move on quickly, as his ex-girlfriend is really ugly."

"Really?" Onpu frowned, "Well then, if you think I should come to that party with you, I'll come there with you, but if later I find out that your friend's party is so boring, I'll leave immediately from that party to my best friend's apartment in Odaiba."

"I promise to you that this party will be fun. Trust me," Mika kept persuading Onpu to come to the mentioned party with her, "We really will have some fun."

"Alright, I trust you."

Both of the girls then left the Haneda Airport by taxi, as Mika received a call from one of her friends.

When they arrived at a mansion in Tamachi, the two girls met all of Mika's friends, who were also her former classmates, her senior and her junior from her old school. Mika then introduced Onpu to all of them, including a dark haired boy whom she mentioned as the former genius boy, Ichijouji Ken.

"Wait, I think my ex-girlfriend's roommate have ever talked about you. Both of them live in an apartment in Odaiba," Ken tried to remember, "Both of them have the same age with you, Segawa-san."

"Wait, are they just recently studying in college?" asked Onpu, "Well, honestly, one of my best friends lives in Odaiba right now, and both she and her roommate just recently passed their entrance exam this year."

"Ah, yes they are. Maybe your best friend is Doremi-san, Miyako-san's roommate."

"Wait a minute. So you're her roommate's ex-boyfriend…" Onpu then didn't waste her time to ask, "Does it mean that you're a… chosen children? I mean, Doremi-chan have ever told me and my other best friends that her roommate is a chosen children, just like her cousin."

"Well, you're right, Segawa-san. I'm a chosen children, just like Miyako-san, Daisuke and the others."

"I see," Onpu smiled, "I think the world isn't as large as what we used to think."

"Maybe that's true," Ken chuckled, "Anyways, nice to meet you, Segawa-san."

"Nice to meet you too, Ichijouji-kun," replied Onpu.

They then sat down on a sofa there while kept talking.

"Then, where do you live now? Doremi-chan said to me that you had studied in a college in Odaiba, but now you're here."

"Now I live in an apartment in Odaiba, which isn't so far from my campus," answered Ken, "but sometimes, I come here to visit my parents and Wormmon, my digimon."

"So, your digimon's name is Wormmon…" Onpu thought, "Is he really a worm?"

"Well, yeah… maybe you can say that, but I think, he's more than just a worm digimon. He's my friend."

 _'_ _Just like the relationship between a witch and her fairy…'_ Onpu suddenly thought, _'I wonder if Roro really miss me there, in the witch world…'_

"Segawa-san?"

"Ah, sorry. I just think about something," Onpu waved her hands, "Then, when will you go back to Odaiba this weekend?"

"Hmm… actually, it will be easier for me to go back to Odaiba tomorrow, but I want to participate in a marathon there, tomorrow morning…" he then sighed, "If I don't want to be late in the marathon, I should go back to Odaiba tonight."

"Well, it's up to you to decide when you'll go back there, but if you want to go there tonight, please tell me and bring me there with you. At least, you can accompany me to Doremi-chan's apartment."

"Alright, I'll tell you."

"Really?" Onpu smiled, "Thank you, Ichijouji-kun."

Just then, Mika and some of her friends brought out some glasses of beverages and gave it to Ken, Onpu and the other guests in the party, and both Ken and Onpu didn't realize that it was an alcoholic beverages…

Which means, actually someone had a bad plan to destroy both of them. Someone in the party…

 **.O.**

 _09.00 PM…_

"Ichijouji-kun?"

"Hmm… what happened, Segawa-san?"

"I… think this party becomes a bit boring… I'm bored with all of these…"

"Then, you want me to bring you to Odaiba, right?"

Onpu nodded, "I'm a bit dizzy right now… Does our beverage contain alcohol?"

"I… don't know, actually…" replied Ken who held his own head while still sat down beside Onpu, "but it seems like that… and I think we've already drunk right now."

"By the way, Ichijouji-kun… will you go home to Odaiba by car or… train? I think it'll be okay for us to go there by train…"

"Ah, I drive my own car," cut the dark haired boy, "but even though I have plan to go home tonight, it seems like impossible for me to drive my car there like this, when I still have a great headache because of some glasses of alcoholic beverages which we drink here…"

"Then, how if you both stay here for a while?" offered Mika who walked to them with one of her former classmates, who also was the host of the party, "Just to take a rest here until your head feel better. You both don't need to stay here until tomorrow's breakfast, and you both can leave early tomorrow."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Onpu to her college's friend, "Alright then, Mika-san, I'll stay here tonight."

"I know you'll like my idea," replied Mika, who apparently hide her smirk from both Onpu and Ken, "Then, how about you, Ichijouji-kun?"

"Well, if you think it's better for me to stay here until my headache gone, I'll do your suggestion, Mika-senpai," said Ken, "I'll take a rest here."

"I'm glad to hear that," Mika then left the party room with her friend, "Then, both of you can take a rest here… Honestly, I wanted to ask you both to sleep in the guest bedrooms, but I'm afraid if it would make you both late to go to Odaiba, as Ichijouji-kun will participate in the marathon and Onpu-chan will be glad to see her best friend again there, right?"

Onpu giggled, "You get the point, Mika-san."

With that, Mika and her friend waved their hands to both Ken and Onpu while they walked into a bedroom.

A few minutes later, suddenly, Onpu felt a bit cold. Ken then offered something to her, which unfortunately, leaded them to do something further… further and wilder, while at the same time they didn't notice that their act was recorded by a hidden camera near them…

Meanwhile, in another room at the same mansion, someone controlled everything which recorded by the hidden camera… and he was smirking…

 _'_ _This will be a hot gossip…'_

 **.O.**

 _02.00 AM, at an apartment in Odaiba…_

Someone knocked the door repeatedly, woke both of the girls who lived there up from their sleep.

"Ngh, who's there?" said Miyako who then took her glasses from the table beside her bed, "I can't believe that someone will come here this early."

"Then, let me open the door and check who it is," replied Doremi who immediately stood up and walked out from their room, opened the front door which was knocked by a girl who seemed really shocked because of something which happened with her hours ago, and she was… "Onpu-chan?"

Before Doremi could ask further, Onpu hugged her tightly while cried loudly, "I can't believe that it will happen…"

"W-wait a minute. Why are you here now?" Doremi broke the hug, "I recalled that you still don't have time to come here right now as you have so much things to do in France."

"Not really. This weekend, I have a few days off… at least until Monday. That's why one of my friend in college invited me to her friend's party in Tamachi," explained Onpu, still sobbed, "There, I met one of her junior, and… accidentally, we did…"

"You did what?" Doremi frowned, "Why does your mouth smell like you just… wait, are you drinking alcohol? And… don't say that your friend's junior is a he, and you both…"

The purplette nodded, repeatedly, "They gave us those beverages, and we did it after the party was over…"

"Who's the one behind all of these?"

"W-well, I don't know if my friend was involved or not, but… maybe one of her friends intentionally set the party so that I and Ichijouji-kun can lose our control and then we both…"

"Wait, what?!" the redhead shouted, but then she whispered after took a glance at her room's door, "Is he Ichijouji Ken?"

"Ah? Well, yeah…" Onpu quickly understood about what her best friend meant and swept her tears, then lowered her voice as well, "He also talked about your roommate, though…"

"Then, it's better if we don't talk about it here," concluded Doremi, "You know, my roommate still seems a bit sad because of her broken heart, so if we talk about your incident here, I'm afraid that she'll… you know…"

"I understand."

Just then, the room's door opened, revealed a lavender haired girl who wore her glasses on her eyes, "Who's the visitor, Doremi-chan?"

"Ah, well… she's one of my best friend. Looks like she wants to surprise me with her presence, right Onpu-chan?" said Doremi to Onpu while she also signaled to the purplette to pretend as if she just recently arrived from the airport.

"Oh, that's right," Onpu played along, "I have some days off until Monday, so I decide to make a surprise for Doremi-chan."

The purplette then smiled at Miyako, "By the way, you're Miya-chan, right? Doremi-chan often tell me and our other best friends about you. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Onpu-chan," Miyako smiled back, "I think Doremi-chan is so lucky to have a famous best friend like you."

"Miya-chan, you're too exaggerate," the redhead frowned, but then continued to speak to her best friend, "but Onpu-chan, if only you came here earlier today, you could meet Hazuki-chan and Ai-chan here."

"Eh? Really? Both of them came here?" asked Onpu in disbelief, almost forgot about her recent problem with Ken, "I thought Hazuki-chan have already gone home yesterday, and… why does Ai-chan come to your apartment? Isn't she busy practicing for her next race?"

"I think I should tell you two things. First, Hazuki-chan just came here yesterday, and she just went home this evening," explained Doremi, "and second, Ai-chan comes to Odaiba to participate in the marathon tomorrow."

"Ah, tomorrow's marathon, right?" said Onpu nervously, remembered that Ken also told her about the mentioned race, "You know, I come here with a friend and she told me about the marathon, but I don't know if Ai-chan will participate there tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm also surprised."

"Onpu-chan, are you okay?" Miyako noticed something wrong on Onpu's face, "Were you crying before you come here?"

"Ah, no. It's just that… I opened the car's window when my friend drove me here, then I got something in my eyes," Onpu lied, "How naughty she is! She asked me to come to a nightclub right before she drove me here, and she gave me alcohol there. It makes me feel a bit dizzy."

"Alright then, how if now you stay here with us? Then we'll go to the marathon tomorrow, and there, you can meet Ai-chan," offered Doremi.

"Oh yeah, Ai-chan! Honestly, I also want to meet her," Onpu forced her smile, "We also can support her there."

"Now, let me help you walk into our room. You need some sleep to make yourself better."

And with that, the three girls walked into the bedroom.

Meanwhile, Ken drove his car to his apartment building, but he didn't walk into his own apartment. He walked to another apartment's front door, as he thought that it was better for him to meet someone there before he went home to his apartment.

Inside the mentioned apartment, two spiky-haired boys slept peacefully, but then one of them woke up from his sleep as his phone cell rang. He took it and answered the call lazily, "Yo, Ken! What's up? I'll definitely come to the marathon tomorrow to support you…"

"Daisuke, I have serious problem! Can you meet me outside? Now, I'm waiting for you in front of your apartment's door," asked Ken, "It's urgent!"

"Urgent? What do you mean?"

"I don't really know exactly what happened, but I have a feeling that some of my seniors in Tamachi planned something bad to ruin my life."

"Can you just specifically explain what was just happened by phone? I'm so sleepy right now."

"I can't, because it isn't just about me, but also, about someone's future. I came to a party and there we…"

"Wait? Someone's future?" the gogglehead then remembered about the reason why Ken and Miyako broke up. His voice sounded more serious when he guessed, "Don't say that you finally make love with someone in that party…"

"Well, yeah. I did it accidentally," Ken gazed around, "So, can you open the door for me, please? I need to talk about it with someone right now, and I think I should talk about it with you."

"Alright, wait for me there," Daisuke hung up. He then silently walked out from his bedroom, made sure that Kotake didn't awake because of him and slowly opened the front door for Ken. Both of them then walked into the living room where Ken explained about what he did with Onpu.

"Wait, you say that you did it with Onpu-chan?" asked Daisuke in disbelief, "Have Miyako ever told you that she is Doremi's best friend? Ken, you're really in a big trouble now."

"I know it," Ken sighed, "Firstly, we just have a friendly chatting, but those beverages changed everything. I don't know that both me and Segawa-san could be carried away like that just because of that damn alcoholic liquid."

"Then, you suspect that some of your senior in your old school intentionally set this up for you and Onpu-chan?"

Ken nodded, "It couldn't help. They usually don't really care about me, but tonight… they invited me to their party. Does it sound suspicious?"

"Hmm… you get the point, though…" Daisuke crossed his arms, "Then, where's Onpu-chan right now?"

"Well, I… drove her to Doremi-san and Miyako-san's apartment, but don't worry. I left her there before anyone opened the apartment's door, so they probably still don't know about it."

"I don't think so. At least, she probably tells Doremi about what happened with you both," the maroon haired boy shook of his head, "I just hope that they're careful enough to hide it from Miyako."

"I hope so," the dark haired boy sighed again, "I just can't imagine how if she found out about this. Maybe… she didn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Well, probably I can try to help you a bit to explain it to her, but… I can't promise that she'll forgive you, as… you know, her reason to break up with you is because you recently asked…"

"Okay, I know that she told you about the reason," for the third times, Ken sighed, "You know that she's in our team, so… even though she isn't my girlfriend anymore, I still want to be her friend."

"I understand. That's why I want to try to help you as well as I can," the gogglehead then shift the subject, "Anyways, don't you want to participate in tomorrow's marathon? I think you should go home right now, so you can take a rest in your apartment. Maybe it isn't enough for you, but… at least you need to take a rest for a few hours to refresh your mind. Don't let your problem makes you can't participate in the marathon."

"You're right, Daisuke," Ken stood up from the couch in the living room, "However, thanks for your time."

"You're welcome."


	8. Chapter 7: The Scandal

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 and 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-2016. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **Blue and Red**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 – The Scandal**

* * *

 _Sunday morning…_

Doremi asked Onpu while they had finished their breakfast with Miyako, "Onpu-chan, are you sure, you're getting better now? Don't you have a headache anymore?"

"No, I feel better this morning," Onpu shook of her head, "Moreover, I want to support Ai-chan in the marathon today. I want to meet her."

"Oh, okay. I just want to make sure that you feel better now, because you were drunk last night. I just don't want to see you fainted when we watch the marathon," the redhead then shifted her attention to her roommate who prepared herself in their room, "Then, Miya-chan, are you ready to go to the marathon?"

"I'm done!" stated the glasses girl, "Let's we go now."

After Miyako walked out from the bedroom, the three girls went to the place where the marathon was held. There, they met Aiko and Takeru, who participated in the race.

"Ai-chan, long time no see!" Onpu greeted the athletic girl, "I'm so glad to meet you here."

"Wait. Onpu-chan?" replied Aiko in disbelief, "I think you still don't have time to come to Japan."

"Well, it's a long story, but the most important thing is that I can surprise you and Doremi-chan here with my presence," Onpu smiled, "I'm also happy to hear from Doremi-chan that you'll participate in this marathon."

"You know that race is my life right now, so of course I won't ever miss such a great event like this marathon," said the dark blue haired girl, "By the way, when did you arrive here yesterday? I came to Doremi-chan's apartment but I didn't meet you there. I just met Hazuki-chan who just wanted to go home last evening, then we went to Narita Airport to accompany her there."

"Well, I just arrived at Haneda last night, so it couldn't help. Honestly, I also want to meet Hazuki-chan here," Onpu sighed, "Even if her flight was late, I still couldn't meet her at the airport, as she departed from Narita."

"Alright, if only my coach allowed me to stay at Doremi-chan's apartment yesterday, I could meet you there," Aiko frowned, then shrugged, "However, I still can meet you here, and it's enough to make me happy."

Miyako looked around the venue before she asked Takeru, "By the way, Takeru-kun, where's Hikari-chan, Daisuke, Iori and Ken-kun? Don't you come here with them?"

"Well, Hikari-chan said that she would come here later with Taichi-san. Iori-kun told me that he couldn't come because of a school project," explained the blonde haired boy with a white sporty hat on his head, "Daisuke-kun and Ichijouji-kun will come here together with Kotake-san."

"Really? I think Kotake had a soccer practice today…" replied Doremi, "Even so, at least I can meet him here this morning, even though we don't have plan to meet here."

The redhead then realized that Ken would come to the marathon with her cousin and her boyfriend, while both Onpu and Miyako had their own problem with the dark haired boy, so she had plan to shift the subject right there. Even so, just when she opened her mouth to start a new subject, three boys came there and greeted them, and they were none other than Daisuke, Ken and Kotake.

"Yo, Senoo!" greeted Kotake to the sporty girl, "Nice to meet you here!"

"Me too, Kotake, but shouldn't you come here with Doremi-chan?" replied Aiko, "Why don't you come here with her?"

"Well, we aren't in the same direction, so it couldn't help. I come here with Daisuke and Ken," explained the soccer player, "Daisuke is my roommate, and Ken is our neighbor."

"I see," Aiko shifted her attention to the another spiky haired boy, "That means… you're Doremi-chan's cousin, right?"

"Yup, that's right," said Daisuke.

Ken looked around and noticed Onpu there, so he whispered to his best friend, "Don't you see it? Segawa-san is here."

"I know it, Ken. I notice her even before we greet them," replied the goggle boy, who then quickly said to his cousin, "By the way, Doremi, it seems like, you also come here with one of your best friend."

"Oh, yeah… Onpu-chan came to my apartment _last night_ ," the redhead explained while slightly glared at Ken when she said the _last night_ part, signaled that she knew about the incident between him and Onpu, "I told her about this marathon and we decide to come here together."

Daisuke caught the sign from his cousin, then asked, "Hey, so you're Segawa Onpu-san, right? Good timing. I always want to talk with you, and I promise to myself that if I meet you someday, I'll ask you so many things."

"Really?"

The maroon haired boy nodded, "I also want to take a picture with you, Doremi and Ken. Can we walk to the bench over there? We'll took our picture there."

When she heard the mentioned names, Onpu realized that Daisuke also knew about the secret incident, so she answered, "Sure, we can. I'll be glad to take some pictures with you all there."

"Actually, I just want to take a picture with you, Doremi and Ken," Daisuke scratched his head, "So it's not including Miyako, Takeru, Kotake-san and Aiko-san."

"To be honest, it offends me a bit, but at least you don't insult me as usual," Miyako retorted, "Well then, go ahead. I want to wait for Hikari-chan here."

"Me too," Takeru smiled, "We can take some pictures together later, after the marathon."

"Basically I don't mind, though… I want to talk further with Doremi-chan and Onpu-chan here," Aiko admitted, "but it's okay. We can continue our small reunion here later."

The goggle boy sighed in relief, but then realized that his roommate didn't reply his statement, so he asked, "Then, how about you, Kotake-san? Do you mind if we four take a picture at that bench for a while?"

"Well…"

"Ah, Kotake, just let us take a picture there, please?" Doremi begged her boyfriend, "I promise that we'll be back here right when the marathon begin. You know that Ken also participate in this marathon, right? We won't ever do something which can make him lose here."

"Okay, I'll let you walk there," Kotake frowned, then let his girlfriend walked away with Onpu, Daisuke and Ken. The four college students then sat down onto the mentioned bench and started their private conversation.

"Alright, let me ask you first, Ken," Doremi started, "What were you thinking about when you did it with Onpu-chan last night? Don't you know that she's my best friend?"

"I know it, and we introduced ourselves with each other, but… my senior gave us some glasses of alcoholic beverage, then we lost our control," explained Ken. He then apologized to Onpu, "Once again, I'm really sorry, Segawa-san."

"It's okay. I've already forgive you, Ichijouji-kun," Onpu smiled weakly, "However, it was also my fault that I accepted my friend's invitation to come to that party."

"Then, what should we do now?" asked Daisuke, "It's just us four who know about that incident right now, but we still don't know about those people's intention. Why did they want Ken and Onpu-san to do… something like that?"

"Hmm… I see that Onpu-chan is still famous here nowadays…" Doremi said what she thought, "and we also should consider Ken as a public figure right now…"

The redhead looked at the dark haired boy once again, "You often participate in some charity events, right?"

"Yeah, and some mass media often ask my opinion about the events," added Ken, "Then, what's the relationship between my senior and the mass media?"

"Well, I'm not sure enough, but… maybe they want to make a rumor between you both."

"Slander…" Daisuke realized with his cousin's opinion as his eyes widened while he concluded, "They want to make a big scandal between you both!"

"Oh my God. I should face a scandal again…" Onpu sighed while hold her head, "It's been a long time since I faced some serious problem like this four years ago…"

"Ah, I recalled that you've ever moved to Hokkaido because of that. Right, Segawa-san?" asked Ken.

Onpu nodded, "When I moved there, I didn't tell anyone about it, but then Doremi-chan, Ai-chan and Hazuki-chan found out my location there."

"So many things happened, but thankfully, that problem was gone just in a few months," Doremi sighed in relief, but then continued with a serious tone, "but now I'm afraid with you both. However, this problem is more serious than all of the rumors which Onpu-chan got four years ago."

"Well, it's a grown up thing, after all," added Daisuke, "I just hope that Ken's senior won't ever dare to do that, though…"

"So this is what you're talking about here…" suddenly, they heard a familiar voice said from behind them, "I thought you say something about taking a picture…"

"Ah, Kotake," Doremi was surprised to see her boyfriend behind them, "W-why did you follow us here?"

"Because I caught something wrong with your behaviour," Kotake crossed his arms while walked to them, "Suddenly, you four just want to separate from the others."

"Then, do you hear what we're talking about…"

"At least, I hear about some people who want to make a big scandal between Segawa and Ken, and I think it's a serious thing," Kotake cut what his roommate said, "Why don't you talk about it with the others?"

"That's impossible, Kotake," Doremi shook of her head, "If Miya-chan knew about this, she would be very disappointed with Ken. I don't care if they don't become a couple anymore, but at least… they should still become friends. They're teammates."

"Yeah, and both of them are in my team," Daisuke reminded, "I'm just afraid if it would affect our friendship. That will be a bad thing."

"I know it, but I think Inoue will understand about the problem if you explain it properly," Kotake gave his opinion, "However, it's just my opinion. If your friendship is the reason why you don't talk about it in front of the others, I'll respect your decision."

Just then, they heard an announcement which stated that the marathon would start soon, so they decided to walk back to the others, who now were talking with Taichi and Hikari.

 **.O.**

 _Several hours later…_

Aiko won the marathon in the female category, while Takeru and Ken lose from an athlete in the male ones. All of them (minus Taichi who went home from there first because of his struggle to finish his college's last project) then decided to celebrate Aiko's victory by taking their lunch together in a restaurant nearby, but before they even could walk away from there, some reporters walked to them and threw a bomb to Onpu and Ken by asking them some unexpectable questions about the last night's party.

"Oh my God, they really did it to them both," Doremi whispered to Kotake and Daisuke, "What should we do now?"

Kotake hardly thought, while Daisuke replied, "I don't know. This problem becomes so complicated right now."

Kotake kept thinking about it when he noticed that some reporters mentioned a hot video in their questions, so he said to both of them in a low voice, "They recorded the incident in a video and sent it to the reporters… or else, they uploaded it into the internet."

"That's the worst thing ever, coming from them," stated Doremi angrily, kept lowering her voice so that the others couldn't hear her, "Ken's senior in his old school."

"I really can't forgive them, if they really did it," Daisuke clenched his fists, "I won't ever let anyone do something like that with my best friend. I'll give them some lectures if they dare to stand up in front of me."

"Calm down, Daisuke. I know that Ken is your best friend, but we should be careful to face his senior. We should think about the way to reveal their trap," concluded Kotake, who then turned his attention to his girlfriend, "Right, Doremi?"

"Uh, you're right, Kotake," the redhead replied, "We should think about it right now."

Three of them then returned their attention to the reporters around them, who kept asking Ken and Onpu about the incident which involved them in the party last night, and it successfully made Miyako felt uncomfortable. The glasses girl then sighed and started to walk alone, "I want to go home."

"Miya-chan…"

"It's better if I take my lunch in our apartment, Doremi-chan," cut Miyako, "I know that Onpu-chan is your best friend, but I just can't believe that she could lie to us about her arrival yesterday."

Ken looked at Onpu before he said, "Uh, Miyako-san… actually, Segawa-san just…"

"I get it. It seems like you finally have someone to replace me in your heart. Congratulations, Ken-kun," said her while still didn't face her ex-boyfriend, "and see you later."

Miyako immediately ran away from the crowded which the reporters made, but then Doremi quickly followed her behind, "Miya-chan, wait!"

Before she left, Doremi said to both Ken and Onpu, "I'll explain it to her. I promise."

Onpu nodded, "We trust you, Doremi-chan."

"and there she goes with Miyako right when we want to think about the way to trap them back," Daisuke sighed, "What should we do, Kotake-san?"

"Just keep thinking about it. However, it's just Doremi who can explain to Inoue about the trap," replied Kotake.

"Wait a minute. So Doremi-chan and you both have already know about it…" Aiko noticed the situation and joined in their conversation with Takeru and Hikari, dragged them out from the crowded, "Don't say that your secret meeting at that bench this morning isn't about a picture after all…"

"Well, you get the point, Aiko-san," admitted the goggle boy, "I asked Ken, Doremi and Onpu-san to talk about the incident, and also… some people who caused it."

"You mean… some people trapped Onpu-chan and Ichijouji-kun in that party and caused them to do it, then recorded them and uploaded the video into the internet?"

"Yeah…" both of the spiky haired boys said, but then they realized with Aiko's statement and shouted in unison, "What?! They uploaded it?!"

Aiko nodded, "That's what the reporters said."

"Hmm… this is really tough…" Kotake thought about the way again, then concluded carefully, "I think… we should watch the video to find out something that we can use to reveal their trick."

"Are you crazy? It's our best friends' private video that we're talking about," Aiko disagreed, "We don't need to watch it."

"Well, but I think Kotake-san's right about it," retorted Takeru, "We just need to focus on some aspects in the video aside from what Ichijouji-kun and Segawa-san did there, such as from where they recorded the video or which type of the camera they used to record it."

"I know the way to find out the type of their camera," Hikari exclaimed, "Coincidentally, I bring my laptop and a wireless modem inside my bag."

"Good timing, Hikari-chan!" replied Daisuke, "We can use it to find their trap's weakness out and reveal it to the reporters."

The brunette then didn't waste her time to take her laptop and her wireless modem out from her bag, turned on both of the devices and browsed the mentioned video.

Aside from what Ken and Onpu did in that video, they noticed that the video was recorded from the ceiling, and the time record in the video shown to them that it was recorded from a hidden camera.

"So they put a hidden camera at the ceiling…" Kotake concluded, "That's why both Segawa and Ken couldn't notice the camera."

"If that's the case, I know the way to explain it to the reporters," stated the maroon haired boy who then walked back to the crowded, "This rumor will be over soon."

Meanwhile, a couple also walked to the crowded. Both Onpu and Ken recognized them as Mika and one of her friends, who also was the host of the party last night.

"Well well well, now I realize that it was better if I didn't come to the party with you, Onpu-chan," stated Mika, "It was a shame to see you did it with my junior in the living room."

"I also can't believe that you both could do it in my house, you pervert couple!" added her friend, "Just what were you thinking about last night?"

"Excuse me," Daisuke interrupted, "Sorry if my question offends you, but were you the one who taped their video and uploaded it into the internet?"

"Uh, I…"

"On top of that, why did you upload a video from a hidden camera in your house into the internet. It's a private thing, anyway," he pointed out, "and why did you intentionally introduce my best friend to Onpu-san and gave them alcoholic beverage?"

"Well, that's…"

"Were you intentionally setting all of those things to trap them?" he didn't waste his time to push the couple again and again, "Just explain it here."

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, the couple gave up and revealed their intention to the reporters.

When the crowded was over, Daisuke and the others decided to go home and parted. Onpu promised to Aiko that they would have a private video call about the incident once she arrived in France. Just then, Mika immediately asked Onpu to go home to Paris with her but the purplette refused. She took out her smartphone and bought an airplane ticket to Paris via online, then went to Narita Airport by taxi alone.


	9. Chapter 8: The Talk Between the Ex

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 and 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-2016. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **Blue and Red**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8** **– The Talk Between the Ex-Lovers**

* * *

 _Later, in an apartment_ _…_

"Huh, fortunately you help me revealing their plan to those reporters. Thank you, Daisuke," sighed Ken in relief, "I can't imagine what would happen if you didn't ask all of those things to them. Moreover, you got the point. No one will upload the videos recorded by their hidden camera, except if there are some funny or important moments inside it."

"That's also because of Kotake-san's suggestion to watch the video to find their plan's weakness. That way, we found out the fact that they recorded it with a hidden camera, and luckily, they just came there so I could force them to admit that it was their trap," replied the maroon haired boy, "Even so, I think you should do one more thing to make the situation clear to everyone, including…"

"Alright, I know what you mean. It's about Miyako-san, right?" guessed Ken, "but what should I do now?"

"Well, even though Doremi promised to you that she would explain it properly to her, you still need to come to their apartment and explain it by yourself," Daisuke spoke out his opinion, "You also need to inform her about your senior who came to us right after she went home from there, and about them admitting their bad intention to trap you and Onpu-san."

"You're right. I should explain all of those things by myself," with that, Ken immediately left Daisuke and Kotake's apartment, "I'll go to Miyako-san's apartment and explain it to her."

Meanwhile, in their apartment, Doremi kept trying to explain that both Onpu and Ken were just the victims of a trap made by Ken's senior in his old school, but Miyako just kept avoiding her, pretended not to hear what her roommate said.

"Please, Miya-chan, trust me. Both Onpu-chan and Ken never want to do that. We should forgive them," persuaded her, "Those people tricked them to do that not under their control, so please don't be so angry like this."

"What do you say? I'm angry? Why should I be angry just because of this? Ken-kun isn't my boyfriend anymore, and Onpu-chan isn't even my friend! They aren't important for me, so it's up to them to do everything they want. I just don't care about them!" Miyako walked into the living room, turned on the television and sat down onto the couch there, "So please, don't talk about it anymore. I just want to be relax now."

Unexpectedly, the channel which appeared right when the TV was on was airing the news about the scandal between Onpu and Ken, right at the replay when Mika and her friend announced that it was their fault to make Onpu and Ken drunk in the party last night, and it was them who uploaded the incident's video into the internet. Miyako almost turned off the TV when she realized about the news, but then Doremi prevented her to do so and they watched the entire news.

"Look at this, Miya-chan. Look at those two. They admitted that it was their fault. They were the one who set the things up so Onpu-chan and Ken could do something like that. They gave them alcohol," said Doremi while she pointed at Mika and her friend's figure on the screen, "Both Onpu-chan and Ken lost their control when they did it, so it wasn't their fault. You need to give them a second chance."

"…"

"You see, Onpu-chan didn't lie to us when she said that her friend gave them the alcoholic beverage. She just want to respect you, as she knows that you just recently broke up with Ken, so she decided to hide it from you," added the redhead, "You should forgive them. Ken is your friend, your teammate, and Onpu-chan really wants to be your friend as well, so please…"

"Alright, I get it now," Miyako finally gave up, "Honestly, I just can't believe that they could do something like that last night, and I think, Ken-kun intentionally did it because he realized that Onpu-chan was much better than me."

"Then, you assumed that Onpu-chan was someone who used to do something like that, right?" concluded Doremi, "I'm sorry, Miya-chan, but as Onpu-chan's best friend, I absolutely know that she won't ever like to do something like that."

"Well then, sorry for that ones. I never want to say that Onpu-chan is a naughty girl, who extremely let anyone touch her body as if they were a marriage couple," Miyako bowed her head, "I just can't believe that Ken-kun could do something like that after we broke up because he asked me to do the same things with him."

"Don't say it to me. You should talk about it with them, so all of you can apologize to each other."

Just then, Miyako stood up, "I'll walk back to them."

"You don't need to do that, Miyako-san," Ken suddenly walked into their apartment and replied what Miyako said, "Let me explain the truth about last night's incident."

"I already know it from TV. I watched that your senior admitted their fault, and… I forgive you and Onpu-chan."

"Really?"

Miyako nodded, then she asked, "By the way, where's Onpu-chan?"

"Ah, she decided to go home to France this afternoon, so she goes to Narita Airport right after all of those reporters left us," explained Ken, "Even so, we still can talk about it here, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Alright then, maybe it's better if I walk into our bedroom now, because I still need to do a few things there," Doremi stood up from the couch and walked into the bedroom, "I also should contact Onpu-chan after that."

After Doremi entered the bedroom, Ken started a new conversation, "So, Miyako-san… we're still friends, aren't we?"

"Of course. We're chosen children after all, even though we aren't children anymore," Miyako smiled, "All of us will be friends forever."

"I feel relieved, and honestly, I was happy to see you came to the marathon this morning."

"Unfortunately, both you and Takeru-kun couldn't make it to the big three, while Ai-chan won in the female category."

"Well, it couldn't help. Senoo-san is a young athlete, and she is going to be a professional soon," Ken shrugged, "Doremi-san must be proud of her."

"Doremi-chan said to me that Ai-chan used to win in her race, and she rarely lose."

"Umm, back to our topic," said Ken, "I just want to say that…"

"You don't need to explain it further, Ken-kun," cut Miyako, "I think it's better if we talk about the result from what you did with Onpu-chan last night."

She kept silence for a few minutes before added carefully, "You know, even though you both never want to do it, you both did it anyway, and… probably, you already impregnated Onpu-chan, so… if she was really pregnant because of this…"

"I know it, and I'll marry her if she really got pregnant because of me," Ken smiled weakly, "It's my responsibility after all."

Suddenly, a loud voice interrupted their conversation, and right after they heard it, Ken immediately asked Miyako, "Uh, Miyako-san… have you already take your lunch? I recalled that you said you wanted to take your lunch here."

"Well, I haven't eaten anything since I arrived here," Miyako admitted, "That was just an excuse so that I can go home first."

"Then, how if we go taking our lunch with the others somewhere?" suggested Ken, "It isn't to celebrate Senoo-san's victory in the marathon, though… as she already goes home to Osaka's athlete dorm. It's impossible to celebrate it without her, right?"

"I know it," Miyako finally giggled, "but then, why should we take our lunch together if we don't want to celebrate Ai-chan's victory?"

"At least, I want to eat my lunch together with you and the others. I'll be so happy to see that all of us can enjoy our meal together in a restaurant."

"Alright then, I agree with you, Ken-kun," Miyako stood up from her couch, "I want to tell Doremi-chan and ask her if she wants to join with us or not."

"Then, I'll call Daisuke and the others and ask the same thing to them," Ken took out his smartphone from his pocket, "and I'm sure, they'll agree to take their lunch with us."

 **.O.**

 _Meanwhile, in a large house…_

"Seriously, Mika! How could you both admit it to them in front of those reporters?!" someone answered his phone with a loud voice, and his voice sounded like he was so angry to see what his friends were doing, "Why did you both ruin that wonderful rumor?! What?! You were tricked by Ichijouji's best friend?! Who is he? Ah, that spiky boy…"

The mysterious boy suddenly smirked, "No, we aren't going to trick him. Just two precious people around him, and this time, I just need to do it by myself."

He took a small plastic bag from a desk in front of him before finally said, "It's time for our revenge."


	10. Chapter 9: The Drunken Couple

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 and 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-2016. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **Blue and Red**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9 – The Drunken Couple**

* * *

 _A few days later, in the same large house…_

"I know we can win from them, and that's why I prepare a celebration party here, for us."

A rich soccer player who was also Kotake's teammate said while he had a meeting with his other teammates in his large, personal meeting room, then he added, "and since it's a celebration party, we can do anything we want there. We can dance all night long, drink anything we want, sleep with any girls we like…"

"I don't think that our team captain will agree with your party idea, especially for the last point," one of his teammates interrupted, "He always reminds us to not play with any girls' feelings by sleeping with any of them."

"Oh, he's just too naive," the rich boy immediately commented, "but don't worry about that. I think I can give him some piece of mind in our victory party here, so he can let us do anything we want."

"How can?"

"Well, I'll try to make him so busy with his girlfriend and prove to him that sleeping with girls is actually fun."

"Wait, are you going to say that you were involved in the hidden camera incident between Segawa Onpu-chan and Ichijouji Ken in your friend's party in Tamachi several days ago?"

"Uh, no. I just saw some of them did their trick there, but I didn't do anything to support them," he shrugged, "Maybe I'll do what they did, except for the hidden camera's part. Of course I don't want to make a scandal in our team."

"So, you want to make them drunk and unconsciously sleeping together, so that they can enjoy themselves in our party and let us do whatever we want?" concluded another boy, "but I recall that there are some hidden cameras in this house, and almost all of the rooms here have those."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that even if their making up session is recorded by my hidden camera, I won't ever upload it in internet," the host persuaded his teammates, "I think I just need to prepare some strong cocktails with a special touch for them."

"That's not a good idea," one of the teammates shook of his head, "You know that Kotake will refuse if we offer beverages with strong alcohol to him."

"Actually, the strong cocktail is just for his girlfriend. I'll offer him the regular ones, but the special touch which I give to that beverage will make it as strong as the cocktail for his girlfriend," the host shown something to his teammates, "and this is the special touch that I mean."

"Hey, isn't it a…"

"You don't need to mention it, but I'm glad that finally you realized about this," he smiled, "You just need to keep in your mind that I don't have any bad intention to them. I just want to show them the way to enjoy their life."

"Alright, we know it," the brown haired teammate sighed, but then asked again, "Then, how about the additional players in our team? Do you want to invite them in our party?"

"No, except for them who ended up playing in the final match," replied the host, "Even so, don't try to mention that Motomiya in front of me or I'll remove you from the invitation list."

"At least, you understand about my question," said the teammate, "but why don't you invite him? he's Kotake's roommate, and also, his girlfriend's cousin."

"That's why we shouldn't invite him, because he would think that we were going to make them in danger and he would prevent us," explained the host with a smirk on his face, "We should throw the obstacle away from our plan."

 **.O.**

"I know it. He won't ever invite me to that party."

Daisuke sighed. He sat down onto a couch in the living room with Kotake while one of their teammates named Taka visited their apartment to inform them about the team's celebration party, "That Zacky is always unfriendly with the additional players who are younger than him, especially me."

"Even so, it's unfair for you that he doesn't invite you to the party. It's our celebration party, after all," commented Kotake, who then turned his attention to the brunette, "Taka, can't you persuade Zacky to invite Daisuke to the party?"

"I tried to, but I can't. I'm sorry, Kotake," Taka apologized, "Well, even though Motomiya joined the team in the final match, Zacky just still doesn't want to invite him."

"It's okay. I have my own plan, anyway," the goggle boy assured, "I can celebrate our victory with my family."

"So, do you want to stay at your family apartment this Friday?" asked Kotake to his roommate, "You know, Zacky will held the party on Friday night."

"Maybe, because it depends on my mood. If I want to stay there, I'll stay there, but there's also still a possibility for me to invite someone (some-mon?) to stay here."

"Must be your partner named V-mon, right?" Kotake smiled, "Well then, go ahead. I don't mind if he wants to stay here on Friday night. At least he'll accompany you until I go home from the party."

Daisuke smiled back, "I know you'll agree with my plan. Even so, I want to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"Just take care of my cousin," said him, "You'll go to the party with her, right? I want you to take care of her carefully and don't let anyone hurt her or do something bad with her, or else, I'll finish you off."

"Don't worry, Daisuke. I'll take care of her so carefully, as she's my girlfriend," Kotake assured his roommate, "I love Doremi so much, so I'll do anything to protect her."

"Well, I also know that you'll say it," the goggle boy put his right hand onto Kotake's shoulder, "She is precious so don't let anyone hurt her, including yourself."

"Of course, I won't ever let anyone hurt her, and I also won't ever hurt her," Kotake surely said, "and if I did it someday, you could punch me as hard as you want."

"With pleasure," Daisuke smirked. The two spiky haired boys then laughed together but then was interrupted by Taka who cleared his throat.

"Uhm, well then," Taka stood up from the couch and said, "I want to go home now."

"Alright, you can go home, Taka," said Kotake, "Thanks for the invitation."

 **.O.**

 _Friday night, at the celebration party…_

"Ehm, Kotake…" Doremi looked around the hall where the party took place, "Is Zacky-kun this rich? You know, his house is really big."

"Well, yeah. His family is extremely rich," replied the soccer team's captain, "and his house is a bit far from our apartment. That's why I borrow my father's car so that we can come here with the car."

"I see. Even though this house so big, the location is so far from the train station," Doremi commented, "but by the way, where's Zacky-kun?"

"Hmm… I think he's still preparing himself in his room," Kotake also scanned the large room to find his rich teammate, "We don't see him since we arrive here."

"You're right. He must be there," Doremi sighed, but then she noticed a hidden camera at the corner of the hall and said, "Will that hidden camera record everything which happens in this party?"

"Umm… maybe?" Kotake guessed, "Well, this is a large house, so they need to put some hidden cameras here, for the security."

"Well, maybe you're right, but somehow, it reminds me with Onpu-chan's incident," the redhead looked worried, "and I think we should be careful with anything which can happen here."

"Are you afraid if Zacky would trap us in the same trick which trapped Segawa and Ken?" asked Kotake, "Don't worry, Doremi. Even if he really have plan to trap us, I'll protect you from his trap."

"But how if we lost our control? How if he gave us alcoholic beverages and…"

"I'll make sure that we'll be alright, because once I notice something wrong with this party, I'll bring you home to your apartment."

"Well, even so…"

"Ah, welcome to our celebration party, Kotake-sama," greeted Zacky while he entered the hall and walked to the couple, "and I'm glad to see you here with your girlfriend. Welcome, Harukaze-sama."

"Oi, Zacky, you don't need to be really formal like that, as you usually call me without any honorific," replied Kotake to the host of the party, "By the way, what are you doing inside your room so that you just recently walk into this hall?"

"Well, I prepare something special for you both," Zacky smiled, "and also for the others, because we'll play an interesting game here."

He then looked at some of his servants who entered the hall with some foods and said to the couple, "Even so, before we play the game, how if we get our dinner first? The food is ready."

"Oh, okay. Let's we eat our dinner before we play the game that you prepare for us."

All people in the party then walked to some big dining tables and sat down onto the chairs which prepared for them. They then enjoyed their dinner together while some of them talked about their final match.

"Hey, this steak is so delicious!" commented Doremi, "Zacky-kun, who's the one that cook this steak?"

"Well, it's my personal chef. He always cooks delicious meals for my family."

"Wow, so that means… you always eat luxurious meal like this in your house. That's great!"

"Thanks for your compliment," said Zacky, who then poured some red wine into all of the glasses on his table and offered one of them to Doremi, "Here, red wine is suitable to drink along with meat."

"Uh, red wine?" asked the redhead, "Well, thanks for the beverage, but I never drink alcohol."

"Oh, come on. Can you just drink it tonight? I promise to you that I just prepare a glass of red wine and a glass of fresh cocktails for each of you."

"Cocktails?" Kotake frowned, but then took his glass of red wine, "Do you mean the strong ones?"

"No, of course not. Well, at least most of them aren't the strong ones," Zacky admitted, "Honestly, the game which I mentioned before is a cocktail game."

"Cocktail game?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'll pick out a name from the invitation list randomly, and the one whose name is out should take one of the two papers which were patched under his or her seat."

After all of them finished their dinner and drank their red wine, Zacky stood up and continued his explanation, and this time, to all of his guests, "For example, it's my name which comes out from the list. Then, I should take one of the two papers under my seat."

The rich boy lifted his seat and took a paper from there. He opened the paper and read the number on the paper, "It's sixteen, so I should drink the cocktail from the glass number sixteen."

He took a glass of cocktail with the suitable number and drank it, then started his game after all people there stated that they were understand with the game rules.

"I get four," stated Doremi while she looked at the paper in her hands, "Then, should I drink all of the cocktail in that glass?"

"Yes, you should drink it until the glass is empty," replied Zacky. He helped the redhead to take her glass of cocktail, "and this is your cocktail."

"Is it okay? I just drink my red wine a few minutes ago," asked the redhead as she started to feel dizzy, "Is it safe for me?"

"Of course. You just need to drink it," Zacky handed the glass, "and I promise that you'll like it."

"Well, thank you," Doremi finally said. She then drank her cocktail while the game was still continued.

An hour later, after Kotake got his turn to drink his cocktail, he heard that Zacky got a call from someone. the team captain then noticed that the rich boy mentioned someone named Mika in his call.

 _'Mika…'_ Kotake thought, _'Is she the one who trapped Segawa and Ken in Tamachi? Why Zacky mentions her name?'_

He deeply thought, and when he realized something, he immediately stated to Zacky that he wanted to go home with Doremi, who already complained to him that she didn't feeling well right after she drank her cocktail. The couple quickly walked out from the large house, to the car which Kotake drove to Doremi's apartment.

Zacky tried to prevent them to go, but he couldn't. Even so, he couldn't complain about his failure, because all of his other guests didn't know about his real plan.

 _'My trap is fail, even after I added that red wine in my plan.'_

 **.O.**

 _Later, in Doremi's apartment…_

"Fortunately, I noticed her name," stated Kotake while he walked into the living room with his girlfriend, "It seems like, they want to take revenge on us, just because Daisuke could help Segawa and Ken to reveal their bad plan to the mass media."

"Wait, so Zacky also have ever lived in Tamachi?" asked Doremi in disbelief.

Kotake nodded, "He was also Ken's senior in his old school."

"Fortunately, we can run away from his plan," Doremi giggled, but somehow, she felt something different, "I think I'm drunk right now."

"Are you okay?" asked Kotake, who strangely walked to his girlfriend and pulled her face closer with his instead of helping her cure her dizziness, "I think you need some kisses from me."

Although they managed to escape from Zacky's big house, they didn't realize that the rich boy already added something into their cocktails, which was some drops of synthetic aphrodisiac, and when the drugs affected them completely, they couldn't help themselves to control their lust.

Without they knew, Kotake kissed his girlfriend's lips passionately and massaged both of her breasts while Doremi raised her hips and unintentionally put her left hand between Kotake's thighs.

As Miyako was staying at her family's apartment until tomorrow, they didn't waste their time to walked into the bedroom, where they continued their intimate session until they passed out.

In the morning, Kotake woke up first. He then realized about what happened between them last night when he noticed that both of them were naked and his erect member was still inside his girlfriend's passage.

 _'What am I doing?!'_ he thought, while looked at Doremi who still slept in his hug, _'We had sex last night?!'_

He then tried to pull himself out from the redhead, but right before he could completely escape, he uncontrollably thrust his member deeper inside her. This kept happening in a half hour, caused her moaned loudly in her sleep until finally she woke up.

"Ahn, Kotake… what… ah-re you… doinggh… here?!" said her between her moans, "What… happened… with… us?!"

"I don't know. I wake up this morning and find out that we're sleeping together here."

"No… way, ahh… Then why… do we… ahh… Why… don't you… finish it… already?!"

"I tried to, but I can't. My body just can't stop moving," replied Kotake, "Maybe we should be like this until we reach our climax."

"I don't… really… understand… nggh…" Doremi kept moaning for a moment before she added, "I think… I'll reach… my climax… soon."

"Ah, me too. I should try to finish this all before it's too late… Oh no!" Kotake kept trying to pull himself out from Doremi before he spilled out his seeds into her, but he failed. His member was deep inside her when they reach their climax together.

 _'No doubt. Daisuke will kill me soon…'_

When their climax was over, the redhead whispered while her tears was starting to drop from her magenta eyes, "What are we doing? How can we do something like this?"

"I'm sorry," this time, Kotake managed to pull himself out from her and broke his hug before he added, "I think Zacky added something in our beverages."

"I can't believe this… We're… We're…" Doremi cried, "No way! How can this happen with us?!"

"Doremi…"

"What should I do now? How if I was pregnant just because of this?" she was stressed out, "They would drop me out from my campus… even though I could manage to pass the entrance exam this year…"

"Then I'll take my responsibility," cut Kotake, "If you're pregnant, I'll marry you soon."

"That's not what I mean!" Doremi shook of her head, "You know that I really want to be a teacher now, and if I… if I was dropped out from my campus…"

"I understand," the blue haired boy stroked his girlfriend's hair and swept her tears off from her eyes, "I know that you already worked hard to pass your entrance exam. You failed last year, but then you could fix it now, and when the things happened just like what you want… I destroy everything."

"Well, actually I just… I just don't know what to do, and I don't blame you for this," Doremi admitted, "I just can't imagine how if someone knew about this or if I was pregnant and then… it prevented me to make my dreams come true. I'm just afraid…"

"Hopefully, no one knows about this," said Kotake, "and for the pregnancy things… we just can leave it to God. I mean… we don't really know if what happened between us now would really make you pregnant or not."

"You're right," Doremi sighed and smiled weakly, but suddenly, when she gazed at a table calendar on her bedside table, she realized something and said, "Maybe we can try counting my period."

"What? I mean, is it really important to count something like that?"

"Well, one of my friend in my class have ever told me that women usually become infertile a few days before their period, and… honestly, my next period will start soon. Maybe two or three days later," explained her, "We just can hope that what she says is true, and my period really will come in the exact date."

"I hope so, because I never want to destroy your dream just because of something like this," Kotake stood up from the bed and immediately gathered his clothes and put it on himself, "Well then, maybe it's better if I go home now."

"Can't you just take your breakfast here?" the redhead protested, "I mean, we can take our breakfast together here, after I take a bath, can't we?"

"Uh, okay, but I'll wait for you in the living room…" just then, Kotake thought about something better, "Ah, how if I prepare our breakfast while wait for you? That will be easier, as you just need to take your breakfast after you take a bath."

"Good idea!" Doremi finally widened her smile. She then gathered her clothes which scattered around her bed and walked into the bathroom while Kotake walked out from the bedroom and prepared their breakfast in the kitchen.

An hour later, when the couple already finished their breakfast, Kotake walked out from Doremi's apartment, but when he opened the front door, he found out that Miyako just recently arrived there. He greeted her before he went home.

Miyako noticed that the clothes which Kotake wore was the same clothes he wore last night, so right after Doremi finished washing some plates in the kitchen, the glasses girl didn't waste her time to asked her roommate, "What were you doing last night?"


	11. Chapter 10: Guilty

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 and 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-2016. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **Blue and Red**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 – Guilty**

* * *

"What were you doing last night?"

"Uh, Miya-chan… I just… attended Kotake's team party last night, and not more."

"You lie! I know there was something happened between you both last night," Miyako kept investigated her roommate, "Do you think I didn't notice anything wrong here? I still recall that when I see he walks home from here _just recently_ , Kotake-kun still wears the same clothes from last night."

"Well, that's…"

"It means that he stayed here last night, right? Just tell me the truth or I'll check it out by myself," the glasses girl thought for a few minutes before she walked into their shared bedroom, "I'll find the evidence on your bed."

"Miya-chan, wait. Let me explain it all. Just don't get it wrong," Doremi quickly followed Miyako to the bedroom, _'Crap! I forgot to make the bed! Miya-chan would think that I and Kotake intentionally had sex here last night. I hope she still want to hear my explanation.'_

"What is this? Your bed is still in a mess," commented Miyako who then noticed something on the bed linen, "Blood?"

She turned her head to see the redhead behind her, "Is it your blood? Can you explain it to me?"

"Yeah, let me explain all of this," sighed Doremi before continued, "We accidentally… had sex here."

"What?!"

"It's accidentally happened," said her while she looked away from her bed, "Kotake drove me home from the party before it was over, and suddenly, we just… did it here. Maybe twice."

"What do you mean with 'maybe'?"

"Well, I couldn't remember it clearly, but… we also did it this morning," Doremi replied, "Kotake said to me that he was going to… pull himself out from me, but… he ended up… we ended up…"

Miyako noticed that her roommate couldn't continue her words and started to cry, realized that maybe she shouldn't push the redhead to explain her embarrassing moment so hard, then said, "Ah, Doremi-chan, I'm sorry if I become too rough. I just care about you, and I just want to remind you that our campus rules is so strict. If they know about this…"

"I know it. Thank you, Miya-chan, but you don't need to apologize," Doremi swept her tears and forcefully smiled, "I'm the one who should apologize. I'm sorry, Miya-chan."

"Never mind. Actually, now I'm just curious about something," Miyako looked at her roommate's bed once again before she turned around and walked out from their bedroom, "Well then, you can make your bed later. Let's we talk about it in the living room."

Doremi nodded, then walked along with her roommate into the living room.

"So, Doremi-chan… can you explain further about what happened between you and Kotake-kun before I arrived here? I mean, how could you both accidentally… have sex here?" asked Miyako after they sat down onto a couch there, "and about the party, why did you both leave even before the celebration was over? Was there something wrong with the party?"

"I think I should answer your question about the party first," replied the redhead, "At the party, right after the host held a cocktail game, Kotake overheard him talking to someone by phone, and he mentioned one of Ken's senior in his old school who tricked him and Onpu-chan…"

"Wait a second! Are you going to say that the host of yesterday's victory party wanted to trick you and Kotake-kun just like what _his friend_ did with Ken-kun and Onpu-chan?"

"Yeah," she continued her explanation, "Kotake then drove me home so we could escape from his trick, but then… something just happened here. I don't know why, but maybe he managed to add something in our red wine or our cocktails, and it was the one which made me and Kotake became so… lustful… Then we did it."

"Well, it's possible, though… I also think that you drank alcohol too much at the party last night. You said that you drank both red wine _and_ cocktail," Miyako opined, "Even so, if Kotake-kun also drank the same beverages but still could manage to drive you here, maybe it didn't make you both really drunk. It wasn't enough to seduced you both, but then… he added something else."

"That's what I and Kotake think, though…" Doremi agreed, then added, "Actually, we didn't really drink the same beverages. I think my cocktail contained much alcohol, as I felt so dizzy right after I drank it."

"You mean, you were more drunk than Kotake-kun last night, right?"

The redhead nodded. They then kept silent for a few minutes before Doremi walked into their bedroom to change her dirty bed linen.

 **.O.**

 _Meanwhile, in another apartment…_

Daisuke waited for his roommate impatiently, as he noticed that the mentioned roommate didn't come home to their apartment last night. Now, the goggle boy was alone there, as he already brought V-mon to Ken's apartment (the blue dragon digimon asked him to bring him there so that the mentioned digimon could meet Wormmon there). Actually, he also wanted to come to Ken's apartment with his digimon partner, but he thought that it was more important to him to wait for his roommate there than to go visiting his best friend's apartment, because he felt that something bad happened with both his roommate and his cousin.

 _'Where is he now?'_ he thought, _'Did Zacky ask them to stay at his house last night? If he really did, I have bad feeling about this.'_

It was reasonable that he became so worried about them, because he still remembered that the host of the victory party, Zacky, was his best friend's upperclassmen in his old school in Tamachi, and Ken had ever said to him that Zacky was so near with Mika, whom he exclaimed as a rumor maker because of _that incident_.

 _'Well, Zacky is Mika's friend, and he hates me so much,'_ the goggle boy took out his phone cell, called someone, _'I was the one who revealed Mika's bad trick, so probably Zacky wants to take revenge on me indirectly, from Kotake and Doremi. I should warn them. I should find out where they are now.'_

"Oh, Kotake, where are you now?" he asked, "On the way here? Okay, but where did you go last night? Why didn't you go home?"

His eyes widened, "What?! Don't you remember that I warn you to take care of her?! Alright then, I'll be waiting for you here. Just prepare yourself."

Just then, he hung up the phone and clenched his fists, got ready to punch Kotake once he arrived there. A few minutes later, Kotake arrived, but instead of punching his face with his fists, Daisuke slapped the older boy's face and shouted, "How could you do it to my cousin?! Did you think she was a…"

"Daisuke, let me explain all of these," cut Kotake, "First, Zacky was going to trap me and Doremi in his party, but fortunately we could escape from it. Second, I never wanted to sleep with her before we get married like this, but something inside our beverages influenced us to do so."

"Alright, I trust you," Daisuke finally said, "Tell me more."

Kotake nodded, then told the goggle boy about anything happened between him and Doremi last night, and also, the moment when he woke up this morning and found his girlfriend still slept in his hug.

"Does it mean that you both did it again this morning?" concluded Daisuke who slapped his roommate's face once again, "and I don't think that what happened this morning was also because of your beverages."

"Well, I found myself deep inside her, so I tried to pull myself out, but then… I couldn't control myself," Kotake sighed, "I'm sorry, Daisuke. I wanted to protect your cousin, but I just… couldn't protect her from myself."

"Hmm…" the maroon haired boy thought about what Kotake said before finally replied, "Alright, if what was happened between you both is just like what you say, I'll forgive you and give you a second chance, but you should promise to me that you won't ever do it again with her."

"Of course. This time, I'll make sure that I won't ever do it again," said Kotake, surely, "However, she's so precious… like those pearls in the clams under the sea."

Kotake then noticed something, "By the way, where's V-mon? You said that he would stay here last night."

"Ah, he's at Ken's apartment now, as he also asked Wormmon to stay there," stated Daisuke, "and speaking of them, can I go there now? I have promise with Ken, Takeru and Iori to go visiting our high school."

"I get it. You all go there to guide the clubs' activity today, right?"

"Yeah," Daisuke nodded, then walked to the front door, "Well then, I go now. Bye."

"Bye. Good luck for the soccer club."


	12. Chapter 11: The Crush

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 and 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-2016. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **Blue and Red**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11 – The Crush**

* * *

"What?! So someone trapped Onpu-chan in Tamachi last week and then, someone else tried to do the same thing with Doremi-chan and Kotake-kun last Friday?" concluded Momoko in disbelief when she had her usual video chatting routine with the other ex-ojamajo, "and even though Doremi-chan and Kotake-kun could escape from the trap, they were…"

She looked at the redhead's face which appeared at a corner of her laptop screen and continued, "You were doing that thing with Kotake-kun?!"

"W-well, yeah… even I was afraid that it would make me pregnant," replied Doremi nervously, but then she sighed in relief as she added, "but fortunately, I found out that my period started a bit earlier this month. It just started this morning."

"You're so lucky, Doremi-chan," envied Onpu, "My last period was over just when Mika told me about her friend's party two weeks ago, so I'm still afraid if later, I was pregnant because of Ichijouji-kun."

"Then, I suggest you to check it tomorrow with a pregnancy test kit, Onpu-chan," Momoko said to the purplette, "and it's better if you check it in the morning."

"Actually, I've already bought a pregnancy test kit this afternoon, when I was shopping alone," Onpu admitted, "I'm just not sure if I should check it this week or next week."

"Does the package contain the instruction or something about the usage?" asked Momoko, "Like you should use it a week or two weeks after you had your intimate session or something like that?"

"Uh, they just wrote that the pregnancy test kit can be used for at least eight days after ovulation…"

"It means that you even can check it today," cut the blonde, "but it's still okay for you to check it tomorrow."

"Well then, I'll check it tomorrow morning," Onpu smiled, "Hopefully, I'm not pregnant either."

"By the way, Momo-chan, your suggestion for Onpu-chan makes me wonder about something," Doremi changed the topic a bit, "Where do you know about the pregnancy test kit thing? I mean, even you know that it's better to use it in the morning."

"You know, I visited all of my friends in New York two months ago, and there, I found that Mary was pregnant."

"What?!" her magenta eyes widened, but then she realized something else, "Wait, you said that she 'was' pregnant. Did she abort it or something…"

"Well, she was shocked to see the result of the pregnancy test and fell downstairs, and the doctor said she miscarried."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Right after she said it, someone knocked Doremi's apartment door. She then asked permission from her best friends to sign out for a few minutes to see the visitor and then walked out from her bedroom, opened the door, "Daisuke-kun? It's so rare that you come here at night."

"Well, I just want to return this scarf to Miyako, as she left it at the cafe this afternoon," Daisuke entered the apartment and looked around, "Where is she now?"

"I think she's in the living room. She said to me that she wanted to do her task there," Doremi glanced at the living room once and noticed her roommate there before she added, "Well then, I want to continue chatting with my best friends now."

"Do they know about what you did with Kotake-san last Friday?"

"Uh, I told them," she admitted, then turned around and started to walk back into the bedroom, "Anyways, my best friends wait for me. You just need to return that scarf to Miya-chan, right?"

Daisuke nodded, "I'll just return it and go home."

"Well then, go ahead," said the redhead before she closed the bedroom's door, left her cousin who walked into the living room to meet the mentioned girl.

"Oi, Miyako what are you doing… here?" the maroon haired boy were going to asked something to the glasses girl while he noticed that she was asleep while sat down there. Her head laid onto the table in front of her.

 _'She must be so tired after finishing her task…'_ he thought, while looked at the book on the table, _'I wonder if she should finish it before tomorrow_ _…'_

The goggle boy then put the mentioned scarf onto the table, near the task book, then he turned back his attention to the older girl's face.

 _'Does she always wear her glasses even when she sleeps? Doesn't she feel uncomfortable with that thing on her face?'_

He carefully removed the glasses from Miyako's closed eyes and put it onto the scarf from earlier and looked at her face once again, and he suddenly realized that her face was so beautiful without her glasses, made him blushed and just stood up right there in a few minutes until his phone cell rang and he quickly left the apartment.

Meanwhile, in her bedroom, Doremi still talked with her best friends via internet, and now they talked about her cousin who just recently came to her apartment.

"Well, I think it was Kotake-kun who came there to make sure that you aren't pregnant," opined Momoko, "What is he going to do in your apartment?"

"He said to me that he wanted to return my roommate's scarf which was left at the cafe this afternoon, when they met there with the other chosen children there."

"Didn't they invite you?"

"They invited me, but I refused it. I intentionally finished my task earlier so that I can chat with you all now."

"Well, they're good friends, and I was so happy to meet some of them in the marathon last week," Aiko admitted, "I think it doesn't wrong for you to hang out with them sometimes."

"I did it before, and it was fun. I did tell you all about the movie which I watched together with them that day."

"I know it, and I just want to say that you should walk around with them more often. You also can ask them to accompany you and Kotake in your date."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Doremi protested, "Why should they accompany me in my date with Kotake?"

"Just to make sure that you both won't ever do the same mistakes anymore," replied the young athlete, "Honestly, I still can't believe that you both could do something like that before you both get married."

"I told you it accidentally happened," the redhead retorted, "Both me and Kotake never wanted to do it intentionally."

"Really? I doubt it."

"Oh come on. I should give up to become a teacher if I intentionally did it again."

"Whatever," Aiko sighed, but then smiled, "I trust you."

They kept talking until the redhead noticed that it was 12 AM in her current town and they decided to end their chat. Doremi then walked out from her bedroom to call her roommate in the living room, woke her up.

Miyako noticed that someone put her glasses off from her and put it onto the table, along with her scarf which she exclaimed was missing a few hours ago. Doremi then told her that Daisuke came to the apartment to return her scarf, and probably, he was the one who put the glasses off from Miyako's eyes.

 _'So he returned this scarf then…'_ the lavender haired girl thought, _'but why didn't he wake me up?'_

 _'Well then, thank you, Daisuke.'_

 **.O.**

 _In the morning_ _…_

"So, what do you want for today's breakfast? Sandwiches? Omelettes? Or maybe, should I cook omurice for us?"

"…"

"Maybe a cup of warm tea? Or chocolate milk?"

"…"

"Anou, Daisuke?"

"…"

"Oi, Mr. Big Help*!" shouted Kotake to his roommate as the said roommate didn't respond his offer, "Don't you want to have breakfast today?"

"Eh, what do you ask, Kotake-san?" the goggle boy finally snapped out from his thought, "Sorry, I'm just… thinking about something, so I don't hear what you say."

"Seriously, what are you thinking about, Dai?" Kotake shook of his head, "Are you still thinking about Inoue's scarf? You already returned it last night, right?"

"Well, I returned it, and actually, I don't think about that scarf," Daisuke sighed before he continued, "It's just… now I realize that Miyako's face is so beautiful without her glasses."

"Wait a minute. Are you going to say that your little crush to her are coming back? I mean, the one which caused you afraid to reveal that you were Doremi's cousin to Inoue back then…"

"Uh, I don't know if I recently have a crush on her or not, but… I feel something different. It's really different with what I felt when I just recently knew that Miyako is Doremi's roommate," replied Daisuke, "I feel like I just recently saw a beautiful angel, even though I know that she often mad at me whenever I teased her."

"You know, maybe my relationship with Doremi isn't really like your relationship with Inoue, but… I think now you feel something that I felt when I saw Doremi's long hair long time ago, when I was still a little kid," Kotake opined, "It was before we studied in kindergarten. I saw her at a park near my house, and she was playing with some of her friends. She was so cute with her long hair, and I liked it. I liked to see her long hair."

"I see. You're so lucky that you could see her untied hair that time, while I just remember that I met her for the first time when my aunt already tied her hair in odango," Daisuke smiled while talked about his cousin, "and now, as she entered college, she decided to untied it again."

"Well, actually, she also have ever untied it in middle school, but it was because she cut it short… because of me," Kotake sighed, "Even so, I was glad that she tied it again in our first elementary school's reunion later."

"I don't understand with you, Kotake-san," Daisuke shrugged, then took two pieces of bread to prepare his sandwich, "Firstly you implied to me that you loved my cousin after you saw her with her long hair, but then you said that you were glad to see her tied her hair…"

"At least, it was better than when I saw her cut it just because of me," Kotake also prepared his breakfast, "Alright then, time for breakfast."

Both of the spiky haired boys then took their breakfast silently, while Daisuke thought about his 'little crush' which Kotake mentioned a few minutes ago.

 _'Am I really falling in love… with Miyako?'_ he thought, _'but she was…'_

The goggle boy realized about their recent condition, but then he decided to not think about it further and finished his breakfast.

Even so, on his way to his campus, he thought about the same thing again, longer and longer, until he couldn't take it anymore.

 _'I should talk about it with someone.'_

Right when he arrived at his campus, he called someone with his phone cell…

"I need to talk with you, this afternoon, at the cafe."

 **.O.**

"So, what do you want to talk about with me?"

Someone walked to a table in a cafe where Daisuke already waited for a few minutes, and _she_ quickly took a sip of her favorite beverage before she said, "By the way, I'm glad to see that you already ordered my favorite Strawberry Milkshake here, Daisuke-kun."

"Well, that's because I know that you always order it anytime you come here, Doremi," replied the maroon haired boy, "and now, I want to talk about… Miyako."

"Hmm?" the redhead looked at her cousin's face, "What do you mean about her? I mean, is there something beside her scarf which was left here yesterday?"

"No no. I don't want to talk about her belongings," Daisuke quickly shook of his head, "It's just… I think… her face is so…"

"… beautiful without glasses, right?" guessed Doremi, caused Daisuke's face blushed immediately. She giggled, "So you did remove her glasses from her eyes and put it onto the scarf which you returned yesterday, right?"

"Oh… that's right," the goggle boy's face still blushed, "I just… wondered if she felt uncomfortable while she slept with her glasses on, so I removed it."

"Then, now you realize that she's so beautiful, right?"

He slowly nodded.

"And, are you thinking that maybe, you're starting to love her?"

"I don't know…" he slowly replied, "I mean, I know that it's possible for me to fall in love with her now, but… I'm just afraid if she couldn't believe with my feeling towards her."

"Alright, I understand," said Doremi, "You know that when I recently knew about her, I've ever compared the relationship between you and her with my complicated love story with Kotake, but it was when she became Ken's girlfriend, so you said that you wouldn't ever love your best friend's girlfriend back then."

She gulped her Strawberry Milkshake a bit before continued, "Now, she isn't Ken's girlfriend anymore, so it's okay for you to fall in love with her, but at the same time, you're afraid that she won't ever accept your love, right?"

"Yeah, I think so?" stated Daisuke, even though it sounded like a question, "Should I reveal my feeling to her?"

"No, I don't think you should instantly say your feeling right now, because I can see that you also still doubt with your own feeling."

"Well, maybe you're right," he sighed, "I'll think about it, whether if I really fall in love with her or not. I'll find it out myself."

"Then, if later you're already sure with your own feeling, you can ask my help to make yourself nearer with her," added Doremi, "I'll do everything to make my cousin happy."

"Thank you, Doremi. I know that I always can trust you for this thing, rather than…"

"Hey, don't make a comparison anymore. We already talked about it before."

"Fine, I know it."

Both of them laughed together before the goggle boy started a new topic, "By the way, Kotake-san told me that you'd ever cut your hair because of him… What happened?"

"Well, just a misunderstanding between us. He was surprised to receive my love letter so that he didn't have idea how to respond it, while I waited for his answer so long until I thought that maybe he didn't love me anymore, so I decided to cut my hair, as a symbol of my broken heart."

"Wait, so you already knew that he loves you since a long time?" asked Daisuke, "but how can…"

"Firstly, it was my fault that I was too dense and didn't notice that he cares about me," explained the redhead, "Then Hazuki-chan told me that Kotake loves me, so I started to notice him, and day by day, I'm falling in love with him."

"So that's what happened…" concluded Daisuke, "Then your problem was resolved gradually when you both were in high school, right?"

Doremi nodded, "That's why, I want you to make sure that you'll love her forever, like when I tried to understand that Kotake actually still loves me even though he hadn't answered my love letter yet back then. I'm sure that someday, you'll find it out gradually."

"I know it," he smiled, "That's why I call you here."


	13. Chapter 12: Sudden Love

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 and 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-2016. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **Blue and Red**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12 – Sudden Love**

* * *

 _'Oh, I hope I'm not pregnant…'_

Onpu hold her pregnancy test kit tightly, as she was in her bathroom right now. She was going to check whether if she was pregnant or not.

She opened the pack and did anything listed in the instructions, then waited for a few minutes until the result appeared.

 _'Well, I still want to study here. I still want to do my best to become a professional actress,'_ she thought, _'I hope the result is negative.'_

When the timer which she brought into the bathroom was rang, she turned off the said timer and slowly looked at the kit in her hand, and when she looked at the red line which appeared there, she sighed in relief…

The result was negative.

"Well, that's good, though," said her while she put the kit back into the package and threw it into a plastic bag, "I just need to take this out so that nobody knows about me checking something like this."

Onpu immediately walked out from her bathroom, took her handbag and went to somewhere, far enough for her to throw her plastic bag into a public trash can without being recognized by her classmates. She then took out her smartphone and contacted some people.

Meanwhile, in Odaiba, it was already afternoon. Ken was driving his car to his campus when his smartphone rang.

 _'Someone sends a mail,'_ the dark haired boy quickly stopped his car and took out his gadget, read the said message and sighed in relief. He then typed his reply and sent it before he put his smartphone back into his pocket and drove his car again.

Apparently, Onpu contacted the other former witch apprentices and Ken about her test result, and all of them were relieved to know it, as it was Onpu's second year in the acting school. For her, it wasn't a good time to be pregnant, even though her school rules didn't forbid it - in fact, some students didn't hesitate to admit that they already had sex even more than once, and it was because she already promised to herself that she wouldn't ever think about love before she could reach her goal as a professional actress.

Right after he parked his car at the parking lot, Ken noticed that his best friend was walking out from his own campus, so he waved his right hand and called, "Daisuke!"

The said boy also waved his own hand and walked to Ken, asked, "Ken, don't you have any class this morning?"

"Well, yeah… I just need to attend here for the afternoon class," he asked back, "and how about you? Do you want to go home now?"

"Not really," replied the goggle boy, "I mean, I just have morning class today, so I… want to meet someone at the cafe."

"Oh, okay," Ken then looked at the clock around his wrist, "Then, I think I should walk into my class right now, because it will start soon."

"I understand," Daisuke nodded, "Well then, see you later."

And with that, they went to their own destination…

 **.O.**

"By the way, how about Onpu-san? You know that it's still a possibility for her to be pregnant."

"Well, she just recently sent a message to me that her pregnancy test result is negative," replied the redhead, "and that means, she isn't pregnant, just like me."

It was right after Daisuke talked about Miyako with Doremi, that the goggle boy shifted the subject to the redhead's best friend and her problem with Ken.

"That's good. At least you both still can reach your goal for the future," commented Daisuke, "and I don't need to kill my own roommate."

"Hey, don't you even try to kill him. He's my boyfriend, after all," Doremi gazed at her cousin, "Moreover, even if I was pregnant because of what we did last Friday, I wouldn't ever blame him. It was fate that could make it happen."

She looked at the pink beverage in front of her, "Sometimes I wonder, how if I and Kotake even did it right after we started dating… right after he asked me to become his girlfriend at that beach… when I came to his house… maybe the situation would become worse."

"If that really happened, you would study in another college."

"I know it," the redhead smiled, "and probably, I would forget that I have relatives here. You know that even though our mothers are siblings, we already lost contact for about five years before I noticed my college's qualities."

"You're right," he smiled back, "but fortunately, it didn't happen, and you still remember with my family."

"All of you helped me much when I learnt for my entrance exam, then I did it."

"Of course, my family will always support you," said Daisuke, "By the way, about Onpu-san's pregnancy test result, has she already tell Ken about it?"

"I don't know, but maybe she also informed him by text message at the same time she sent one to me," Doremi shrugged, "Didn't you meet Ken at your campus?"

"I met him when I was going to come here, but before I could ask him about the result, he said to me that his class would start soon."

"You mean, he just has afternoon class for today, right?" asked Doremi.

Daisuke nodded, "That's what he said."

"I see," the redhead drank her favorite milkshake again, but right after she gulped the said beverage, she noticed someone who just recently walked into the cafe. Reflex, she hissed while gazed at the newcomer sharply, "What is he doing here?"

"Eh? Doremi, who's the one that you're talking about?" asked Daisuke, who then turned his head to see someone that his cousin meant, "Zacky?"

Now, the goggle boy also gazed at the mentioned rich boy, as he walked to their table and greeted them, "Ah, nice to meet you both here, Harukaze-san and Motomiya… wait, why do you both look at me like that?"

"Tell me exactly, what were you doing with my beverages in your party?" asked Doremi angrily, "Zacky-kun, were you planning something bad there?"

"Ah, it means that both you and the captain finally did it outside there, right?" replied Zacky enthusiastically, "Were you doing it in your apartment? Or in his apartment? Or…"

"You don't need to know about it!" cut the redhead, "Zacky, what you did in that party… was terrible. How dare you added something which could make me and my boyfriend…"

"Well, I just want to tell you both that sex is an enjoyable thing."

"It isn't enjoyable at all!" shouted Doremi while she stood up, "Don't you know that your plan could make me in a big trouble?! Are you brainless or something?!"

"Anyways, I just want to ask you something," sighed Daisuke who tried to keep calm and asked, "Were you doing that thing because you wanted to take revenge on me? Just because I revealed your friends' trick to Ken and Onpu-san before, so that you wanted to do the same thing with both of my cousin and my roommate?"

"Oh, I'm sorry to say this, but you got it right, Motomiya," Zacky casually answered, "I wanted to make a scandal between…"

Before the rich boy could continue his words, Doremi slapped his cheeks twice, "I can't believe that you could do something bad like this, YOU DEMON!"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO RAPE YOU, REDHEAD BITCH?!"

Zacky grabbed Doremi's left wrist tightly, tried to pull the redhead out from the cafe, but Daisuke immediately stood up and prevented him to bring his cousin, "Don't you even try to bring her out from here or I'll call the police!"

Zacky hissed, then turned back to the cafe's entrance, "Alright, we'll see who's the boss later."

After the rich boy left, Doremi sat down back onto her seat and sighed in relief, "Fortunately you're here, Daisuke-kun. I can't imagine how if he successfully brought me out from here…"

"Well, someone said to me that Zacky could make any girls around him become his… personal slut," explained the goggle boy while he sat down onto his own seat, "and I don't want you to become like that."

"Don't worry, Daisuke-kun. I won't ever become something like that."

"Actually, I doubt it, though…" he looked at his own Chocolate Milkshake, "He even have his own room at the public toilet across from this cafe."

"Hey, you mean… that large public toilet in front of this cafe?" asked Doremi in disbelief, "But for what?"

"Many speculations, but… according to the news which I heard, he always brought his target there to put some… you know, adult accessories in their body," explained him uncomfortably, "He challenged them to survive under the 'torture' from the accessories, as he would bring them to his house by his car."

"Alright, I think I don't need to know what would he do with them next," Doremi shook of her head repeatedly, "and of course, I don't want to be his next target. I won't ever give my body to him."

"Well then, I think we should leave this cafe soon, or he would be back here and tried to bring you away again," suggested Daisuke, "I'll accompany you to your apartment before I go shopping."

"Hey, why don't you say to me that you want to go shopping after you meet me here?" the redhead protested while crossed her arms, "I also want to go shopping after this."

"Then, how if we go shopping right now?" he stood up again, "but before that, let's we pay the bill."

 **.O.**

"What do you say?! Zacky tried to bring Doremi out from the cafe and…"

"Uh, Kotake-san, calm down. Fortunately, I could prevent him, then we decided to go shopping," Daisuke tried to make Kotake calm, "and finally, I accompanied her to her apartment."

"Really? That's good," sighed Kotake in relief, but then he remembered something and asked playfully, "Then, did you meet Inoue at their apartment?"

"Umm… yes," the younger boy blushed, "but then I immediately went home. I said to her that I should do so many tasks here."

"I know what you feel," the team captain smiled, "and I can guess that you must be asking Doremi to meet you at the cafe today just to ask her about your feeling towards Inoue."

"Yeah, you're absolutely right, Kotake-san," this time, it was Daisuke who sighed, "and she suggested to me that I should wait until I'm perfectly sure that I love Miyako."

"She's right, Daisuke," Kotake agreed with his girlfriend's suggestion, "I even asked her to be my girlfriend two years after I answered her love letter."

"Really?"

Kotake nodded, "Gradually, our love became stronger, and finally, I had courage to ask her to be my girlfriend."

"It seems like, your love story already went through a long process," the goggle boy finally smiled, "and that's what makes you both become a great couple."

"Well, we aren't really that great, though," replied Kotake, "for now, I just love her and want to protect her as well as I can."

"Even so, I know that you both can become an ultimate couple."

"Actually, we hope so," Kotake chuckled, "Well then, I want to take a bath right now. Can I?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Kotake then left the living room while Daisuke did his task there, until someone else came to the apartment, and it was none other than Ken.

"What happened, Ken? Why do you come here? Is there something wrong?" asked Daisuke.

"Well, Segawa-san informed me that she isn't pregnant, but…" Ken hesitated to continue what he said, but then he gave up, "Somehow, I feel like I want to be with her forever."

"Do you want to say that you start to love… Onpu-san?"

"Uh, maybe. It's even different with what I felt towards Miyako-san when she was still my girlfriend. I feel like I want to keep protecting her from anything around her, even though I never idolized her before," admitted Ken, "Maybe you can say that I… love her."

"Oh, okay," replied Daisuke who somehow was happy to hear what his best friend said. He closed his task book, "Tell me more about that new feeling towards her."


	14. Chapter 13: The Fake Message from Zacky

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 and 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-2016. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **Blue and Red**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13 – The Fake Message from the Tricky Rich Boy**

* * *

 _"I can't believe that you could do something bad like this, YOU DEMON!"_

In these two weeks, Zacky kept thinking about what Doremi said when they coincidentally met at the cafe, which irritated him so much, "How dare she says it to me! I won't ever let anyone shout at me like that, and she should know that I can hurt and kill anyone who challenge me that way. I should do something to make her regret with what she said."

He thought for a few minutes before he smirked, "I'll break her mind and exclaim her as mine! Why don't I think about it before? That way, she won't ever say that things anymore. She'll just talk to me to beg me to have sex with her, and on top of that, she'll leave the captain alone…"

 _'Prepare yourself, Harukaze-san. I'll come to your apartment soon, then we'll have some fun there.'_

The rich boy then called some people before he went to the soccer field for his morning practice with the other soccer players in his soccer club, including Kotake and Daisuke. Even so, he didn't really come there to take the practice, as he did something else.

Before the practice was begun, Kotake went to the toilet while the other players were already at the field, and Zacky used this chance to walk into the changing room and take over Kotake's phone cell. He used it to send a message to Miyako.

"Inoue, please don't lock your apartment door. I'll be there in a few minutes," Zacky whispered what he was typing on the phone cell, "As Doremi just have afternoon class for today, I want to come there to surprise her. I want to spend my free morning with her."

"Alright then, I just need to send this," said him while pushed the 'send' button, "Fortunately, I know her schedule for today, so I can use it to sneak into her apartment and break her mind there."

Zacky gazed at the toilet door near the changing room before deleted his message, put the cell phone back into Kotake's unlocked locker and walked out from there, "Now, I just need to go there and do my plan."

Meanwhile, Kotake just walked out from the toilet and noticed that Zacky walked out from the changing room, wanted to go to somewhere else.

 _'Doesn't he want to take the practice?'_ Kotake frowned, but then his phone was rang. Someone called him.

 **.O.**

 _A few minutes later, at Doremi's apartment…_

Zacky slowly opened the front door, tiptoed into the bedroom where he found out that a red haired girl was still sleeping.

"Luckily, you aren't really a morning person, redhead bitch," he whispered, "Now I just need to break your mind, so you'll forget about all of your dreams… It's better for you to be my personal sex slave rather than be a school teacher."

Sensing that someone was watching her, Doremi opened her eyes and found out that Zacky was staring at her, made her shocked as she stared back at the rich boy in front of her, "Zacky-kun, what are you doing here?! How can you walk into this room?! My roommate always locks the front door key whenever she goes for her morning class while I don't have it."

"Well, you don't need to know how I can come here. You just need to know why I come here," replied Zacky, "I just want to make an offer with you."

"What do you mean?"

"You just need to do what I want, or else, I'll call some of my bodyguards out there to shoot both your cousin and your boyfriend."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm serious, Harukaze-san. I commanded them to spy on both of them, so if you refuse my offer, I just need to ask them to shoot Kotake and Motomiya."

"No! Don't shoot them!" said her, panicked, "Okay, I'll do anything for you, but please, don't shoot them. Don't kill them. You can ask me anything you want, and I'll do it."

"I know you'll accept it, as both of them are precious for you."

"Anyways, what do you want? What should I do now?"

"Are you really that naive?" Zacky moved closer to the redhead, "Even though I think that your clothes is perfect."

"What?" Doremi looked at her nightgown, realized with what Zacky meant. She immediately protested, "I can't do that!"

"No, because you already decide to do what I want," said Zacky before he quickly caught her lips into a passionate kiss while squeezed both of her breasts. Her eyes widened in shock as Zacky's lips muffled her moan and his tongue wrestled with hers inside their mouth.

Moments later, Zacky moved his left hand down to her thighs and slipped it into her underwear, rubbed her clit before broke his kiss and commented, "Whoa, look! You're already wet down there, Harukaze-san. It seems like, you enjoy it."

"Ah-re you crazy-h? Of chourse not… nngh…" she failed to hold her unstoppable moan.

"You lie! You keep moaning just from both of my hands, and don't forget with our kiss," he then thrust his middle finger inside her, "and now I want to find your G-spot."

"Zacky-kun, no… aahh…" she gasped. Zacky kept fingering her for a few minutes until she trembled as she got her climax, "I can't hold it anymore… aahhh…"

"Hey! It isn't fair! You come before me!" Zacky immediately pulled his left hand and licked her juice from his wet middle finger, then waste no time to removed her underwear and unzipped his trousers, revealed his erect member inside it, "Alright, this main event between us will be a good punishment for you."

"No, Zacky-kun, please stop," she begged while her orgasm was over, "If we keep doing this, I'll be late for my class. What time is it now?"

"I don't care," Zacky ignored Doremi's request and lined his member right in front of her sacred passage, got ready to thrust it in, "I'll keep doing this until you change your mind."

"Zacky-kun, no!"

"I'll keep going."

"Don't you hear what she says?! Let my girlfriend go, you pervert!"

"Kotake!" Doremi turned her attention to the bedroom's door, as she noticed the voice which interrupted Zacky's movements. In an instant, Kotake walked into the bedroom and punched Zacky's face, pushed him to the wall while his girlfriend put her underwear back on herself.

"What are you doing here?!" hissed Kotake, tried to protect Doremi who now stood up behind him, "Don't touch her!"

"Well, actually you're a bit late, captain. We're already warming up before you come here," Zacky smirked.

"What?"

"He forced me," explained the redhead. She hold both of Kotake's shoulders tightly, "He said to me that if I didn't do what he wanted, he would ask his bodyguard to kill you and Daisuke-kun."

"Then you accept his offer?"

Doremi nodded, then hugged Kotake tightly from behind, "I'm sorry, Kotake. I was just afraid if he really commanded them to kill you and Daisuke-kun. I just… didn't know what to do, as I just recently woke up when I realized that he was here."

"Don't worry, Doremi. I understand," Kotake assured her, then looked at Zacky and warned him, "and you! Don't you even try to touch her again or I'll be the one who kill you!"

"Fine, I'll go. Even I'll resign from the soccer team," said him while walked out from the apartment, "but you both should remember that our business haven't finished yet."

 **.O.**

"So that's what happened…" said Kotake after he heard Doremi's explanation about what happened between her and Zacky, "but still, I won't ever blame you, as he did it while you weren't ready to dodge him."

"Honestly, I just can't believe that he could enter my apartment so easily, because usually, Miya-chan locks the front door before she attends her morning class, as she knows that I also have my own key," Doremi admitted, "Does Miya-chan forget to lock the door?"

"Actually no, but Zacky sent a fake message to her with my phone cell. He stated that 'I' would give you a surprise this morning, so he asked her to not lock the door," Kotake walked into the dining room and served a portion of omurice which he cooked for his girlfriend, "but luckily, she called me right after he sent that message, so I could reveal that he came here, even though he still managed to touch you a bit…"

"Uh, Kotake, I…"

"Ssh… just forget it, okay? I know that he forced you," he gently said, "That's why I asked you to take a bath before you explained it, to wash your guilty away from yourself. Even, I already told you that it wasn't your fault."

"Thank you, Kotake," Doremi finally smiled, but then she remembered something else, "Even so, are you sure that you don't need to go for your morning practice? Do you really want to spend your morning with me here?"

"Of course, as you're my girlfriend. I know that my coach will understand," Kotake certainly said, "Then I'll accompany you to your campus this afternoon."


	15. Chapter 14: The Blondes' Fate

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 and 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-2016. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

 **Warning:** Mentioning masturbation.

* * *

 **Blue and Red**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14 – The Blondes' Fate on Saturday Evening**

* * *

 _'I can't believe that he could touch me like that…'_

Right after Kotake saved Doremi from Zacky, the captain of the soccer team commanded his girlfriend to take a bath, and she obeyed it.

When she let the warm water drip from the shower to the bathtub where she sat down right now, Doremi closed her eyes, kept thinking about Zacky's 'wild touch' which invaded her body several minutes (or maybe, hours?) ago.

 _'How can I let him touch me like that?'_ she was so guilty, _'He touched me forcefully, but my body just… couldn't resist it.'_

She crossed her arms and bit her lip, _'Then I kept moaning like that… and he successfully made me felt so dirty… with that strange feeling. Just what happened with me?'_

When the bathtub was almost full with water, she sighed in relief, _'Fortunately, Kotake came and could prevent it happen… Zacky didn't have chance to touch me any further.'_

She opened her eyes, looked down at her own body and whispered, "I should clean up my body from his touch."

 **.O.**

"Well then, just forget about that arrogant boy. Now I want you to eat this," said Kotake while he turned his attention to his homemade omurice, "You haven't take a breakfast yet, right? Just eat this omurice and you'll feel better."

"Hey, I never know that you can cook omurice before," replied Doremi before she took the spoon and started to eat the meal, "Even when you stayed here _that night_ , you just prepared some sandwiches for our breakfast."

"That's because you need something better than sandwiches to lighten up your mood this morning," Kotake smiled, "I also want to show you that I can cook something edible and delicious."

"Hmm, the taste is great, though…" said the redhead while she munched, "If that's really your reason, I think you should cook something better than this omurice."

"Hey, I can't find any beef in your refrigerator, if _that_ meal is really the one that you mean," he frowned, "Moreover, I think this omurice will give you enough energy for your afternoon class."

"Alright, I know that there's no beef in the refrigerator here, but maybe you wanted to buy some out there and cook it for me here?"

"I don't have time for that," Kotake shook of his head, then grabbed both of his girlfriend's shoulders, "because I want to meet you and protect you as soon as I can."

"Fine. If that's your reason, I don't mind to eat this omurice," said Doremi who then took another spoon of omurice and added, "but I want to eat this omurice with you."

"Eh? But I already took my breakfast…"

"Please, just eat this with me, okay?" Doremi begged. She was going to feed her boyfriend, "You really want to lighten up my mood, right? I just want to eat this omurice with you."

"Okay, I'll eat it with you, but don't feed me like I was a little boy," Kotake finally gave up, "I'll just take another spoon in the kitchen."

"Don't use another spoon. I want you to use mine," the redhead put her spoon onto the plate, "I won't ever feed you, but you just need to use my spoon. How if you took the spoon which Miya-chan used to… use? I don't want to see you _kissing_ her, even though you did it indirectly."

"So we'll take our turn to eat this omurice with this spoon," concluded Kotake before he took over the spoon, "Alright then, now is my turn to eat."

At last, they ate the omurice together, and right after Doremi finished the last spoon of their meal, Kotake kissed her lips.

 **.O.**

 _Meanwhile, at the soccer field…_

As Kotake finally didn't attend the morning practice, he called the coach and said the truth about Zacky, which made Daisuke angry that the rich boy tried to do something bad with his cousin, and the coach then gave the team captain permission to accompany his girlfriend this morning.

When the morning practice was over, Daisuke called his roommate by phone and asked him about his cousin, and Kotake replied that they just recently finished their shared breakfast. Daisuke then reminded the older boy to take care of his cousin and also, to not use this chance to sleep with her again.

Right after Daisuke hung up his phone, his phone cell rang. The goggle boy immediately answered without looked at the caller ID on his phone screen, "I told you to not sleep with her anymore even if you prepared that 'balloon of protection' things with you now."

"Daisuke, what are you talking about?" asked the caller, confused, "Are you talking with someone else?"

Recognizing the voice, Daisuke apologized, "Ah, I'm sorry, Wallace. I thought it was my roommate who called me."

"Well, it's okay, though… you must be talking with him by phone before I call you, right?" replied Wallace, "Anyways, can you pick me up from Narita Airport this Saturday evening? I'll have a research for my study since then."

"Does it mean that you want to have research here? In Odaiba?" asked Daisuke, "What research that you want to do here?"

"Just about some Japanese Lifestyle," Wallace simply answered, "I'll explain it later when you pick me up at Narita Airport."

"Alright then, I'll pick you up there this Saturday," Daisuke decided, "See you later, Wallace."

Once again, Daisuke hung up his phone and went home, as he didn't have any class for today. On the way to his apartment, he met someone.

"Oi, Miyako, did Kotake-san tell you about what happened in your apartment this morning?" he immediately asked, "Did he tell you that Zacky hacked his phone cell this morning and…"

"He told me, and that's why I decide to go home earlier. I'm so worried," the older girl replied, bowed her head, "It was an hour after I called him to confirm the message."

Both of them then walked together to Doremi and Miyako's apartment while the glasses girl added, "Firstly, when I confirmed it, Kotake-kun didn't say that he wasn't the one who sent the message, so I think there was no problem in my apartment, but then… he called me and told me the truth."

Miyako sighed, "I'm really a bad roommate for your cousin, so you have right to blame me."

Daisuke shook of his head, "No, Miyako. I won't ever blame you. It isn't your fault. You didn't know that Zacky was the one who sent that message to you."

"Well, maybe you're right, Daisuke," Miyako frowned, "but still, I let Zacky-kun entering my apartment so he could try to rape my own roommate there, and it's a horrible thing."

"I say no, Miyako. You don't need to blame yourself," Daisuke assured her, "Moreover, Kotake-san successfully prevented him to do the worst thing."

"Even so, there should be any bad things happened between them, even though it wasn't the worst thing. How if Zacky kissed her lips, or touched some sensitive parts of her body? I'm just really afraid that he could drop her mental and traumatize her."

"I'm so sure that Kotake-san can calm her down, as he had permission from our coach to accompany her in your apartment."

"Really? Well, I'm relieved then," Miyako sighed in relief, but then realized that Daisuke followed her to her apartment, even though he firstly wanted to go home to his own apartment, so she asked, "By the way, don't you want to go home to your apartment? Why do you follow me to my apartment?"

"Uh, well… I just… want to meet Kotake-san and Doremi there, just to make sure that they won't ever do the same mistake anymore, if you know what I mean," Daisuke nervously gave his reason, as he just realized that he didn't walk to his apartment, "I just don't want to be alone in my apartment."

"Oh, okay."

They kept silent until Daisuke started a new topic, "Ah, Wallace called me just a moments ago, and he said to me that he would come here this Saturday."

"Eh? Are you serious? Wallace wants to come here this Saturday?" Miyako was surprised, "Why does he want to come here?"

"He said that he would research something about Japanese Lifestyle."

"I see. So it's for his coursework then," she concluded, "and speaking about Wallace, actually I and Doremi-chan have ever talked about him, and it seems like, Wallace have ever flirted one of Doremi-chan's best friend."

"Really? Who?" asked Daisuke curiously, "I mean, none of them live in America…"

"Yeah, but one of them have ever lived in New York, and she knows about Wallace," Miyako explained, "Even she knows about Mimi-san, and now becomes her junior in the culinary faculty in France."

"Well, if that's the case, maybe she also knows about Michael and the other chosen children I met in New York eight years ago," said the goggle boy, "Did Doremi tell you her best friend's name?"

"Hmm, I remember that her nickname is… Momo-chan," Miyako crossed her arms while she replied, "However, she's the only one who has never come to Odaiba recently."

"You know, if Wallace have ever flirted her, then she must be so beautiful," Daisuke opined, but then realized something, "Wait, does it mean that he already broke up with his girlfriend whom he mentioned in our first meeting? I mean, if they were still dating, he wouldn't ever flirt another girl."

"I don't know. It's you who meet him more often than me, as you've ever come there in the summer vacation seven years ago."

Just then, they arrived at Miyako and Doremi's apartment and met Doremi and Kotake there, right when Doremi finished preparing herself to attend her afternoon class. The couple were surprised to see their roommates there.

"Miya-chan, why do you go home earlier? You usually arrive here at…"

"Well, I called Inoue and told her about Zacky when you took a bath, so maybe she's worried about you," cut Kotake who then turned his attention to Daisuke, "Now I just wonder, why do you also come here, Daisuke?"

"Uh, well… just to make sure that you both aren't sleeping together again here," replied the goggle boy, "and I feel relieved to see you both just watching TV here."

"So you still don't trust me, do you?" Kotake frowned, "Come on, Daisuke. I won't ever do it anymore. At least, not until it's okay for us to do it."

"Fine, I trust you."

"Anyways, as you both are here now, how if we watch TV together?" Doremi suggested with smile on her face, despite what happened with her earlier this morning, "I'll go for my afternoon class thirty minutes later, so all of us still have time to watch the rest of this drama series."

"Drama series?" said both Daisuke and Miyako in unison while they blushed, as they thought about different things.

 _'I watch a drama series with Miyako?'_ Daisuke thought, _'Does Doremi intentionally ask us to watch this drama series with her and Kotake-san, so that I can be sure with my feeling towards Miyako? Should I thank her or…'_

 _'Well, I know about this drama series, as Doremi-chan always watches it anytime she doesn't have morning class, but… why should I watch it with her, Kotake-kun and… Daisuke? What does it mean?'_

When they kept thinking about it, Doremi and Kotake looked at each other and smiled.

 _'At least, now we have chance to make them near.'_

 **.O.**

 _At night, in Doremi and Miyako's bedroom…_

"Eh? So that chosen child named Wallace will come here on Saturday…" said Doremi while she talked about the American chosen child with Miyako.

"Well, that's what Daisuke said on the way here," replied Miyako, "Then I remembered that we've ever talked about him, so I told Daisuke about your best friend named Momo-chan."

"Actually, her name is Asuka Momoko, and Momo-chan is just her nickname," corrected Doremi, "Then, why do you talk about Wallace's plan to come here with me?"

"I just want to tell you that maybe, if he knows that you're Momo-chan's best friend, he probably will ask you anything about her, as you said to me that he'd ever flirted her before."

"Well, it's possible, though… I think I should know about him more. I should make sure that Wallace won't ever break Momo-chan's heart, like the one whom she liked when we were still in high school."

"By the way, about this morning incident…"

"It isn't your fault, Miya-chan, so you don't need to apologize," cut the redhead, "Kotake told me about the message which you received from his phone, so… I think you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that… that bastard used this chance to come here…"

"Ah, seriously I don't want to remind you about it," Miyako realized that her roommate's expression changed while she talked about Zacky, so she immediately said, "Well, I know that he must be already doing something bad here and…"

"I don't know if I should say that he did something bad with me or not. I just… feel so dirty anytime I remember about what he did. He…" Doremi paused while she looked down at her own body, but then she quickly shook of her head and tried to change the topic, "Anyways, it's better if we talk about Wallace and Momo-chan right now."

"Doremi-chan…" Miyako noticed that her roommate's face was so pale, "Should I call a doctor for you?"

"Uh, no. I'm okay," Doremi assured, "I… think I just need to take a rest for a few minutes."

"Alright then, I think we can talk about Wallace and Momo-chan later. I want to do my task in the living room," Miyako took some of her books before she walked out from their bedroom, "If you need something, don't hesitate to call me, okay?"

Doremi nodded, "Thanks, Miya-chan."

When she saw Miyako left and closed the door, Doremi sighed, "How can't I just forget about it? That strange feeling just keep coming, and I…"

She couldn't resist to touch the parts of her body which was touched by Zacky this morning, even though she could manage to mute her moan by biting her lip this time. She massaged her left breast with her right hand while fingering her own passage with her left hand, closed her eyes as she felt a strange sensation around her.

 _'If only it was Kotake who touched me like this… but we already decided to do it again only if the situation allows us to have a child,'_ she thought, _'Oh well, I'll just do it by myself tonight, and I'll imagine that it was him who did it… the only one I love…'_

 _'I hope this can make me forget about what happened this morning…'_

She whispered, "Aishiteru yo, Kotake…"

Before long, she moaned softly and trembled slightly while her orgasm washed over her body, and when her climax was over, she quickly cleaned up herself and changed her casual clothes with a pajama.

"From now on, I'll wear pajama again," said Doremi to herself, "It's safer than a nightgown."

She then remembered about Wallace and his feelings towards Momoko, so she decided to contact the blonde haired girl by personal video chat, but even before she contacted her best friend, Momoko contacted her first.

"Hi, Momo-chan. I just recently want to contact you, though…" greeted her, "It seems like, you also want to talk about something with me."

"Really? Well, I think it proves that we're really a best friends," Momoko giggled, "By the way, can you pick me up from… wait, I should see my ticket first."

"Wait a minute. Are you going to say that you'll come here this Saturday? Then you want me to pick you up from… Narita Airport?" guessed Doremi, as she remembered Miyako said to her that Daisuke would pick Wallace up from Narita Airport on the same day, in the evening, "Will you arrive there in the evening?"

"Hey, from where do you know about it?" asked Momoko after she looked at her airplane ticket, "Well, this ticket mentioned that my destination is Narita Airport, and the time prediction stated that I would be arrived at 5 PM there, in the evening, but you say it even before I read it here."

The blonde added, "Does Majorika visit you there?"

"Eh, no. I'm just guessing it, because my cousin will pick one of his friends up from Narita Airport on Saturday evening," Doremi explained, "and if you also will arrive there on Saturday evening, it means that I can pick you up with him."

"Really? That's great," Momoko smiled, "Is the one whom will he picks up from there… a chosen child?"

"Pinpon! He's a chosen child from America, and… his name is Wallace."

"Eh? Wallace? So he's really your cousin's friend…" said Momoko in disbelief, "and I can't believe that he'll come there when I also come there."

"Well, maybe it's a fate that you both will be a couple," teased the redhead, who then asked her best friend, "By the way, why do you come here? Do you want to visit me like what Hazuki-chan did in her free week? Or do you want to do something important here?"

"Actually, I want to do both of them. One of my college teacher gives me a task to do some research about culinary around the world, and I remember that there are so many cafes, restaurants and sweet shops which located in Odaiba, so I want to go there."

"Speaking about cafes, I think I should recommend you a new one," stated Doremi, "I often come there, and it's a good place for hanging out."

"Did you come there with Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan and Onpu-chan when they came there?" asked the blonde, "It sounds interesting."

"Well, I came there with my roommate, Hazuki-chan and Ai-chan right before we accompanied Hazuki-chan to the airport, and they also said that the cafe was great, but unfortunately, I didn't have time to go there with Onpu-chan," replied Doremi, "I like to order their Strawberry Milkshake, because it tastes so smooth and so delicious. Even I still can smell the strawberries from the milkshake."

"Do they have cakes? Or cookies? Or any other sweets?"

"Of course they have all of those. They also have french fries and some healthy fast food," explained the redhead, "and all of them are delicious."

"How about Strawberry Tarts? If they have Strawberry Milkshake, they should be having other foods and drinks made from strawberries, right?"

"Hmm, they have Strawberry Tarts, though… I never try it until now."

"Alright then, I'll be the one who try it before you," Momoko then noticed something in Doremi's room, "By the way, where's your roommate? I never see her anytime we have video chatting."

Just then, Miyako opened the door and walked into the room with the books in her hands, and Doremi said to her best friend, "You know, she walks into our room right after you ask me about her."

The redhead then said to her roommate, "Miya-chan, good timing. Momo-chan wants to talk with you and see your face."

"Eh, really?" Miyako immediately walked to Doremi's desk and looked at the redhead's laptop screen, where she could see Momoko's face, "Hi, Momo-chan. I'm Doremi-chan's roommate, Inoue Miyako, but you can call me Miyako…"

"Or Miya-chan, like me," cut Doremi, "and when you come here, we'll go to the cafe with her."

"I'm looking forward to our meeting there," Momoko smiled, turned her attention to the glasses girl beside Doremi, "Nice to see you, Miya-chan."

"So, do you want to come here?" asked Miyako, "When will you come?"

"Saturday evening, and I heard from Doremi-chan that a chosen child from America also will come there at the same time, right?" replied Momoko, "and his name is Wallace, right?"

Miyako nodded, "Doremi told me that you'd ever talked about him before, in your previous video chatting, even though you didn't mention his name back then."

"Miya-chan have ever met Wallace, and that's why, she instantly realized that you talked about him with me and the others, once I told her about him."

"I understand," said Momoko, "Then, Miya-chan, will you pick me up from the airport with Doremi-chan?"

"Maybe no, because I want to visit my parents at our family apartment," Miyako replied, "but it's okay. I'll go home before midnight, so you still can meet me at our apartment."

"Momo-chan, can you stay at our apartment when you come here?" asked Doremi.

"I can," Momoko nodded, "Well then, see you on Saturday evening. Bye!"

"Bye!"


	16. Chapter 15: All the B Ask About the G

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 and 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-2016. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **Blue and Red**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15 – All the Boys Ask About the Girls**

* * *

 _Saturday evening, at Narita Airport…_

Doremi asked Kotake to borrow his father's car so that they, with Daisuke, could pick both Momoko and Wallace up from the airport together. The three college students arrived at Narita Airport right when both the airplane from New York and the airplane from Paris landed there, and they just need to wait for them in front of the arrival gates. Doremi and Kotake walked to the gate where all of the passengers from Paris took their luggage, while Daisuke walked to another gate to meet Wallace there.

Wallace walked out from the arrival gate first, and when he noticed Daisuke there, he greeted, "Hey, Daisuke, I'm glad to meet you here."

"Me too, Wallace," replied the goggle boy, "When will you start your research? Maybe I can help you a bit if you want to start it tomorrow."

"Well, I haven't decided yet, but for now, I just want to take a rest," Wallace looked around, "Then, where's your roommate? You said that you would come here with him by a car."

"He's with his girlfriend now, and his girlfriend is my cousin," Daisuke explained, "They're waiting for someone else at another arrival gate."

"Really? Who is it?" asked Wallace curiously, "Is it your roommate's friend? Or your cousin's friend?"

"I'll say both, even though we better say that _she_ is my cousin's best friend," Daisuke started to walk, "Well then, I think we should walk to them right now, or else, they would leave us here."

"She? You make me curious," Wallace followed him, "Do you really know about her? Is she beautiful?"

"I don't really know about her, but my cousin said that you probably have ever met her."

"Really?"

Daisuke shrugged, "She said that her best friend had ever lived in New York."

Just then, they found the another arrival gate where they saw Doremi and Kotake talked with a blonde haired girl, whom Wallace instantly noticed, "Wow, I can't believe that I can see a beautiful girl like you here, Momoko."

"Wallace? So you really come here…" replied Momoko while she turned her attention to the two boys, "and who are you?"

"Uh, I'm Motomiya Daisuke, Wallace's friend, and also, Doremi's cousin," the goggle boy introduced himself, "I'm also Kotake-san's roommate."

"I see. My name is Asuka Momoko, Doremi-chan's best friend," Momoko smiled, "Nice to meet you here."

"I'm also glad to see you again here," Wallace looked into Momoko's eyes, then at the couple beside her, "Then, are you both Daisuke's cousin and roommate? I'm Wallace, and nice to meet you both here."

Both Doremi and Kotake also introduced themselves to Wallace, then five of them went to Doremi's apartment by the mentioned car.

"Well, I should park this car at my apartment building's parking lot before I return it to my father tomorrow, so it's better if we drive Doremi and Asuka to Doremi's apartment first," Kotake explained, "and right after that, we go home to my apartment."

Don't you want to stop by my apartment first before you go home with Daisuke-kun and Wallace-kun, Kotake?" asked Doremi, "We can talk about anything before you go home."

"I wanted to, but I can't. I'm sorry, Doremi," Kotake apologized, "Today's practice is just so tiredful, and I think I need to take enough rest tonight."

"Oh, okay. I understand," said the redhead, "but can you just help us bringing Momo-chan's luggage into my apartment?"

"Well, I…"

"Let me help you bringing it, then," Wallace cut what Kotake said, "I'm not really tired to bring those."

"Really? But you just recently come from New York, just like Momo-chan who also just recently comes from Paris," added Doremi uncertainly, "Are you sure, you want to help us bringing Momo-chan's luggage?"

"Don't worry, just leave it to me," Wallace assured her, "It's only her luggage, after all."

"By the way, Wallace, why do you come here?" asked Momoko, "It isn't because you know that I also come here today, right?"

"Hey, of course not. I just recently know that you also come here today," Wallace shook of his head, "I have research about Japanese Lifestyle here."

"Research?" said the blonde haired girl in disbelief, "You know what, I also have a research here."

"Really? That's great!" commented Wallace, "So, now you continue your study in Paris, right?"

Momoko nodded, "I'm in the culinary faculty, and Mimi-san is my senior there."

"Actually, I and my fellow chosen children also know about Mimi-san," said Daisuke, "and I know that you're her junior from Miyako, Doremi's roommate."

"I know it," Momoko giggled, "Now we realize that our world isn't as large as we used to think."

"Then, what things that you want to research?" asked Wallace to Momoko again, "Is it important for you?"

"Well, it's about culinary around the world. My college teacher asked me and the other students to go to another country beside France in a week, and we should make a report about the people's taste there," Momoko explained, "My father have ever worked here, and I remember that there are so many cafes, restaurants and sweet shops here, so I decided to come here, to Odaiba."

Momoko looked at her best friend before she continued her words, "I also remember that Doremi-chan continue her study here, so I also want to visit her and stay at her apartment this week."

No one between Doremi, Kotake and Daisuke wanted to talk about Zacky and his trial to rape Doremi a few days ago, because they didn't want to make Momoko worried about her best friend. They also agreed that the incident was something which they should forget as Zacky was already gone from their life, so they just kept talking about Momoko and Wallace's research.

When they arrived in front of Doremi's apartment building, right before Doremi and Momoko walked out with Wallace who helped them bringing Momoko's luggage, Momoko said to Daisuke, "Ah, I just remember that when I told Onpu-chan that I came here today, she sent her regards to your friend named… Ichijouji Ken, so can you tell him about…"

"Hey, of course I'll tell him," Daisuke smiled, remembered about what Ken said to him in their recent meeting, "He'll be glad to know about it."

Doremi and Kotake were surprised to see Daisuke's reaction, but then they looked at each other and shrugged, then shared a quick kiss on their lips before said 'see you later' to each other. Kotake and Daisuke then waited for Wallace to walk back into the car before they went home to their apartment.

 **.O.**

At Doremi's apartment, both of the girls started a new conversation.

"Momo-chan, so you met Onpu-chan and told her that you wanted to come here today…" Doremi started, "Even so, are you sure that Onpu-chan… sent her regards to… Ken?"

Momoko nodded, "She really said it to me, and… it seemed like she was falling in love with him."

"Really? Onpu-chan… loves Ken?" said Doremi in disbelief, "You know, I just can't believe it, even though they've ever… you know, slept together like me and Kotake, but… it's different. They did it not because they were falling in love with each other. They were trapped."

"I know it. I also couldn't believe it at first, but I know from the way Onpu-chan said her regards for him to me that she feels something different about him. She loves him," replied Momoko, "and I think, Daisuke-kun knows something about Ken, as he said that Ken would be glad to know that Onpu-chan sent her regards to him."

"Well, Daisuke-kun is Ken's best friend, so I think you can be right here, Momo-chan," Doremi opined, "Even so, I'm still not really sure about Onpu-chan. She's just… someone who can't fall in love so easily."

"I think if she's really falling in love with him, she'll tell us about it, sooner or later," Momoko stated, "Now we just need to wait until we can confirm it to her."

"Alright then, enough about Onpu-chan. What about you and Wallace-kun, Momo-chan?" asked Doremi, "It seems like, he isn't just flirting you. I mean, he really likes you. I see that he really praised you honestly since he met you at the airport moments ago."

"But I think it's not enough. I should make a test for him."

"Test?" Doremi frowned, "Momo-chan, we talk about Wallace-kun's love for you, not about a subject in our campus or anything about test."

"You know, I still need to know everything about him. That's all. I just don't want to be a girlfriend of someone who in fact is a playboy."

"Whatever," Doremi sighed, "Honestly, before I met him, I also thought that he was a playboy, but when I saw him praised you like that at the airport this evening, it changes my perception about him. He really loves you."

"Well, I'll accept your opinion as a reference," Momoko finally decided, "but still, I should test him."

"Momo-chan…" Doremi didn't know what to say next, but then she looked at Momoko's luggage, "Well then, let me help you unpack your luggage."

"Oh yeah, let's we do it!"

Doremi then helped Momoko unpacking her luggage, and right when they were done unpacking, Miyako arrived there. The three girls greeted at each other.

"Nice to meet you here, Momo-chan," said Miyako, "So, how long will you stay here?"

"I'll stay in a week," replied Momoko, "and I hope you don't mind."

"Of course, I don't mind. However, Doremi-chan is my roommate, so her best friends are also my friends," Miyako smiled, "Moreover, it's better than if no one who stay here with me and Doremi-chan."

Suddenly, Momoko noticed something wrong from Miyako's last statement, so she asked, "What do you mean? Did something happened here before I come?"

Miyako realized about what she said before, so she gazed at her roommate to ask her approval to explain about the incident which involved the redhead that happened a few days ago there, and Doremi just could reply it by a sigh. The redhead finally told her best friend about the incident which she wanted to forget.

"So that's what happened," Momoko concluded, "Even so, why didn't you tell me before? Exactly, it was on the day I told you that I would come here today, right?"

"Well, I just don't want to make you worried about me," said Doremi, "Moreover, I try to forget it, like it was never happened, so that I can move on from anything happened on that day."

"Okay, we won't ever talk about it anymore," Momoko looked at her best friend with smile on her face, "Now I want to talk about the new cafe which you recommended to me a few days ago. When will we go there?"

"I think we can come there tomorrow, as tomorrow is Sunday. It's a free time for all of us," Doremi smiled back, "I know that you can't wait to taste their Strawberry Tarts, right?"

"Of course. Strawberry Tarts is my favorite sweets ever," Momoko widened her smile, "and I think it will taste better if we invite some people to come with us."

"Alright, I'll contact Daisuke-kun to ask the other chosen children to join with us, including Wallace."

"By the way, Doremi-chan, did Daisuke ask you about me?" Miyako immediately asked, "I mean, did he ask you about why I couldn't pick Momo-chan up from the airport with you, or…"

"Well, he was going to ask me about it, but then Kotake cut it and stated that his father's car wasn't a minibus, so even if you wanted to go with us, you still couldn't go with us by his car," replied Doremi, "Even so, I explained to him about you coming to your family apartment."

"Oh… okay," said Miyako, but somehow, her last question made Doremi wondering about something…

 _'Is finally Miya-chan also falling in love with Daisuke-kun?'_


	17. Chapter 16: Don't Bully Her!

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 and 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-2016. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **Blue and Red**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16 – Don't Bully Her!**

* * *

 _Sunday morning, at 09.00 AM…_

Just like what they'd planned, Doremi, Momoko and Miyako were at the cafe now, with the other chosen children from the second generation, along with Wallace and Kotake.

"Wow, this Strawberry Tart is so delicious!" commented Momoko after she took a bite of her favorite sweets, "I should write about this in my research."

"No wonder that you can be this sweet, Momoko," Wallace retorted, "because your favorite food is the sweet Strawberry Tarts."

"Oh, come on, Wallace. When will you stop flirting me like that?" the blond girl protested.

"It couldn't help. I just love you so much," replied him, "and I'm so happy to see you again here."

Wallace then turned his attention to the only one chosen child from the second generation whom he never met before, "Anyways, nice to meet you here, Ken."

"Me too. Nice to meet you here, Wallace," the dark haired boy responded, "Daisuke have ever told me about you, so I'm looking forward to our meeting here."

Meanwhile, Momoko noticed that Ken didn't add some sugar into his cup of coffee latte, so she whispered to her best friend, "Doremi-chan, can you see it? There's no sugar in Ken's coffee latte."

"So?" Doremi frowned, "Is it wrong? People have different taste."

"I know it, but we should remember that Onpu-chan always adds sugar in her coffee latte. They have different taste."

"Even so, it doesn't mean that they can't be falling in love with each other, right? I think their taste are balance," commented Doremi, "Or… don't say that you want me to call them as the bitter-sweet couple."

"Well, that's…" Momoko tried to hold her laugh, then she coughed and added, "So, do you think they can be a good couple? Even though their taste are balance just like what you say, Ken is a year younger than Onpu-chan."

"You know, when you said last night that Onpu-chan probably loves Ken, I doubted it, but then I realize that there are some similar things about them."

"What are those things that you mean?"

"It's better if we talk about it later," the redhead took her glass, "However, I think it isn't wrong for them to become a couple."

Just then, Ken asked Momoko, "By the way, Asuka-san, Daisuke told me that Segawa-san sent her regards to me. Is it true?"

"Excuse me, Ken, don't you believe with me?" Daisuke protested. He sliced his piece of chocolate cake, "I thought you are my best friend…"

"Hey, don't get me wrong, Daisuke. I just wanted to make sure that she really sent her regards to me," Ken assured, "So, Asuka-san…"

"Of course, I'm not lying. Onpu-chan sent her regards to you, Ken," Momoko smiled, "Should I call her to make it clear?"

"No, you don't need to do that, Asuka-san," Ken shook of his head, then smiled back at Momoko and said, shyly, "Is Segawa-san okay now?"

Momoko nodded, "She keeps doing her best to become a professional actress."

All of them kept talking until Kotake asked Doremi to go to a sports shop near the cafe to accompany him buying some stuff.

"Hey, why don't you ask me to accompany you instead?" Daisuke frowned, "Who knows if I found something interesting at the sports shop and decided to buy it."

"Well, we have plan to go jogging together in my free weekends, and also, in our free morning," Kotake explained, "We want to buy some stuff for jogging."

"Okay, I trust you," the goggle boy glared at the older spiky haired boy, "but you should take care of my cousin so carefully, and don't do _that mistake_ anymore, or else… I'll turn you into a noddle dough."

"Believe me. That won't ever happen anymore," Kotake chuckled, then walked out from the cafe with his girlfriend, "Well then, we'll be back here right after we buy those stuff."

"Alright then, we'll be waiting for you both here," replied Momoko, "Have a nice shopping, Doremi-chan, Kotake-kun."

Just five minutes after the couple went out, someone else walked into the cafe, and _he_ was someone whom both Daisuke and Miyako wished to disappear from the world, Zacky.

"Damn, what is he doing here?" Daisuke hissed, "Isn't it enough for him to do those disgusting things? I know that he already resigned from the soccer team, which makes me relieved, but why does he come here now?"

"Tricky guy," Miyako mumbled, "What is his plan for today?"

Noticing what Miyako said, Momoko whispered, asked the glasses girl, "Miya-chan, who's the 'tricky guy' that you mean? Is he the one who just recently walk into this cafe?"

Miyako nodded, then explained anything about Zacky.

Momoko gasped, while her emeralds widened, "So he's the one who tried to rape Doremi-chan?"

"Yeah, you're right," Miyako sighed, "Fortunately, she goes with Kotake-kun to the sports shop now, so she doesn't need to meet him here."

"Even so, how if he was still here when they came back from the sports shop?"

"Let's just hope that it won't ever happen."

"Hey, looks like, there's a small meeting here," after ordered his beverages, Zacky sat down on a seat near their table and greeted them, "Nice to see you all here."

"Don't say anything!" Daisuke clenched his fists, "How dare you greet us after you did 'it' to my cousin."

Ken instantly realized with what his best friend said, while Iori, Takeru, Hikari and Wallace didn't understand why the goggle boy could be that angry with the rich boy.

"What did I do? I did it because she have a sexy body," replied Zacky which immediately made all of them knew about his fault, "and I just think that it was better for her to be mine."

"No," Momoko immediately retorted while seriously looked at Zacky, "Doremi-chan doesn't need someone like you beside her, you pervert."

"What do you say?!" Zacky stared back at her, "Just who do you think you are, blonde bitch?!"

"Not all women are bitches like you say, so don't call anyone 'bitch' in front of me or I'll make sure that you won't ever come back here!" Daisuke shouted while stood up from his own seat, "and for your information, Momo-san is my cousin's best friend, so she'll defense her with us."

"Yes, I am," Momoko confirmed, "I'll protect Doremi-chan from you."

"Well, I don't care anyway," Zacky shrugged, "and I see that she isn't here now, so it's useless for you all to keep scolding me like that."

"Then, why do you come here now? Why do you walk to us?" asked Ken, "Just say what you want here, Zacky-senpai."

"Nice question," Zacky smirked before he answered, "You know, if someone locked her apartment's door right before I came there, I wouldn't ever have chance to enter the apartment and do what I want there."

Sensing that Zacky was referring to her, Miyako said, "That was because you sent a fake message with Kotake-kun's phone cell, as if he didn't have morning practice and wanted to give a surprise to her. You tricked me…"

"Alright, I admit it," cut him, "but you know what, if you don't want me to try raping her again, I have an interesting offer for you."

"Huh?"

Now you're single, aren't you?" Zacky touched Miyako's lavender hair with his right hand, "Don't you want to be my girlfriend? We'll have some fun, and I promise, I won't ever disturb your roommate anymore."

"Z-Zacky-kun…"

"Or, do you want me to spread a rumor that you sell your own roommate for your own benefit?"

Miyako gasped, then pulled her hair from his right hand, "I'm not a pimp!"

"Yes you are," insulted Zacky, "That's why you didn't lock your apartment's door in that morning."

"You perfectly know what happened…"

"Yes, but all of your friends in your campus don't know about it, and I can use it to…"

"Don't you dare to bully her like that!"

Daisuke immediately punched Zacky away from Miyako with his right fist, "Just go away and don't disturb us anymore!"

"Daisuke…" Miyako's cheeks blushed, looked at the leader of her team in disbelief, _'He protects me from Zacky-kun?'_

"Ugh, fine! I'll go now, but I'll come back soon to take a revenge on you!" said Zacky who then quickly moved to another seat near the front door right after the waiter brought his beverages out.

Meanwhile, Kotake and Doremi were going to opened the front door when both of them noticed that Zacky was in the cafe.

"Kotake, I'm afraid that he would try to rape me again if we walked in now," said Doremi while hold her boyfriend's arms tightly, "What should we do?"

"Just wait until he walked out from the cafe," replied Kotake, who then looked around and added, "Let's we go somewhere else before he noticed us here."

Doremi nodded, then they wasted no time to walked into a bookstore nearby.

 **.O.**

"So, he came to you all and said all of those things…"

Fortunately, Zacky was already gone from the cafe when both Kotake and Doremi walked out from the bookstore, so they could immediately walked into the cafe to talk about the rich boy with the others there.

"Well, that's right, Kotake-san," Daisuke sighed, "and I don't have choice but to punch his face so that he could shut up and go away from us."

"Thank you, Daisuke," said Miyako to the goggle boy, "You protected me from Zacky-kun."

"Uh… I just… didn't want to hear more about his terrible plan, so I decided to punch his face," he told his reason, then scratched his head, "By the way, it seems like I got carried away…"

"You're the hot-headed ones, so it couldn't help," Takeru frowned, "You always instantly do something before you think about it."

"Oi, Takeru, don't you forget that you've ever done the same things before?" he retorted, "Anyways, let's just hope that he won't ever do what he said."

"We hope so," sighed the others in unison.

"Well then, I think it's better if we talk about something else now," suggested Hikari. She asked Wallace, "So, what will you do in your research?"

"I think I'll follow Momoko in her culinary journey," replied Wallace while looked at his crush, "because it sounds interesting."

"Wallace, I'll do a research, not a journey," corrected Momoko, "Also, I recall that your research is about Japanese Lifestyle, so is it better for you to do your research in public service areas? You know, like the train stations, or schools, or colleges, or some… offices, maybe?"

"But restaurants is also a public service area, right? I can accompany you."

"No."

"Alright, but we can have lunch and dinner together, can't we?"

"Huh, okay," Momoko sighed, "That sounds better."

Iori then suggested Wallace to do some survey to some of the citizens he met in his research, and Wallace thanked him for it.

At 11.00 AM, they decided to go to the cinema to watch a movie, then they spent the day together until the night came.


	18. Chapter 17: Do I Love Him?

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 and 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-2016. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **Blue and Red**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17 – Do I Love Him? The Change of the Heart**

* * *

 _Monday…_

As Kotake had a morning practice and Daisuke had a morning class today, Wallace decided to do his research alone. Even so, he asked Momoko to eat their lunch together in a restaurant near the train station this afternoon, and that was why he enthusiastically did his research this morning.

In the train station, Wallace asked some citizens to participate in a survey he made, as he agreed with Iori's suggestion yesterday. However, many people was interested to participate, so the survey was finished sooner than his expectation. Wallace used this chance to go to the restaurant right after he collected his survey sheets.

 _'Well, maybe it doesn't wrong if I come here earlier,'_ he thought while looked at the watch around his left wrist, _'I love Momoko so much, so I don't mind to wait for her much longer. I really want to meet her and eat my lunch with her here.'_

Wallace sighed, then walked into the restaurant and sat down onto a seat near the cashier. A waiter immediately walked to him and gave him the menu, but he said to the waiter that he would order his lunch later, once Momoko came there.

A half hours later, Momoko arrived.

"Ah, Wallace, have you already wait for me for so long?" asked her worriedly, "You haven't order anything."

"Not really. My survey just ended a bit earlier, and I just wait for you in a few minutes," he assured, "I wasn't really hungry when I arrived here, so I decided to wait for you until you come."

"Oh, okay," Momoko frowned, "Let's we order our lunch then."

Wallace then signaled to the waiter to walk to their table, so they could order the meals, and when the waiter left them to pass the order to the kitchen, they continued their conversation.

"So, how about your research? Is it fun?" asked Wallace, "I see that you're still hungry even after you did your research."

"That's because I just came to a coffee shop and a bakery this morning, and I just tried some samples of snacks, so it doesn't enough to make me full," replied her, "Then I still can eat my lunch with you here."

"Well, I'm relieved then," he smiled.

"By the way, don't you feel uneasy to do your research… alone?" asked Momoko in disbelief, "I mean… I thought you asked Daisuke-kun to accompany you this morning."

"Yeah, I easily came to the train station. I have a map anyway," Wallace shown his smartphone to his crush, "Moreover, Daisuke couldn't accompany me this morning. He has a morning class."

"Actually, both Doremi-chan and Miya-chan also have morning class today, but it's not the problem that I want to talk about with you," Momoko admitted, "I mean, I often came here when I lived in Misora long time ago, so it's okay for me to do my research alone, but you…"

"Okay, I know what you mean, and I should admit that I never came and lived here before," Wallace finally understood with what Momoko mean, "but still, I'm not a child anymore. I can go to wherever I want to by myself, and if I lost my way, I just need to ask anyone near me to give me the directions that I need. Simple as that."

"Alright, I just want to make sure that you won't ever fail in your research just because of a small things," Momoko shrugged, "I see that your Japanese is better than before now, so you can use your speaking ability here."

"I know, right?" said Wallace right when the waiter came back to bring their meals, so he added, "Anyways, let's we start to eat."

Momoko nodded, then they started with the appetizer.

 **.O.**

 _Meanwhile, at the supermarket…_

After took their lunch at their favorite cafe, Doremi and Miyako went to the supermarket for their weekly shopping.

"Doremi-chan, are you sure that Momo-chan will go home to our apartment right after she takes her lunch together with Wallace? How about her research? Doesn't she want to go to many places today, for her research?"

"Well, the weather is hotter than before now, so she wants to make a sweet and cold snack with us this afternoon."

"I see," the glasses girl noticed that her roommate took some cookies' ingredients and put it into their shopping trolley, "but it seems like, we won't ever make the cold ones. I think we'll bake some cookies."

"Actually, we won't ever make the ordinary cookies," replied Doremi while she took a large box of milk, "We'll make ice cream cookies."

"Wow, it sounds interesting," commented Miyako, "and… let me guess. You both got the recipe from your part-time job experience in that sweet shop, right?"

"You can say that," the redhead smiled, "Alright then, we just need to take some ingredients for the ice cream, then we go home."

"Umm… Doremi-chan?"

"What happened, Miya-chan? Is there something wrong?"

"Well… I just want to ask you something," Miyako slowly said, "Have you ever heard about… Daisuke's current love interest? I mean, you're his cousin and you're near with him, even nearer than his own sister, Jun, so… maybe you know something about him which I never know, or…"

"Why so suddenly…" cut Doremi, "I mean, why do you ask me about it? You're his friend, so I think you just need to ask him about it."

"Uh, that's…"

"Alright, don't say to me that you have a feeling towards him," teased Doremi, "Why does it become so important for you to know if Daisuke-kun had a crush on someone else or not?"

"I… don't know," Miyako uncertainly replied, "I just want to make sure that he won't ever be falling in love with a wrong girl anymore."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then why does your face become so red?"

"Eh? Well, I…" Miyako's cheeks blushed, while she couldn't continue what she said.

 _'Why does my face feel so hot? Am I really blushing?'_ Miyako thought, _'Does it mean that I love Daisuke?'_

"Miya-chan?"

"…"

"Miya-chan!"

"Ah, sorry, Doremi-chan. I just think about something else," she apologized, "How about the ice cream's ingredients? Have you already collect all of them in the trolley?"

"Yes, I have," Doremi sighed, "However, it's okay if you really love my cousin, anyway. He doesn't have crush on anyone else."

"Eh, really?"

The redhead nodded, "He always talks about you and the other chosen children anytime he meets me, and he never mentions any other name."

 _'Because he has a crush on you, Miya-chan,'_ added Doremi in her heart, _'That's why he punched Zacky-kun's face yesterday.'_

"Oh, alright," Miyako concluded, "Let's we walk to the cashier now."

Doremi nodded once again, then they were going to pay all of the stuff they took.

 **.O.**

After their lunch, Wallace brought Momoko home to Doremi and Miyako's apartment. They arrived right when the redhead and the glasses girl prepared the ingredients to make the ice cream cookies in the kitchen.

"Wallace, do you want to have some ice cream cookies with us? We can talk about anything while I, Doremi-chan and Miya-chan are making the ice cream cookies." offered Momoko.

"Hey, that's a good idea, Momoko," Wallace accepted, "I want to taste your handmade ice cream cookies. Moreover, it's very hot outside there."

"That's great," Momoko then turned her attention to her best friend, "Doremi-chan, can you ask Kotake-kun to come here? It's better if we eat the ice cream cookies with him."

"Okay, I'll call him," Doremi took out her phone cell and called her boyfriend, "Uh, Kotake, can you come to my apartment right now? We want to eat ice cream cookies together here, so… can you? Where are you now? Is Daisuke-kun with you there?"

Reflex, Miyako looked at her roommate right after heard her last statement, but Doremi just kept talking with Kotake, "Good, then you can come here with him. Don't worry. Wallace is here with us now, so you both just need to come here. Alright, we'll be waiting for you. See you soon."

Doremi, Momoko and Miyako then started to make the ice cream cookies, while Wallace waited for them in the living room. Not so long after that, Kotake and Daisuke arrived, right when Momoko put the cookie dough into the oven.

"When I made it at the first time, I was inspired by the clams at the beach in Misora," explained Momoko while she brought three glasses of Barley Tea for the boys to the living room, "You know that people rarely come to the sweet shop in a hot weather, especially in summer, so I thought that it would be good if Sweet House Maho-dou sold some ice cream cookies."

"Well, it was a great success," added Doremi after she gulped her own Barley Tea, "At least, some guests came to buy the ice cream cookies. It was better than if no one came to the sweet shop."

"I've ever tried the coffee flavored ones back then, and it was delicious," said Kotake, "Well, not really sweet though, at least it was enough to refresh the day."

"Then, which flavor do you make for us right now?" asked Daisuke, "Honestly, I don't really like coffee…"

"Don't worry. There are five kinds of flavors which we make here," Momoko assured, "Those are vanilla, coffee, chocolate, strawberry and green tea."

"Green tea? It sounds interesting," commented Wallace, "I can't wait until the ice cream cookies are done."

"Just be patient. The ice cream cookies will be done soon," the would be pastry chef smiled, "I'll make the vanilla and green tea ones once the cookies are baked well."

"Then, I'll do the strawberry and coffee ones," Doremi decided, then asked her roommate, "Miya-chan, can you make the chocolate ones?"

"E-Eh? Why should I who make the chocolate ones?" Miyako protested, "and why do we just make it in five flavors here? It's better if we make it in six flavors."

"Well, I don't want to offend you, but you never make ice cream cookies before, so I think it's better if you just make it in one flavor," Momoko gave her reason, "It's easier for you."

"Okay, I know I never make this kind of cookies before," finally, Miyako gave up, but then she asked something in her heart, _'but why chocolate, of all flavors?'_

A few minutes later, the cookies were baked well. The three girls then put some ice cream onto some of the cookies before put another cookie on top.

"We make six ice cream cookies in each flavors, so all of us can taste all of the flavors," said Momoko while added some vanilla ice cream onto a cookie, "but honestly, the vanilla ones is my favorite."

"Then, Kotake's favorite flavor is coffee while my favorite ones is strawberry," added Doremi, also worked on her ice cream cookies, "Sounds balancing, right?"

Momoko froze in a few minutes right after heard what her best friend said, as she translated it as 'I told you a bitter-sweet couple is balance', but then she coughed and continued working on the green tea ones and asked, "By the way, how about you three? Wallace, Miya-chan, Daisuke-kun, which one is your favorite flavor?"

"Actually, any flavor is good for me," Wallace shrugged, "but for now I think green tea is unique."

"Honestly, I'm confused between strawberry and chocolate," admitted Miyako while put her finished ice cream cookies on the large plate in front of her, "Green tea also tastes good, but I just don't like it as much as chocolate and strawberry."

"My favorite flavor is chocolate," Daisuke immediately answer, "and you know what? I hope you can make the chocolate ones well, Miyako."

"Don't you see what I'm doing now?" Miyako mumbled, kept concentrating on her last ice cream cookies.

Right after all of the ice cream cookies were done, all of them ate the ice cream cookies in delight.

"I know strawberry is the best!" said the redhead, "What a great flavor I make."

"Well, I should admit that you do your best for the coffee ones, Doremi," Kotake smiled, "It tastes like the one I tried in Maho-dou long time ago."

"But those flavors can't beat the first flavor I made back then," Momoko proudly exclaimed, "and it's the sweet vanilla."

"Wow, delicious! The green tea ice cream is so refreshing and the cookies is so good," commented Wallace, "It's because you're the one who make it for us, Momoko."

"Oh, Wallace, when will you stop flirting me like that?" protested the green eyed girl.

"Sorry. I just can't resist to praise you. You're beautiful, and I like your handmade sweets so much."

"Whatever," Momoko rolled her eyes, "I just don't want to fly away just because of you."

"…" Wallace looked at her in disbelief.

"What? Why do you see me like that?" Momoko noticed, "Is there something wrong with what I said?"

"Not really," he simply replied while took the vanilla ones, "Now I want to try your favorite flavor."

"Well, I should admit that you did a good job for this one, Miyako," said Daisuke to the glasses girl, "Even though it's your first time making the chocolate ice cream cookies."

"Thanks for your compliment, Daisuke," replied her, as she took both of the chocolate ones and the strawberry ones, "Now I want to try if I can eat these at the same time."

"Miya-chan, are you still confuse to choose your favorite flavor?" Doremi frowned, "So you decide to combine both of the flavors…"

"Honestly, I just want to try something new," Miyako admitted, "Who knows if then we can make a new flavor from the combination."

She took a bite from both of the ice cream cookies in both of her hands, then commented, "Hey, these two really taste great! The combination is really delicious."

"Really?" Momoko immediately responded, "Okay, maybe I can make the chocolate-strawberry ice cream cookies later, for my future sweets shop."

"Well, if those two are really delicious together, I think it doesn't wrong to combine the flavors for real later," Doremi finally agreed with both her best friend and her roommate, "It's a great idea, after all."

 **.O.**

After they ate the ice cream cookies together while talking about random things, the three boys went home, and that was when Miyako felt something different and unbelievable in her heart. She was sad to see the leader of her chosen team went home with Kotake and Wallace.

 _'Do I really change? Am I really falling in love with him?'_ she thought, _'Oh well, maybe time will answer it later.'_

Later… and gradually, she would find the answer of those questions… in just a few days…


	19. Chapter 18: On the Rainy Day

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 and 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-2016. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **Blue and Red**

 **.**

 **Chapter 18 – On the Rainy Day**

* * *

 _Thursday, in the afternoon…_

Doremi thought about something while she put all of her belongings into her bag, and it was the conversation between two of her classmates named Ivy and Felicia in their classroom several hours ago, right when they were waiting for the start of their morning class.

 _'I can't believe it. So there were some of our seniors who already did 'it' with their lovers,'_ the redhead shook of her head, _'and they used both pills and condoms…'_

 _'Well, they intentionally did it, so they can prepare themselves properly.'_

She realized something, then mumbled, "By the way, why should I think about it. It's their privacy. If they want to do something like that, I don't have right to forbid them."

 _'Moreover, they're my seniors. They're the 'always right' squad,'_ she sighed, _'and also, I've already did it with Kotake, even though we unintentionally did it. What happened with us was even worse than them. They could make sure that they won't ever be pregnant, while I was just so lucky that my monthly period started not so long after it happened…'_

She stood up, "Anyways, I should go home now."

Doremi walked out from her class, went home to her apartment, but not so long after her departure, it was raining.

"Ehh, rain?!" shouted her to herself in disbelief, "but the forecast said that today would be a sunny day, so I don't bring my umbrella. What should I do now?"

The redhead quickly ran to her apartment while noticed that her boyfriend walked to her and then ran beside her, asked, "Hey, I can't believe that I can meet you here right now, and… wait, don't you bring your umbrella to your campus?"

She explained to Kotake about the forecast, and they ended up running together to Doremi's apartment.

"By the way, why do you follow me here?" asked Doremi as both of them arrived at the apartment. She unlocked the door, "Don't you want to go home to your apartment and take a bath there?"

"Well, just to make sure that you can arrive here safely," replied him as he walked into the living room and sat down onto a sofa there, "I also want to talk with you about something."

"What is it?" the redhead quickly prepared two cups of milk tea in the kitchen after removed her shoes and replaced it with her iconic pink slippers, "You make me curious."

"Well…" Kotake paused until his girlfriend walked into the living room where he was waiting for her and she gave him a cup of milk tea, "It's about us."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Doremi frowned, sat down beside her boyfriend, "I don't think that there is a problem between us. I mean, we still can meet with each other even though we have our own business."

"Yeah, but that isn't what I want to talk about," the captain of the soccer team sighed, "It's just that… I think my practice will be more intense next week, so… maybe I'll rarely meet you since then."

"Don't worry. I'm alright with that," she smiled, "You know that I'll always support you even though your activities will make us rarely meet with each other."

"I know it, but… I'll be missing you so much since next week," Kotake gulped his milk tea then quickly put his cup onto the table in front of him and hold both of Doremi's shoulders, "You know that I love you so much."

Kotake looked into his girlfriend's eyes at first, but then he noticed that her clothes was wet and he could see her bra inside it, as she wore a white shirt.

"W-Well…" he quickly pulled his hands and continued. His cheeks blushed as he looked at the floor between them, "Anyways, I think you should change your clothes right now."

 _'How can suddenly I think about that? I should be focus on my topic,'_ Kotake thought, _'Even so, her shirt… I still can see her body inside it, and… Ah, how can I think to do that mistake again?'_

"Uh… you're right," Doremi nervously replied, as she understood what her boyfriend meant, "I think… I should take a bath right now."

She took her last sip of her milk tea, then put back her cup onto the table, but just when she took her first step, Kotake immediately stood up, hold her shoulders again and kissed her lips passionately.

Five minutes later, they broke their kiss and caught their breath.

"I don't understand," the redhead broke the silence, "Kotake, actually… what do you want right now? You said that I should change my clothes, but then…"

"I don't know. When I see your wet clothes, suddenly I just… want to touch you again," Kotake sighed, "but at the same time I remember about my promise with your cousin, so… I'm so confuse to choose between touch you and keep my promise."

Just then, Doremi remembered about Ivy and Felicia's conversation which she heard this morning. She asked her boyfriend, "Do you have a… condom in your sports bag?"

"Well, someone left it there," Kotake opened the said bag and took out a small package, which was a pack of condoms, "I don't know who the owner is, and when _he_ left it there, but probably, it was Kimura or Wallace."

He asked back, "Then, why do you ask me about it?"

Doremi then explained about the conversation between her classmates this morning.

"Okay, so you want me to use this, right?" concluded him, "but then, what will we do now? I mean, where will we do 'that'?"

The redhead smiled, shyly, "How if we take a bath together and do 'it' during our bath?"

"Well, that sounds like a good idea. We can easily clean up the evidences there," Kotake opined, "Honestly, I don't want anyone knows about… what we're going to do now."

"Me too. This will be our big secret for now."

Both of them looked at each other, then had another passionate kiss while they walked into the bathroom.

 **.O.**

"Eh? So you left it there?" asked Momoko in disbelief, "Wallace, I'm not sure if we should let them have their 'intimate session' like what you mean. I mean, they never want to do that intentionally. I already told you about their first time (and maybe Kotake-kun already told you about the same things), and they have promise to never do it again until they get married."

"Are you sure that they're still that naive?" Wallace asked back, "I mean, come on. Once they did it, even though their first time is an accident, they'll think to do it again, sooner or later. I just want to help them so that they can prepare themselves once they think about it."

"Whatever," said Momoko worriedly, "I'm just afraid that Kotake-kun will think that your action annoys him."

"Don't worry. I don't think that he'll be annoyed just because of that. He'll thank me," Wallace assured, "It's better than if they want to do that but they don't prepare any protection with them."

"Okay… maybe I should think about it that way," Momoko finally gave up. She then started a new topic while noticed that Wallace brought something unusual to the restaurant where they took a lunch right now, "By the way, I see that you bring a shopping bag here. Did you buy something in the shopping center this morning?"

"Well, sort of," Wallace took something out from the shopping bag, and it was a small box. He gave it to his crush, "I buy this for you."

"Really?" Momoko received the box and opened it, took a necklace out from there, "You bought a necklace for… me?"

"Exactly, I want you to be my girlfriend," Wallace admitted, "because I really love you, and I want to show you my big love."

"Wallace, I…" Momoko was speechless in a few minutes before she stated, "I love you too, and I want to be your girlfriend."

"Are you sure? I correctly hear it, right?" Wallace looked surprised, "Do you really want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, because now I'm sure that you really love me," Momoko nodded, "I want to be your girlfriend, even though we'll have a long distance relationship once our research here is over, because I know that we'll always be loving at each other."

"Momoko…" Wallace smiled, "Thank you."

He hugged Momoko tightly, but then broke the hug when he realized that they were still in a restaurant and some people looked at them.

"Well, can we go to somewhere else?" he asked, "We already finish the meal."

"Okay," replied Momoko, "Let's we go."

They walked out from the restaurant, but as it was still raining outside there, they couldn't go too far from there. They decided to walk into a building next to the restaurant, and coincidentally, it was a _love hotel_ …

 **.O.**

 _Meanwhile, on a street near a small apartment building…_

Some people helped a young lady there, carried a young man who was unconscious into a taxi, which would bring him and the young lady to the hospital. It seemed like someone had already shot the young man's stomach, as it was wounded and bleeding.

The young lady sat beside him, at the backseat, and on the way to the hospital, she called someone.

 _'I can't believe that he could be sacrificing himself too much like this, just to rescue me from Zacky-kun,'_ she thought before someone replied her calling, "Doremi-chan, can you go to the hospital right now?"


	20. Chapter 19: The Call and the Backstory

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 and 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-2016. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **Blue and Red**

 **.**

 **Chapter 19 – The Call and the Backstory**

* * *

They moved in harmony, under the shower which kept dropping the warm water onto them both. The sounds of their moans could be heard around the bathroom, like a music of their passionate love. Even so, just like what they said before they started making out there, the blue haired young man kept making sure that his girlfriend would still be safe, in spite of what they did right now, as he used the protection things which was left into his sports bag moments ago.

An hour later, their intimate session was over, and they started taking their bath. This time, they just cleaned up themselves, as they kept reminding themselves that they'd already used all of the protection things in that small pack and threw all of those into the dustbin in the bathroom.

 _'Alright, it's enough for me to reach my climax three times today,'_ Kotake thought, _'Now I just need to focus on my own body. I should clean up myself.'_

"You know, I still can't believe that we… can enjoy ourselves in such a naughty things like… sex," the redhead broke the silence while kept rubbing her own body with her shower puff. Her cheeks blushed, "Before today, I kept thinking that sex was a gross things, but now…"

"Well, I think we can do it with pleasure because we're loving each other," Kotake opined, "You know how much I love you, and… I can see that you also love me, as much as I love you…"

"Much more than your love to me," cut Doremi. Her hands stopped moving, "Honestly, I even want to have some children with you, but for now, we should be patient."

"I know it," he sighed, "I also want to marry you soon, then we'll have a happy family."

Doremi smiled, continued to clean up herself, "Then it means that I should work harder so that I can graduate from my campus and be a teacher sooner."

"Why so soon? I think you just need to do your best and take your time well," Kotake retorted, "I don't mind if I should wait for you a bit longer, or maybe, much longer."

"Wha-what the… Hey, don't underestimate me!" Doremi protested as she difficultly rubbed her back. She glared at her boyfriend sharply, "I did just pass my entrance exam this year, but you should remember that we graduated from high school together last year. I'm not that stupid."

"Calm down, Doremi, don't be mad at me. I'm just kidding. I know that you'll be more serious this time, just don't force yourself," Kotake assured, but then he noticed what his girlfriend did, so he offered, "By the way, let me help you rub your back. It seems like, you can't do it by yourself."

"Uh… okay, but don't overdo it. You don't have any condoms left in your bag," said Doremi nervously as she handed her shower puff over to Kotake, "No extra time for that things."

"I know it. Don't worry," Kotake started to rub Doremi's back, "I'll just focus on cleaning up your back, and not more."

He then commented, "You know, I like your skin. It's very soft."

"Thanks for your compliment, Kotake," she smiled, "Then, can I help you rub your back as well? I see that you haven't rubbed it yet."

"Well, of course you can," replied Kotake as he rubbed his girlfriend's soft skin, "but I can't guarantee that my skin is as soft as yours."

"You don't need to say that," Doremi giggled, "I don't care if your skin isn't soft. I just want to see it clean."

"Up to you, my princess," said Kotake while Doremi kept giggling. He kept rubbing her back until he was sure that it was already clean, then it was Doremi's turn to rub his back.

"Anyways, enough about us. Now I want to talk about Daisuke," Kotake started a new topic, "I hope he won't be mad at me once he knows that we just did it here intentionally."

"He won't, because I'll persuade him," Doremi assured, "He's just worried that it would disturb my study in college. He just doesn't want to see if I had a bad grade in my class or if later my college would drop me out just because I was pregnant. I think it will be okay if we aren't really addicted in sex. We don't have plan to do it frequently, anyway."

"I hope so," Kotake sighed, "I know that he's just your cousin, but I already assume him as my younger brother."

"Me too."

"Well, you both really seem like a real siblings. He really knows anything about you, and you also know about him as well," commented him, "Your relationship with him is even better than the relationship between you and Poppu, your own younger sister."

"Really? Well, maybe it's because I don't have any younger brother, although I've ever wanted to have one before," she admitted while turned on the shower to rinse herself, "Honestly, when I found out that I would have a younger sibling back then, I wished that I would have a younger brother, but then I knew that it didn't come true, as Poppu is my younger sister."

"Then, how about your relationship with him when we still lived in Misora? I heard that you both rarely contacted each other before. You even didn't know that there was a great digimon invasion here in 1999, and Daisuke was one of the victims."

"It couldn't help. I was busy helping in Maho-dou that time, and it was my mother who told me about the invasion a few days after it happened, when the invasion was over."

"Then, what was your reaction after you knew about it?" asked Kotake.

"I was shocked at first, but then I was relieved as my mother said that the invasion was over immediately," replied Doremi while she started drying her long hair with her hairdryer and combed it strands by strands as she already finished to take her bath, "Well, even though I already assume him as my younger brother, we rarely met and contacted each other back then, until his parents contacted my family five years ago and informed us… something about him."

"Okay, I think I know about the information that you got from them," said the blue haired young man as he remembered that his roommate had ever told him about the same things, "Anyways, they helped you much since last year."

"Yup, that's right," Doremi smiled as her hair was already dry and not in a mess, "I thanked them very much."

 **.O.**

After they took their bath together and changed their clothes, Doremi and Kotake walked back into the living room. Just when Doremi were going to wash the empty cups which they left on the table earlier, her phone cell was ringing, so she answered the call after she noticed the caller's ID, "Uh, hello, Miya-chan. What's up? Why do you call me now? Is there something wrong?"

She was confused to hear the reply from her roommate, so she asked, "Eh, hospital? What do you mean? Are you suddenly not feeling well and decide to…"

Her eyes widened when she heard her roommate's explanation, "Wait, what?! So Daisuke-kun… Okay, I'll come there with Kotake. See you."

When she hung up the phone, Kotake asked her, "What happened? Is there something wrong with Daisuke?"

"Zacky-kun kidnapped Miya-chan and tried to rape her, but fortunately, Daisuke-kun helped her to escape," Doremi explained, "Even so, one of Zacky-kun's bodyguards… shot him."

"What?!" Kotake shouted angrily, "That Zacky… we really don't have choice but to report him to the police."

"Yeah, but I think it's better if we go to the hospital first," Doremi quickly brought their cups to the kitchen and washed it before she walked to the front door, "Let's we go, Kotake."

Kotake nodded, then took his sports bag and followed his girlfriend out from her apartment. Both of them went to the hospital while the redhead called Momoko and told her about her cousin.

A half hour later, the couple arrived at the hospital. Doremi called Miyako as she noticed that her roommate was there, sitting down onto a chair next to her unconscious cousin who was laid onto a bed, "Miya-chan, is Daisuke-kun seriously injured?"

"I don't know. The doctor successfully took out the bullet, but he's still unconscious until now," Miyako shook of her head, "I can't stop blaming myself."

"Don't blame yourself, Miya-chan. Daisuke-kun saves you from Zacky-kun because he wants to help you. You're his teammate."

"Even so, I can't forgive myself. I'm older than him, so it should be me who help him solve his problem."

"I don't think it's wrong for him to help you. You both are teammates," the redhead opined, then pointed out, "I know that you're older than him, but it doesn't mean that he can't help you. He wants to protect you, not only because he's your team leader, but also because he… loves you."

"Wha- Really?" asked Miyako in disbelief, "So that's why he keeps protecting me from Zacky-kun…"

"Yeah… Honestly, I want him to say his feeling to you by himself, but… it seems like, I don't have choice but to spill it out to you," Doremi explained, "Miya-chan, my cousin is falling in love with you."

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm his cousin, and he told me anything, including his love to you," said her, "That's why I know about it."

"Is that so?"

Doremi nodded, "He told me."

Kotake then walked to the opposite side and looked at his roommate's face, stated, "I think I would do the same thing if it was Doremi who was kidnapped."

"By the way, have you already take your lunch? You look so pale," asked the redhead, "Should I buy something for you in the canteen?"

"It's okay. I'm not hungry," Miyako shook of her head, "You don't need to buy anything."

"I don't think so, Miya-chan. You should eat something," Doremi crossed her arms, "If you didn't eat any, you would be sick, and I know that my cousin doesn't want to see you fall ill."

"Please, Doremi-chan. I don't have any appetite right now, so please, don't offer me anything. I just don't want to eat anything in the moment like this."

"Don't say that. I already bought something for you," replied Momoko who suddenly walked into the room with Wallace. She brought a plastic bag which she immediately gave to Miyako, "You should eat something to brighten up your mood, even though it's just a little bit."

"But…"

"No buts, Miya-chan. Momo-chan's right. You need to eat something," Doremi cut what her roommate said while took the plastic bag from Momoko and gave it to Miyako, "Or… should I feed you like a baby here?"

"Fine, I'll eat this," the glasses girl received the meals, opened the package and looked at the contents, "Steamed buns?"

"Why? Don't you like it?" Momoko asked back.

"No. It's just that… I remember that I and my fellow chosen children have ever ate some steamed buns together in the digital world eight years ago," Miyako took one of the steamed buns, "Anyways, thanks for the meal."

"Then, how about Daisuke? Is he okay?" asked Wallace while looked at the maroon haired boy's face. Miyako then explained her team leader's condition while slowly ate the steamed buns which bought by Momoko.

"Okay, I think it's enough," Momoko commented, "Have you already report Zacky and his bodyguards to the police?"

"No, I don't have enough time for that," Miyako bowed her head, "I immediately brought Daisuke here right after they ran away, and… I didn't even think to report them to the police. I was just afraid if we arrived here too late and then…"

"Alright, we understand, Miya-chan," cut Doremi, "We'll report them soon."

The others nodded, including Miyako who already finished to eat her steamed buns. Immediately, the maroon haired boy on the bed slowly opened his eyes and asked the one who brought him there, "Ugh, Miyako, where are we now?"

"Daisuke," replied the glasses girl, "Well, one of Zacky-kun's bodyguards shot you, so I brought you here, to the hospital."

"Do my parents know that you brought me here?"

"No. I just told Doremi-chan about this. Coincidentally, she was with Kotake-kun when I called her, so they immediately came here together," Miyako explained, "and they informed Momo-chan and Wallace."

"At least, my parents don't know about this," Daisuke sighed in relief, "I don't want to make them worry anymore."

"I know it, and that's why, I don't tell them," said Miyako, "However, since five years ago, they became so overprotective to us."

"Well, that's the point," just then, he remembered something, "If only I could quickly dodge that bullet… you didn't need to bring me here."

"It's okay. You helped me anyway," Miyako smiled, "We should help each other, right?"

"Yeah, you're right," he smiled back. However, after he noticed something different from his roommate, he turned his attention to the said roommate, "Wait a minute. I recall that you wore different clothes this morning…"

 _'Uh-oh…'_

"Then Miyako said that you were with my cousin when she called her…" he glared at Kotake, "Don't say that you both…"

"Alright, I should admit it," Kotake sighed, "It was raining, then I met her. We walked together and then… I…"

"We made out in the bathroom," the redhead continued what her boyfriend said, "but don't worry. We used protection this time."

"Eh?! So you both…"

"That's right, Miya-chan. We did it," Doremi cut what Miyako said, "It couldn't help. I heard from my classmates that there were some of our seniors who already did it with their boyfriends or their girlfriends, and they used protection so that they still can avoid the worst things."

"Well, actually I just don't want to see that you both ruined your own life just because of that things. That's why I want you both to promise that you won't ever do it anymore," Daisuke admitted, "but it seems like, I can't forbid you both to do anything you want. I'm not your parents, anyway."

"So, you aren't mad at me, right?"

"Not really, but I realize that I can't forbid you both to express your love," he said, "and I see that you both are loving each other, so if you both finally did it, you both must be thinking about it first."

"Fortunately, I have time to put the protection in your bag, Kotake," Wallace revealed, "Then we can solve this problem."

"So it was you who put it there, Wallace," Kotake retorted, "but I should admit that it was helpful. At least, we can make a memorable moment before I become so busy practicing soccer next week."

"Actually, it's not only you both who had an intimate moment this afternoon," Wallace turned his attention to Momoko, "We accidentally walked into a love hotel and made out there."

"Wait, what?!" Doremi asked her best friend, "Momo-chan, you…"

"Well, from now on, Wallace is my boyfriend," Momoko announced, "After we took our lunch together, we walked out from the restaurant, only to find out that it was raining outside there. We then decided to go to the building next to the restaurant, just to wait until the rain was over, but then we realized that we walked into a love hotel, and… since it was a love hotel…"

"Oh, okay… I see it."

They kept talking until a nurse walked into the room and said that Daisuke didn't need to stay in the hospital. He just needed to take a bed rest in his apartment until his wound completely recovered. All of them then went to the said apartment and continued their conversation there.

Several hours later, Doremi, Momoko and Miyako went home.


	21. Chapter 20: No Secrets Between True Love

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 and 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-2016. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **Blue and Red**

 **.**

 **Chapter 20 – No Secrets Between the True Lovers**

* * *

 _"Why don't you just really confess it with me, rather than you waste your time here?"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"This is just a dream, and you prefer to say your feeling to me here. Why don't you just wake up from your sleep and confess it directly? For real?"_

 _"I can't, because I know that you'll reject me."_

 _"You won't ever know, unless you try."_

 _"…"_

 _"Well then, I go now. I want you to wake up anyway."_

 _"Hey, wait! Do you want to say that I still have chance? But how about your own feeling? I know that you love someone else."_

 _"Only time can answer your question. However, love will keep changing until someone find the right key."_

 _"The right key?"_

 **.O.**

 _A boy woke up from his sleep, then realized that he was in his class, sat down onto his own seat. He looked around the class and noticed that some of his classmates and his homeroom teacher were still sleeping on their own seat. Even so, it seemed like they would wake up as soon as possible._

 _'How could I and the others sleep here? In our class?' he thought, 'Even Seki-sensei also fell asleep with us?'_

 _'Just what happened here?'_

 _Just then, he looked at the door and gasped, noticed some people there who looked so busy that they didn't know if someone was seeing them there._

 _'Is it just my illusion? They're… why do they wear those colorful witch clothes?'_

 _He saw seven familiar girls in their witch outfits with a small white elephant there, right at his school, and he realized that it was real._

 _"Are they… witches?"_

* * *

 _About a year after Daisuke saved Miyako from Zacky, on Saturday…_

Kotake dreamed about something which happened nine years ago, when he was still in the elementary school.

Until this moment, nobody knew about what Kotake saw on that day. He even decided to keep it as a secret, which he almost forgot if only he didn't dream about it.

 _'Should I talk to her about this?'_ he thought, _'It's her secret after all, and she should know if I… already know that secret. Even so, she doesn't need to worry, because I still keep that secret from the others. However, she's my girlfriend, and I also should keep her secret from anyone.'_

Exactly, it was when all people in Misora Elementary School were cursed by the big black flower which suddenly appeared there, along with its black clouds which sprout around the school. All of them slept in despair right after the black clouds 'sneaked' into their head, including Kotake.

On that day, Doremi and her fellow witch apprentices came to school late, but then they could manage to remove the curses from those people with the help from Pao-chan, Hana-chan's white elephant. Even so, they didn't realize that someone saw them right when they were busy running around the school and removing the curses from everyone there, and that someone was Kotake.

As 6-1 was the class which they saved from the curses first, and the black cloud which was removed first was the one from Kotake's head, it was logic for him to wake up first. Coincidentally, he woke up right when the seven witch apprentices walked out from his class, right when they walked through the class door. The spiky haired boy then silently followed them for a while until they successfully removed the curse from the whole school (he walked back to his class right when they de-transformed though, but he perfectly knew that he just saw his crush with her sister, two of their classmates, and her three other best friends from the another class wore some colorful witch outfits and ran around there).

Even so, he had a feeling that he should help them cover their secret, or else, he would make them in danger…

Of course, he didn't want to see his crush in danger, so he decided to cover the truth.

But now, as the time passed and he dreamed about that things, he thought that maybe it was a good time for him to admit to his girlfriend that he'd already know about her secret.

That was why, he decided to make an appointment with Doremi in his free weekend today. He wanted to tell her that even though he knew about her secret, it wouldn't ever change his love to her, and it was proven that he even helped her covering that secret in these nine years.

Not to mention that it was the first time they could meet again after Kotake went through the one year intensive soccer practice in his soccer club.

After he took his breakfast with Daisuke at their apartment, Kotake picked Doremi up from her apartment and brought her to a quiet park, where nobody would hear what they were going to talk about.

"Wait, why do you bring me here now, all of a sudden?" asked the redhead while she suspiciously glared at her boyfriend, "Don't say that you want us to… make out here…"

"What? Who do you think I am? I won't ever be that pervert," Kotake denied, "I just… want to tell you something about… you, your sister and your best friends."

His sapphire then looked into her magenta's deeply while he seriously said, "All of you hide a big secret, right?"

"Eh? Wha- what is the secret that you mean? We don't hide anything from anyone. We never hide anything. How can you say such a thing to me?"

"I saw it by myself, nine years ago," Kotake closed his eyes while revealed the truth, "All of you walked around our school and removed some black clouds from all people's heads."

Doremi was surprised and speechless in a few minutes before she sighed, "So, you want to say that you'd already know if I and the others have ever become… some witches, right?"

"Yeah, I know it, even though I don't really know the details because you never tell me all of it," Kotake explained, "but don't worry, I never told anyone about your secret."

"I hope so," replied her, "I think I don't have choice but to tell you the details right now, so you know about the reasons why I and the others hid the truth about this."

"Let me guess. Is it related with Maho-dou and the Makihatayama's family?"

Doremi slowly nodded, then told Kotake anything about her magical experiences with the others as the witch apprentices. She told anything.

"So that's why, all of you decided to keep it as a secret…" Kotake concluded, "but now you find out that I'd already know about it. You even told me the details."

"Well, I think it's a good time for me to tell you the truth," Doremi shrugged, "Moreover, I love you so much, and there shouldn't be any secret between us, as we're loving each other."

"You're right," he agreed, "That's why I want to talk about this big secret, so there won't ever be any secret between us anymore. No more secret between us."

"Now I'm relieved, because I don't need to hide it from you anymore," she smiled, "Honestly, I kept thinking that it was better for you to know about this, but… I was afraid if you didn't love me anymore just because I told you my secret."

"That won't ever happen, because my love for you is strong enough. I don't care if you've ever become a witch or something like that," Kotake smiled back, "I'll be loving you forever."

They then shared a passionate kiss in a few seconds before expressed their love by exchanging some romantic words.

"Should we go to the love hotel right now?" asked Kotake, "I want to spend a day with you."

"Hey, we just recently have time to meet each other and you… ask me if we can go to a love hotel? No, we won't ever go there."

"Eh? Don't you remember that even Wallace and Asuka went there when they just recently became a couple last year?"

"No, Kotake. I'm in my period right now, so no," Doremi crossed her arms, "It's better if we go to the amusement park right now, because I want to ride the Ferris Wheel with you."

"Alright then, we'll go to the amusement park," sighed Kotake, "but isn't it better if we bring some other people there?"

"Good idea! I'll ask Daisuke-kun and Miya-chan to meet us there," Doremi took out her smartphone, "Then we'll ride the Ferris Wheel together."

She then called both her cousin and her roommate, asked them to come to the amusement park, and right after she hung up her phone, Doremi and Kotake started to walk to the amusement park.

"By the way, can I request something from you?" asked Kotake, "I mean, we already talked about it before, that I really want to marry you someday, and you also agree with me, so… can you just call me with my given name? I mean… nobody here, in Odaiba, who call me with my given name. Only my parents who always call me with my given name…"

"Ah, so you want to say that you feel jealous with my cousin only because I call him with his given name while I still call you with your family name, right?" teased Doremi, "Even though you've ever called me with my family name in high school…"

"Hey, I was still confused with my own feeling towards you back then, so it couldn't help," Kotake gave his reason, "but now I'm so sure that I can marry you and have a happy family with you someday."

"Well, if you say so, I think it doesn't wrong for me to start calling you with your given name, Kotake Tetsuya-kun."

"Wait, why do I feel strange when you call me with that honorific? I want you to call me with my given name, but not with any honorific. I mean…"

"Calm down, Tetsuya, I'm just kidding," Doremi giggled, "See? From now on, I'll try to call you Tetsuya."

"Thank you, Doremi. I know that you won't ever make me disappointed," Kotake smiled, "I'm so lucky to have such a great girlfriend like you."

"I'm also proud to have such a great boyfriend like you, Tetsuya," she smiled back, "I heard that you did your best in your intensive practice, along with the matches which you participated in this entire year. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to watch all of your matches…"

"Actually, you didn't need to watch those matches, because I know that you'll always support me wherever you are," he assured, but then said, "but if those matches were my first debut in World Cup, you should watch it."

"Okay, I know that World Cup is your biggest dream anyway, and of course, if you participate there someday, I'll definitely watch all of your matches there."

"Really? But how if you already become a teacher when it happens? How if the match was held at the same time you taught your students in your class?"

"Don't worry, I have my own ways," Doremi said, "I'm sure that I'll still can watch your match while teaching my students."

"Then, speaking about your hard work to become a teacher, how was your study in this whole year?"

"I did my best, and now I still keep doing my best. At least, that's the only thing I can do."

"That's my girlfriend. I know you'll keep doing your best," praised Kotake, "Someday, when we get married and have some children, I'm sure that our children will be proud of us."

"Hmm, a professional soccer player and a school teacher, eh? It sounds contrast."

"Is it wrong? I think we're balance."

"You're right."


	22. Chapter 21: Goggle Boys & Glasses Girls

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 and 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-2017. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **Blue and Red**

 **.**

 **Chapter 21 – The Goggle Boys and the Glasses Girls**

* * *

At Narita Airport, Miyako was waiting for someone with three other female chosen, Hikari, Sora and Meiko, and it was none other than Mimi, who had plan to do her college's last project in Odaiba. After they waited for a few minutes, the mentioned girl walked out from the arrival gate and walked to them.

"Ah… finally, we can spend our free time together again here!" said Mimi cheerfully as she hugged the four girls in front of her, "Fortunately, I have chance to finish my college's last project here, so I can come here and meet you all today."

When she broke her hug, she asked two of them who were a year older than her, "By the way, Sora-san, Meimei, how about you both? I mean, how about your job? Is it going well?"

"Well, I always do my best in my boutique, and since I graduated from university, everything is going so smoothly, even though it also made me so busy," replied Sora, "This is the first time I take the day off."

"Really? I'm glad to hear that," Mimi smiled, then turned her attention to Meiko, "Then, how about your job, Meimei?"

"Umm, well… I become so busy recently, but fortunately, I can take some break this week."

"That's great," she commented. The would be celebrity chef started to walk out from the airport, "If you both have time to pick me up here today, does it also mean that you both can accompany me to do my last project?"

"I'll be glad to help you, if it's necessary," Meiko smiled, "I'm not really confidence in cooking, though…"

"It's okay, Meimei. I know you can help me."

"Unfortunately, I can't help you this time, because I just can take my day off for today," Sora sighed, "I'm sorry, Mimi-chan."

"Don't worry, Sora-san. I'm just asking, so it's okay for you if you really can't help me," Mimi then noticed the two other girls beside them, "Ah, I almost forgot. How about you, Miyako-chan, Hikari-chan? Is your college life going well?"

"Everything's going so well," replied Hikari, "Right, Miyako-san?"

Miyako nodded, "Yeah, even though I couldn't start it right after I graduated from high school, I can handle it well."

Just then, her phone cell rang. Miyako then took it out and checked the caller ID.

"Who is it?" asked Hikari, "Is it from Doremi-san?"

"Oh… yeah, it's her," Miyako started to walk away, "Can I answer this?"

"Of course, you can, Miyako-chan. If she calls you, it means that she wants to talk about something important," replied Sora, "Go ahead. We'll be waiting for you here."

"Thank you, Sora-san," said Miyako before she hold up the phone and answered it.

"Eh? Doremi-san?" Mimi tilted her head, "Who is she?"

"She is Harukaze Doremi-san, a student from the primary teacher faculty who shares her apartment with Miyako-san, and also, Daisuke-kun's cousin," Hikari explained, "She has the same age with Miyako-san, and this year is also her second year in college."

"I see," Mimi nodded, then tried to remember something, "I think one of my junior have ever talked about her…"

"Is she Asuka Momoko-san?" guessed Hikari, "Last year, she came here to do some research, and then we found out that she is Doremi-san's best friend."

"Yes, you're right, Hikari-chan. She's Momo-chan," Mimi flicked her fingers, "You know, she was my junior in middle school, and now, she becomes my junior again in my campus."

"I know it. Coincidentally, Wallace also came here last year, and he told us about it," Hikari smiled, "and some days before they went home, they started dating."

"Hey, I don't know about that!" Mimi was surprised, "Momo-chan never told me about it."

"Isn't it because you were so busy last year, so that she couldn't talk about it with you?" Sora raised her eyebrows, "You've ever told me about it, right?"

"Oh my God. I just remember it," Mimi sighed, "Those activities really made me so tired last year… Momo-chan did tell me about her plan to do her research here, but since she went home to Paris after that research, I never have chance to talk with her anymore."

"Then, you just need to talk with her once your last project is done."

"Haha, you're right, Sora-san," finally, Mimi chuckled, "Seriously, I'm just so curious about them."

"Anou, minna," Miyako joined in the conversation as she already hung up her phone, "Doremi-chan asked us to meet her and Kotake-kun at the amusement park now."

"Eh? But we just recently…"

"It's okay, Meimei. We can go there right after I put my luggage in my apartment," said Mimi, implied that she wanted to go to the amusement park with the others, "Momo-chan often talked about Doremi-chan with me in middle school, so I want to know more about her."

She then commanded to Miyako to send a message to Doremi that they wanted to meet her and Kotake at the amusement park, right after they put Mimi's luggage in her apartment.

On the way to Mimi's apartment, Miyako and Hikari told Mimi more about Kotake, Doremi and her best friends.

"Wow, what a great friendship they have!" she commented, "It's a bit similar with ours. Back then, even though I'd ever moved to New York about six years, I could move back here later, then we had a great adventure."

"Well, it was a great adventure for all of you, but for me, it was a great disaster," Miyako sighed, "I can't believe that I was missing in those months but no one could notice it."

"We're so sorry, Miyako-chan. If only we knew about it…"

"It's okay, Sora-san. It already happened anyway, so it couldn't help," Miyako shook of her head, "Moreover, all of you should help Meiko-san to solve her problem."

"Huh, if only that thing didn't happen with Mei-chan…"

"Meiko-san, don't talk about it anymore, okay? I don't blame anyone in that incident, so you don't need to think about it too much. After all, your problem was solved, right?" Miyako assured, "Anyways… I was surprised to see that the one who could find us was Taichi-san and Nishijima-sensei."

"Well, we'd ever thought that we wouldn't ever met them anymore, but then… they came back with you four," Hikari sighed in relief, "Then we found out the best solution for those problems we faced that time."

"Anyways, I just recently know that Daisuke-kun has an older cousin," said Mimi, "He never told us about her before."

"Doremi-chan told me that they rarely met with each other before, so no wonder if Daisuke never told us about her," Miyako explained, "He just didn't have chance to talk about it."

"Even so, I can't believe that his cousin is my junior's best friend," Mimi smiled, "This world really isn't that large anymore, right?"

"Well, I also think about the similar things when I met Momo-chan at the first time," Miyako giggled, "However, it makes me and Doremi-chan become so near with each other."

"By the way, Doremi-san's sudden invitation really makes me wonder… Why did she invite us to come to her date with Kotake-san?" Hikari tilted her head, "It's their first date after Kotake-san had some serious practice since last year, right?"

"I don't know. Maybe she thinks that it's better to go to the amusement park with some people rather than just go there with Kotake-kun," Miyako shrugged, "She told me that she also wanted to ask Daisuke and the others to meet her and Kotake-kun there."

"No wonder that Momo-chan can assume her as her best friend," Mimi nodded as she crossed her arms, "Maybe it would be great if she could become chosen like us."

"Well, I haven't met her yet, but from Hikari-chan and Miyako-chan's explanation, I know that she's so friendly," Sora opined, "At least, today I have chance to meet her."

"Anou… Miyako-chan…" said Meiko nervously, "Do you think that… Doremi-chan wants to meet me at the amusement park with you? I mean, you know… six years ago…"

"It's okay, Meiko-san. We've ever talked about you at our apartment, and she said that she wanted to meet you someday, so I don't think that she would blame you for anything which happened six years ago," Miyako assured the older glasses girl, "She'll be glad to see you."

"Ah, I can't wait to meet her!" Mimi cheered, "Momo-chan also said to me that Doremi-chan can be so funny sometimes."

"You know, I have a friend who is also her classmate, and she said that Doremi-san really did her best in all of the subjects in her class," Hikari informed.

"Well, that means… she's a hard worker," commented Sora, "and that's a good thing."

At that moment, they arrived at Mimi's apartment. They then quickly put Mimi's luggage there before they went to the amusement park.

 **.O.**

 _Meanwhile, at the amusement park…_

"I just don't understand with you both," commented Daisuke when he walked with Doremi and Kotake at the amusement park, right after he met them there. The maroon haired boy shook of his head while crossed his arms, "Why do you both invite me and the others to your date?"

"Well, is it wrong for you? Moreover, we want to have some fun here, and is it better to come to amusement park with some friends?" replied Doremi, "I and Tetsuya just want to have some fun with you all here."

"Whoa- hey, since when did you call Kotake-san like that?" asked Daisuke as he noticed the way his cousin called his roommate. He shifted his attention to Kotake, "Don't say that you already proposed her, Kotake-san…"

"No, not really. It's just that, I ask her to call me like that, since our relationship becomes more serious," Kotake chuckled, "I want her to be the one beside my parents who call me with my given name, as she's my lovely girlfriend."

"By the way, I think you were with your fellow chosen when I called you moments ago, but now… you come here alone."

"It couldn't help. The others also have their own bustle for today, so I just can call them to come here and meet us," Daisuke sighed, "but don't worry. All of them said to me that they definitely would come here today."

He then wasted no time to ask, "Anyways, why do you want to meet them now?"

"I just want to be near with them, as I already live here since last year, but I rarely have chance to meet them until now," Doremi reasoned, "I also want to know about what happened with them six years ago. I want to know about that incident in their point of view."

"Eh? So you want to know about…"

"Calm down, Daisuke-kun. I just want to ask, and I won't ever talk about that incident seriously," Doremi assured, "I just want to know about their struggle in that moment, as I already know about yours, and I won't ever blame them in that matter."

"Really?"

"Of course. They're your seniors, anyway," she said, then admitted, "Actually, I wanted to ask Takeru-kun and Hikari-chan about it, but we never have chance to talk about that incident, so… I think it's better for me to ask them instead."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. However, I just think that it's better if we try to forget about it. I don't want to see it broke my friendship with the others."

"I don't think that your friendship with them will be broken just because of that."

"Ah, there they are!" Kotake exclaimed as he looked at the seven male chosen who just recently entered the amusement park and walked to them, "Let's we greet them there."

Three of them then walked to the seven boys and greeted them. All of them then talked about so many things while they waited for the five girls who hadn't arrived yet.

Finally, about thirty minutes later, Miyako, Hikari, Sora, Mimi and Meiko arrived there, and after shared some greetings and introductions, they started to walk around the amusement park.

On the way to the Ferris Wheel, Doremi asked Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, Mimi, Jou, and Meiko about the incident which happened six years ago, especially about what happened with them, along with Takeru and Hikari, in that time, and they explained it to her and Kotake there.

"Alright, now I understand about the real problem," commented Doremi after she heard the whole explanation about the incident. She nodded, "I think I would do the same thing if I were one of you nine."

"Eh? Really?" asked Meiko didn't understand, "Don't you blame us?"

"For what? I don't think that it's necessary for me to blame you all," replied Doremi, certainly, "Moreover, no one can predict it happen, and I don't think there was any of you who wanted it happen."

"Well, that was our biggest moment in high school. So much things happened, but we could manage to face it together," Mimi smiled, "By the way, how about you, Doremi-chan? Momo-chan told me that you had some good moments in high school. Is it true?"

"Yeah, not really, but from those moments, I learnt so much things about life in high school," the redhead smiled back, "Even though those moments isn't as great as your adventure, those moments are still important for me."

"However, high school life is important for all of us, right?" concluded Sora. The others responded with a nod.

Just then, Mimi noticed something else, which she immediately pointed out, "Eh? Daisuke-kun, why do you hold Miyako-chan's hand right now?"

"Ah, well…" he became nervous, "We just…"

"Hey, I can't believe that you both haven't told the others yet about your relationship," cut Doremi, "Why don't you tell them that since a month ago, you both are…"

"Doremi!" Daisuke shouted as he looked at his cousin. His cheeks blushed, "Let me explained it by myself. You don't need to help me."

"Well, I'm just saying, though…"

"Heh, so both of you are dating now…" said Mimi teasefully. She gazed at the couple, "I think you loved Hikari-chan, but now… you decided to follow your best senior to have a glasses girl as your girlfriend."

"Hey, Mimi-chan, what do you mean with that?" Taichi retorted, "Is it wrong for them to love at each other? Moreover, I don't think that Daisuke is intentionally dating with Miyako-chan just because I and Meiko-chan are dating. It's just a coincidence."

"Alright, maybe you're right to say that it's just a coincidence that both of the goggle boys here are dating with both of the glasses girls here," Mimi giggled, "but it's just so funny for me."

"Eh, so Taichi-san and Meiko-san are also dating, huh?" said Doremi. She smiled, "Actually, I see that you both can be a perfect couple."

"Uh, thank you," replied Meiko nervously, "I also think that you and Kotake-kun are a nice couple."

When they reached the Ferris Wheel, they divided themselves into three groups, and each of the groups were consisted of five of them.

In the first group's ride, Taichi talked about soccer with Daisuke and Kotake, while Miyako and Meiko talked about their recent activity.

"You know, when I was a kid, I really wanted to be a soccer player," Taichi admitted, "but year by year, I find out more and more about anything, and finally, I find something more important for me to do."

"I see," Kotake nodded, "That's reasonable. When we were kids, we didn't really know about the adulthood and the future, and when someone asked us about our future, we just could answer it with the things inside our imagination. We replied it with any jobs we liked to see back then, but we couldn't be really sure if it definitely would be our future jobs. We didn't know what would happen with us next, which probably affected our perception about our future. However, we aren't the fortune tellers."

"Yeah, you're right," Daisuke chuckled, "From all people in the world, some of them will find that their childhood dream can't be the best choice for them, so they'll forget it and choose the best choice, like Taichi-senpai and Doremi."

"Eh? So becoming a teacher originally isn't her childhood dream?" asked Taichi.

"Yup! Long time ago, she said to me that she wanted to be a pianist like my aunt," the maroon haired boy explained, "but now, she found out her real potential."

"Well, that's my girlfriend, and I'll always support her to reach her goal," Kotake smiled, "I'm proud of her."

"Even so, it's also great to see someone like you, Kotake," Taichi added, "It's so rare to see someone who can keep his or her childhood dream as his or her life's goal until the end."

"Uh, maybe you're right, but I just want to focus on something that I like," replied Kotake, "Coincidentally, it doesn't change until now, so I can keep on playing soccer."

"I see."

Meanwhile, Mimi talked about Momoko with Doremi in the second group's ride, but unexpectedly, Ken suddenly asked Doremi about Onpu's recent condition in Paris. Mimi then teased Ken as he always loved an older girl, and Doremi, Takeru and Hikari couldn't help but laughed while they heard what Mimi said.

"Mou, stop it right there," complained the dark haired boy as his cheeks blushed, "I just want to know about Segawa-san's condition. Is it wrong?"

"Of course not, Ken, you have right to ask," Doremi waved her hands as they stopped to laugh, "Anyways, I had a video chatting with her last weekend, and she told me that probably, she could come here again next month. She also sent her regards to you."

"Really? I'm glad to hear that," Ken smiled shyly, "She keeps doing her best, right?"

Doremi nodded, "She works hard, as usual."

"By the way, Doremi-san, is it okay for you to ride this Ferris Wheel with us?" asked Hikari, "It must be better for you if you rode this Ferris Wheel with Kotake-san."

"Don't worry. I'm okay with this," Doremi shook of her head, "I just want to let Daisuke-kun and Miya-chan have their ride together. You know that even though they started dating last month, they couldn't have a proper date until today. Moreover, I want to talk about Momo-chan with Mimi-san."

"Then, how about onii-chan and Meiko-san? If that's the case, is it better if you and Mimi-san were with Kotake-san, Daisuke-kun and Miyako-san there while onii-chan and Meiko-san were here with us?"

"Eh? Does it mean that you don't want to have a ride with me?" Mimi protested.

"Well, I don't mean that, but…"

"It's okay. I see that Taichi-san wants to talk about something with Tetsuya and Daisuke-kun, so… I think it's better to let them talk," cut Doremi, "I can have a ride together with Tetsuya next time."

"Wow, what a nice thought!" praised Mimi, "No wonder that you can be Momo-chan's best friend."

"Thank you," Doremi giggled, "Moreover, I've already talked much with Tetsuya before we come here, so it isn't a big problem anyway."

"Fortunately, I can come here and meet you now," Mimi smiled, "Doremi-chan, I think you'll be a great teacher someday."

"You too, Mimi-san. I think you can be a great celebrity chef."

"We hope so," this time, it was Mimi who giggled, "Some people told me that my creations could be awkward sometimes."

"Really? Is it because of its look?" asked Doremi, "I don't think your cooking will be horrible…"

"Actually, it isn't that horrible. It's just that… Mimi-san often thinks about some strange ideas," Takeru explained, "You know, like a whipped cream and some jelly beans on top of a sushi…"

"Eh? Do you mean like… some fusion between sweets and savory foods?"

"That's right. I get my inspiration from my mother though…" Mimi admitted, "but I don't think it'll taste that horrible. I used to eat something like that at home with my family, and I enjoy it."

"Well, I think it's reasonable, if that's the case," the redhead finally said, "Maybe, someday it will be a trend."

"We'll see," replied Mimi. Just then, her phone cell rang. She immediately answered it, "Hello, Mimi's here! Eh? You want to talk with papa? Oh, I'm sorry, but this isn't his number. Who are you? Uh, okay. I'll send his number to you."

After the call ends, Hikari asked, "What's wrong, Mimi-san?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. It's just that, one of my father's co-workers tried to contact him, but it sounds like he didn't save my father's phone number," replied Mimi while opened the message application on her phone, "I just need to send him the number."

The stylish girl then typed something on her phone as she muttered, "Ta-chi-ka-wa Ke-i-su-ke…"

"Huh?" noticing what Mimi said, Doremi asked, "Mimi-san, is your father's given name… Keisuke?"

"Oh, yes. His name is Tachikawa Keisuke," Mimi nodded right after she sent the message, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, actually, my father's given name is also Keisuke," Doremi explained, "Our fathers have a same given name."

"Eh? Really?" Mimi was surprised, "So your father is also…"

"Yeah. Exactly, his name is Harukaze Keisuke."

"What a great coincidence!" said Mimi excitedly, "We should arrange a meeting for them."

"Pffft. It sounds interesting," Doremi giggled. The two girls then kept talking about their fathers until the ride was ended.

In the third group's ride, Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, Jou and Iori also shared about their recent activity.

Several minutes later, the ride was ended. The six girls then bought some ice cream to be eaten together while the boys bought some other snacks there. They kept enjoying their trip at the amusement park until the sun got ready to set.


	23. Chapter 22: The Newest Lovers

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 and 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-2017. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **Blue and Red**

 **.**

 **Chapter 22 – The Newest Lovers**

* * *

 _A month later…_

At Narita Airport, a dark haired young man waited patiently near one of the arrival gates there.

 _'I'm so glad that she contacted me a week ago,'_ he thought, _'and she asked me to pick her up here. This is just great.'_

Ken smiled, as he still didn't turn his attention to the arrival gate in front of him, _'I miss you so much, Segawa-san…'_

He stopped thinking as he noticed that someone whom he was looking for was already there, walked out from the mentioned gate and greeted him, "Ichijouji-kun, I'm glad to see you here."

"Long time no see, Segawa-san," replied Ken politely, "You look beautiful today."

"Really?" asked Onpu as her cheeks blushed. She smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ken smiled back, "Then, where will we go now? Should we go to Doremi-san and Miyako-san's apartment to put your luggage? You want to stay there, right?"

"Hmm… I did have plan to stay there, but I'm afraid that we can't go there right now, as both Doremi-chan and Miya-chan probably are still in their campus," said Onpu. She thought in a few minutes before added, "How if we go to somewhere else now? I think I need some coffee latte right now."

"Ah, then let's we go to the cafe where I and the others usually meet at," Ken suggested, "They have the greatest coffee latte in Odaiba."

"Eh? Really?" Onpu's eyes sparkled, "I want to go there. I've ever heard about the cafe from Momo-chan, and… it sounds interesting."

"Alright, so we go there now," Ken concluded. He then helped Onpu to bring her luggage to his car, which later he drove to the cafe.

On the way to the cafe, in the car, both Ken and Onpu talked about their best friends.

"So… have Wallace ever… visit Asuka-san in France?" asked Ken nervously as he still tried to drove his car carefully, "They were dating since last year, anyway."

"Yeah, I've ever met him, and I think he's too handsome for Momo-chan," Onpu giggled, "Did Momo-chan deliver my regards to you when she came here last year?"

"Oh… yeah, she said it," Ken admitted, "and honestly… it makes me happy."

"Then, can you visit me to France someday? There are so many things which I want to show to you."

"Well… I don't think I can come there on these days," Ken sighed, "I should attend too many classes and physical training in my campus."

"It's okay for me. I don't mean that you should visit me there on these days anyway," Onpu assured, "I don't mind if you just have time to visit me there next year."

"Really? Oh, I'm glad to hear that," Ken smiled, relieved, "Even so, I still should check my college's schedule first before I decide to visit you in France, Segawa-san."

"I know it," said Onpu who then started a new topic, "By the way, Momo-chan said to me that there's one of your former senior who always wants to disturb Doremi-chan and Miya-chan. Is it true?"

"Ah, yes. He's Zacky-senpai, and… he tried to destroy Doremi-san and Miyako-san," Ken explained, "He sneaked into their apartment once, and also, he flirted Miyako-san and asked her to be his girlfriend, if she didn't want him to try destroying Doremi-san again."

"I know about that. Momo-chan told me that all of you met him in the cafe last year, then he greeted you all and flirted Miya-chan, right?" guessed Onpu, "but then Daisuke-kun punched his face and asked him to leave, right?"

"So Asuka-san already told you about that, huh?" replied the young man, "Fortunately, Doremi-san was in the sports shop with Kotake-san when Zacky-senpai came to the cafe, so he couldn't meet them there."

With that, they arrived at the cafe. Both Ken and Onpu walked out from Ken's car and made their way to the cafe.

After Ken ordered two cups of coffee latte to a waiter there, Onpu commented, "So, you also like coffee latte, right?"

"Of course. I did tell you that the coffee latte here is the best," Ken retorted, "I often drink it here."

"You're right," she giggled, "By the way, do you know about the others' favorite beverages here? I'm curious."

"Hmm, let me see… Doremi-san always drinks Strawberry Milkshake here, while Daisuke enjoys his Chocolate Milkshake," Ken tried to remember, "Miyako-san often have some Iced Latte here, but sometimes she also orders Green Tea Latte."

"How about Kotake-kun?"

"He always drinks Iced Cappuccino."

"Takeru-kun?"

"He always orders different beverages, so I don't know which one is his favorite."

"Hikari-chan?"

"Sometimes she drinks Strawberry Milkshake like Doremi-san, but she also likes to order Ice Cream here."

"Then, what did Wallace and Momo-chan order when they came here last year?"

"Wallace drank Banana Smoothies, while Asuka-san enjoyed her Strawberry Tarts with Vanilla Shake," Ken then remembered something, "Wait, didn't Asuka-san tell you about her order here?"

"She told me, but I just want to make sure that you remember it," Onpu smiled, "Anyways, let's we enjoy our coffee latte."

Just then, a waiter came to deliver their coffee latte. After thanked the waiter, Ken took a sip of his coffee latte while Onpu added some non-calorie sugar into her beverage before she gave a little stir and gulped it.

They remained silent, until Onpu started a new subject, "Ne, Ichijouji-kun… Can I talk about something… serious here?"

"Of course you can, Segawa-san," replied Ken with smile on his face, "What do you want to talking about?"

"Well, is it wrong if I feel disappointed that you didn't impregnate me in the incident last year?" asked Onpu, "It doesn't mean that I want to have your baby inside me. it's just that… I want to know more about you."

"Honestly, I also feel the same. I mean… I don't know why, but… when you told me that you weren't pregnant, I was just… don't understand if I should be relieved or not."

"Then…"

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Segawa-san," Ken finally confessed, "Since that time, I often think about you."

"Ichijouji-kun, are you sure that you… love me?"

"I'm so sure," Ken nodded, "That's why… I want to pick you up from the airport today, and honestly, I'm so happy when you asked me to visit you to France someday, not because I want to be your friend, but… because I want to have some romantic moments with you there."

Ken took a deep breath before sighed and asked, "Anyway, Segawa-san, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Ichijouji-kun…" called Onpu with tears in her eyes. She then answered surely, "I want to be your girlfriend."

"So…"

"We're dating now," she smiled, "Honestly, I ask you to visit me to France because I want to show you… some romantic places there. I want to go to those places with you."

"That's why you ask me, right?" Ken sighed in relief, "Now I realize that we love each other."

"Then, Ichijouji-kun, as we're dating now, can you drop your formality while you call me? Just call me Onpu," the purple haired girl requested, "If you agree, then I'll call you Ken."

"Well, okay… Onpu-san," replied Ken, "I agree with you."

 **.O.**

 _Meanwhile, at a college not so far from the cafe…_

"Oh, that class is just too long," complained Miyako as she made her way from her class to a hall where Doremi was waiting for her, "I'm sorry, Doremi-chan. I already make you wait for me so long, right?"

"Not really. My class was just ended a few minutes ago, so you don't need to feel sorry," Doremi shook of her head, "So, where will we go first? I know that we need to buy some stuff at the supermarket today, but I think Onpu-chan must be already in Odaiba right now."

"How can you say it, Doremi-chan?" Miyako raised her eyebrows, "She doesn't tell you about her arrival time prediction, right?"

"She told me in our recent video chat, and she said that she probably would come to our usual cafe once she arrived here," corrected the redhead, "Anyway, should we go to the cafe to check if Onpu-chan is already there first before we go to the supermarket? Or is it better if we go to the supermarket before we meet her in the cafe?"

"Hmm, I think it's better if we go to the cafe first. I'm hungry now," replied the glasses girl, "Moreover, I want to taste the newest menu in the cafe."

"Ah, that Green Tea Cheesecake, right? Some of my friends in my faculty talked about it, and most of them recommended it to me," Doremi smiled, "Alright then, let's we try the cake there."

Miyako nodded, then they walked out from their college.

On the way to the cafe, Doremi told her roommate that Onpu asked Ken to pick her up from the airport. She then asked Miyako if she still had any feeling towards Ken, and Miyako quickly replied that she just assumed Ken as her best friend now, and it's okay for him to be near with Onpu.

"Moreover, I already have Daisuke as my boyfriend now, and I love him so much," added Miyako, "I don't mind if Onpu-chan really becomes Ken-kun's girlfriend."

"I'm glad to hear that," Doremi sighed in relief, "Things are going better and better now, right?"

"Not really," suddenly, someone appeared in front of them and retorted, "because I want to take my revenge on you both, right now!"

"Z-Zacky-kun!"


End file.
